A New Sibling
by KandiceJefferson
Summary: The Cullen's thought their family was complete. They never thought that one of Alice's visions would show that their was another who would join them. What if Kyle wasn't found by the police, and taken in by the Tagers, but found wandering in the woods close to where the Cullen's lived and taken in. How would all of their lives change by each others presence. Read and review Please
1. Vision

Chapter 1 Unknown Beginning

AN: I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

Italics arevisions

 _ **Italics and bold**_ are Kyle's thoughts.

Alice's Vision

APOV

 _There is a boy, completely naked, walking around through the forest not more than a mile away from our home. He's just walking around looking at the forest around him covered in some strange liquid. Suddenly he looks forward and is looking at me Carlisle, and Jasper looking back at him._

Then my vision changes

 _The same boy is standing in the kitchen watching Esme at the stove making him breakfast. Emmett is behind them sitting at the table telling him how he's going to teach him baseball._

Then the visions stop.

"Alice." Edward said looking up from the television. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and I are sitting in the living room watching TV until I saw my vision. Now we are all distracted by my vision. Most of all Edward who saw all of it.

"What is it?" Jasper asked looking at me with curiosity and a bit of concern.

"We are going to have a new addition to the family." I simply stated with a smile.

KPOV

My memories begin in an open area full of trees and grass in every direction. I sit at first not knowing what to do then I decide to move around and explore the place around me. As I start walking everything is quiet except for small sounds around me and the crunches made by my footsteps. This is how my walk continues for a while. _**Is this all there is to the world**_. Soon after i begin exploring something else new comes in front of me. Four things come toward me three of them were as tall as me and another shorter. I didn't know if they were expecting me or not for they came straight to me but with confused expressions on their faces.

CPOV

"We are going to have a new addition to our family." I heard Alice say when she loosened her posture when her vision ended.

"What do you mean by a new addition?" I asked. Alice and Jasper had been the last vampires to join our family. Well, invited themselves to join our family would be more accurate. I remember that day when Alice and Jasper simply walked up to our homes, introduced themselves, and Alice proclaiming that they were joining the family and then proceeded to move in. "What kind of vampires are they?"

"Not a vampire a boy. A teenage boy by the looks of him. Just walking in the woods close to our house" Alice explained with a smile on her face. "At first he was just walking and then he saw us approaching him, and then it changed to him being with Esme and Emmett planning out their day together."

Esme, Emmett and Rosalie had left earlier top go on a short hunting trip and would be coming home in an hour or two.

"When we be going to meet him?" Jasper asks Alice. She rises to her feet still smiling and goes towards the door.

"We have to go now he's very close to the house so we must have left as soon as my vision is over." She says as she makes to open the door and with us about to follow, but then she stops and rushes to the upstairs bathroom. She comes back a moment later with a large bathrobe. "We're going to need this."

KPOV

The four things approached me. The small one had a smile on her face that made me feel good to see her. The other three did the same, but seemed a little more uncomfortable. The small on gave one of them something and the one with the object started to come towards me.

"Hello." The one with the thing had a low but nice voice and was coming towards me carefully with the thing in his hands. "My name is Carlisle. This is Alice, Jasper and Edward." And he points to each one.  
When he reaches me he says, "We are not going to hurt you." He unfolds what he has in his hands and holds it out to me. "Put this on."

 _ **What is this?**_

"He doesn't know what it is." The one Carlisle said was Edward

Carlisle made a confused look at hearing this. Then he put the thing around me then tied it around my middle. "Come with us. We will take you where we live." Carlisle said. "We will take care of you." I didn't see any reason not to go with them and let them guide me back to where they said they lived.

AN:

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are very welcome and they may help me to have ideas on what top write later. I have the next chapter written but it's really long so it may be split into two or three chapters. Hope to hear from you.


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2 Introductions

AN: Thank you guys so much for reviewing you have no idea how excited to see them. Let me know what you think of this one.

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

Italics arethoughts

 _ **Italics and bold**_ are Kyle's thoughts.

Jaspers POV

We walked at a human pace to our house hidden in the woods from outsiders. I dint like that we were suddenly taking this strange young man into our home. It's only Alice's word that he is harmless is sooths my need to be too wary of this kid. That wariness lessened even more after meeting him.

 _He seems rather helpless. He doesn't even know what a robe is. I didn't feel anything threatening coming from his emotions. Mostly curiosity of everything around him. As if everything he is seeing is for the first time. What are we supposed to do with him?_

Edwards POV

This boy we're bring home really doesn't have a clue about what is going on. I've been listening to his thoughts all the way back to the house.

" _ **They all look different?"**_

" _ **Is this what I am?"**_

" _ **Where are we going?"**_

He continued on with these types of questionings in his head until we finally reached the house.

" _ **What is this?"**_

"This is where we live" I answered. Carlisle led him through the door and we all filled into the house and headed into the kitchen. With curious eyes the boy looked around at everything he was capable of seeing until we sat him down at the table. It was clear that he had never seen anything that would be in a normal house a day in his life. This led me to wonder what kind of life had this boy had. He didn't seem underfed or abused, so how could he not know about any of these things.

Carlisle sat himself next to him at the table while the rest of us moved to the other side. When the boy stopped looking around and looked back at us Carlisle decided that he had enough focus to answer some questions. "What is your name?" he asked gently, but the boy didn't answer

" _ **I don't know."**_

"He doesn't know his name." I said then asked carefully "What do you mean you don't know? What do the other people you've met call you?"

" _ **I've never met anyone else."**_ I didn't know if I should be shocked or confused by this.

"He says he's never met anyone else before." I answered for him.

Carlisle also looked even more confused at hearing this. "How has he never met any other person before? He has to be at least fifteen or sixteen years old."

"What's the earliest thing you remember?" Alice asked

"Waking up." I answered for him

"Before that." The boy only had a blank expression on his face. Nor did any thoughts go through his mind. I asked him,

"Your earliest memory is waking up in the woods and then meeting us."

" _ **Yes."**_

This didn't make any sense to me. We were all quiet for a few moments. None of us really knew what to say or do about him until Alice spoke up,

"Well I'm going to make him a bath so he can get cleaned up and get this goo off of him. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett will be back from their hunting trip in an hour. Edward you're helping him bathe though."

A few minutes later when Alice returned and as I was the assigned the duty of getting the boy cleansed up I guided him upstairs to our upstairs bathroom.

No POV

When the boy and Edward were upstairs Carlisle asked,

"Well what do you make of this? This young man has no memory at all." Even though he was upstairs on the second floor Edward could hear them clearly.

"Yes he doesn't. I listened to his thoughts all the way home and as you asked him questions. He only remembers waking up in the woods." He answered as he washed the young man, "As it seems he doesn't ever remember taking a bath either. Though he enjoys dunking himself under the water and staying there." Alice giggled at this

"What do we do with him now that we have him?" Jasper asked, "The others are going to be back soon, how are they going to react to this?"

"So far from what I see he's still staying with us." Alice said after taking a quick look into the future. Carlisle it would go better if you warn Esme and call the others about him, and Edward you should warn the boy about the others coming so he isn't startled." They both did this as Edward was getting their new friend out of the tub and into some clothes.

Esme and the others were on their way back when Carlisle was on the phone with her explaining to the new visitor in the house. At the news of hearing that he would be living with them shocked them. Esme recovered earlier than the other. Her motherly nature made her feel sorry for the boy. Emmett and Rosalie didn't know how to feel. "We're almost home. " Esme told Carlisle before she hung up and they continued on their ride home.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

No POV

As Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme are pulling up the driveway the remainder of the Cullen family and the now fully clothed young man are now sitting in the living room on the couch and sofas waiting for them to come in. At vampire speed they approached the door, but walked into their living room at a human pace until they find a spot in the living room to sit where they can see the new visitor. Esme picks a seat on the arm of Carlisle's chair.

"Hello. I'm Esme." She smiles at the young man in front of her, but the only response she got from him was a small smile in return. She turns to Carlisle, "Does or can he speak?"

"We're not sure; he hasn't spoken a word so far." Carlisle answered.

Kyle POV

I watched as three more people came into the house smiling at me and the one called Esme sat down beside Carlisle while the other two sat down across from me on the far side of the room. She asked Carlisle if I could speak as if this were strange. Communication seems to be an important skill that everyone has. After listening to everyone speak since I was brought here I believe I understood a few words.

"Es...me." I tried to copy what I had heard her call herself.

"Yes that's it." She encouraged.

 _ **I'm not sure what else to say.**_

"He is only copying what he hears." Edward said, "He understands Esme means you Esme, but I think his conversation ability is still limited. He doesn't know what else he is supposed to say."

I look over at Edward _ **, How does he know what I'm thinking and why only him?**_

"I can read peoples thoughts." Edward answers me "I can but not the others. It's kind of a skill of mine."

What's going to happen to me?

"He wants to know what's going to happen to him." He answered for me.

"Well if you want to stay with us you're more than welcome." Carlisle said. I thought about this and I felt really comfortable around these people. I think it would be ok to stay with them.

"Yeah it'll be cool to have a little brother." I didn't know what he was called. He was a lot bigger than the others and had dark hair. He smiled at me a lot more than the others so he must like me. Then I looked next to him and saw one with long blonde hair. She didn't smile though, but looked as if she were a little sad to look at me.

"I'm Emmett, and this is Rosalie." Emmett said to me when I looked at Rosalie. I decide that smiling at them would be a good idea. I wanted everyone to like me here.

"He likes you." Edward told Emmett and Rosalie. They bother smiled at me. Emmett's smile got even bigger.

"It's getting late." Carlisle stated as he looked out the window. I followed his gaze and saw that it was darker outside than it was before. _**Dark must mean late.**_ "Why don't we leave our other questions for… well we don't know what to call you yet." I made a small frown. He was right. All the others were called something, but I wasn't called anything. What would I be called? "Well we can think of something later. Now would you like to eat or go to sleep now."

 _ **What's eat and sleep?**_

"Oh dear!" Edward said aloud as he heard my thought.

AN: Yay another chapter done. Thank again for all of you for reading and double thank you for all of you that reviewed. I've finished writing the next chapter, but it is soooo long this one I'm definitely going to split into two chapters. So in the next update expect two chapters. Love you all see you next chapter.


	3. What To Do

Chapter 3 What To Do…..

AN: Here it is. As promised this will be a two chapter update, because originally this was going to be one chapter but seemed to be too long so I split it. I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _ **Italics are thoughts**_

 _Italics and bold are Kyle's thoughts_

Kyle's POV

Carlisle described to me what eating and sleeping were. I didn't feel like I needed to do either one, but he explained that these were normal functions for humans and that they were needed. We decided that I should try sleeping first since I didn't feel hungry, and they also explained that they didn't have any food for me in the house at the moment, but would get some for me by morning. Carlisle and Esme took me to their room and put me to bed.

"Try to relax and clear your thoughts from your mind. We'll talk more in the morning." Esme said and quickly put her lips to my forehead. I smiles and nodded my head at them.

I tried to do as Esme said to do, but no matter how relaxed or clear I made my mind I couldn't make myself feel the submission of my senses that Carlisle described it to me. I kept opening my eyes and looking around, and I kept thinking of all the things that had happened to me today.

 _ **First I woke up and I don't know anything about myself. Then met a group of people brought me into their house. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice are very nice and smile at me a lot. I think they want me around. Edward and Jasper seem nice too, but at the same time they seem to think I might cause trouble for them. Emmett likes me a lot too I think. He's really big and looks the friendliest. Rosalie seems to be the only one to not like me at all. She didn't say anything to me at all. Maybe she doesn't know how to talk like me…..I'm not going to be able to sleep. Too many thoughts have been in my head ever since I woke up. Well there is one place in the house that made me relax.**_

No POV

The rest of the Cullen's were waiting in the living room listening to Alice explain her visions of the boy and his future as Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs from putting the young man to bed.

"Are we really going to keep him?" Emmett asked with a mixture of anxious and excitement.

"This has to be the most impulsive and reckless thing we've ever done. "Edward immediately answered still looking around in Alice's head.

"So we are keeping him?" Emmett asked again.

"Carlisle please." Alice said turning around with zeal of excitement. As if she were asking if she could keep a puppy that followed her home. "I've seen him in our family for years ahead and we'll all love him, and he'll cause next to no problems."

"Like what? What have you seen?" Jasper asked sitting next to her with his arm around her.

"Esme will do things with him that she can't do with us. Like cook for him, take care of him, and things we don't really need." She said looking around at Esme then at everyone. "He's very curious and is going to love literature like you Carlisle and he has a kind heart and will want to know how to help others. Your music Edward is going to peak his interest from the first time he hears it, and you're going to love teaching him. Rosalie and I are going to coddle home to death that he'll be spoiled and won't argue with us about it; at first. Jasper and Emmett are going to teach him sports. Plus when we change him they are going to love teaching him hunting and defense strategy. That's only what I see from him in the next few years. He's going to bring a lot of happiness to the family."

"We're changing him too." Rosalie asked suddenly.

"You know we'll have to. "Emmett answered, "I mean he knows we're vampires right?"

"We haven't told him that yet." Edward said, "So….we're really keeping him?"

"Are we all agreed that he stays." Carlisle asked the room. No one said anything. They all heard the young man in question upstairs leave his room and walk down the hall and kept quiet. His destination was the bathroom he was in before for his bath. After a few minutes of quiet they realized that the boy never left the bathroom.

"Should we check on him?" Rosalie said looking up at the ceiling where their new member had settled himself.

"Yes." Alice said with a knowing smile on her face. "You should go." Rosalie always hated that knowing smile that Alice had from time to time; especially when they were aimed at her. That nervousness stayed in her mind as she climbed the stairs quietly and went to the bathroom. The light was off so she turned back to Car4lisle and Esme's room and looked in fully, but he wasn't there. She still heard his heart beating and followed it back to the bathroom. He was still in there. This time Rosalie looked in and turned on the light.

Rosalie's POV

 _He's in the tub?_

I walked closer to him as he slept. He was tall; his body filled the length of the tub with his legs slightly bent as he lay on his back. Dark black hair, just like my Emmett's, but with a sweet handsome baby face. Poor kid…Dang it I am going to coddle him. I want to take care of him already. Leaning over I stroke his hair as he sleeps, and after a few strokes he moves his head cover to where my hand is then smiles in his sleep.

"We're keeping him." I can hear Alice and I know she still has that knowing smile on her face.

No POV

"So what should we call him?" Esme asked "We can't keep calling him Him or Boy. We have to give him a name."

"Jonathan?" Edward suggested

"Alex?" Jasper went next.

"May be we should make this decision when he wakes up, and let him help decide." Carlisle voiced.

"Kyle." Rosalie said as she her way back downstairs. Alice was hiding her smile this time.

"Yes let's let him choose in the morning before we go to school." Alice said reigning in her smile.

"Well then that's that. "Carlisle said, "I've got some paperwork to finish up; I'll be in my office." With that the family meeting was adjourned everyone went back to what they would normally do to pass the nighttime hours; taking extra precautions to keep quiet from their sleeping new brother.


	4. Kyle

Chapter 4 Kyle

AN: I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _ **Italics are thoughts**_

 _Italics and bold are Kyle's thoughts_

Kyle POV

I woke up from the void and understood what Carlisle meant of the sensation of sleep. I sat up and realized that I had had a soft pillow and cover on me that fell from my chest to my waist. _**They'd given it to me as I slept.**_ Leaving it in the tub I left to go find everyone else in the house.

All of them were in the kitchen, at the table, with books and papers. Esme looked up at me from the stove and smiled at me,

"Hello." I smiled at her as she did to me and tried to speak again slowly,

"Hello." She smiled bigger when I spoke.

"How about we try to eat something. "She said as she guided me to an empty seat next to Rosalie at the table. Then she placed the food she had prepared in front of me. "These are eggs, pancakes, and syrup." They smelled nice so I knew this eating thing might not be bad. I reached for the eggs with my hand, but they were hot and I dropped it back onto the plate.

"Here," Rosalie turned to me "let me help you. This is a fork." She picked up the fork and put them in my hand. She guided my fork to the eggs again, but remembering it was hot and blew on it first. "There you go, now you can eat it." _**I like the way she felt holding my hand and helping me.**_ I tasted the eggs and they were really good. So I smiled at her for helping me. She smiled back at me, but her eyes looked a little sad as she did it.

Rosalie's POV

 _If I were still a human, would I of had a son like him._ As I look at this helpless boy, all I can see is the son that I could of take care of. _He looks a bit like Emmett. Tall build, dark hair, and he has my beauty in his face. A close blend of the two of us. I suppose he will have to be Emmett's brother if we ever put him into school._ I try to push such thoughts of a child that I'll never have aside and smile back at this young man after feeding him for the first time.

"He likes you." Edward whispered low enough so that the boy I was feeding wouldn't hear. "He likes that you're helping him and smiling at him." That makes me feel a little bit better at being near him, and I smiled a little more _. I just hope I don't bond with him too much to let go._ Carlisle decided that this would be the best time to bring up naming him.

Kyle's POV

"We were talking last night, and since you have joined our family it would be best if you had a name we will call you by." He stated putting away his papers.

 _ **I would get a name too!**_ This made me excited, so I smiled at him.

"He would like to have a name." Edward spoke for me.

"What do you think your name should be?" Alice said giving him an encouraging smile.

 _ **How do you name something? I don't know what I would be called.**_

"He doesn't know." Edward stated.

"Well we thought of a few last night." Alice started listing," Jonathan, Alex, Kyle…"

"Kyle?" I spoke it out loud. I liked the way it sounds and feels to say. I smiled at them to let them know I liked it.

"He likes that name." Edward said. "Okay you want to be Kyle."

 _ **Yes**_.

"Rosalie picked it out." Alice mentioned. I turned to give Rosalie a big smile.

 _ **She named me.**_ I don't know why I was particularly happy that it was Rosalie who named me, but I was happy all the same.

"Kyle is happy that you named him." Edward spoke for me again, and Rosalie gave me a smile; this time she wasn't sad.

Emmett POV

Everyone watched this exchange between Kyle and Rosalie and saw the beginning stages of a connection happening between them. For the most part Emmett has gotten to keep Rose all to himself. She likes the other members of the family, but she was always closer to Emmett.

 _What is going on between these two?_ Sharing, especially when I can to his mate, was never one of Emmett's strong qualities. He could become territorial very quickly.

"Well now that that is settled, Kyle, we have to go to school and work for the day so you will spend the day with Esme." Carlisle spoke up, "We all better get going, and Kyle, try to use your words more often. Speaking is very important in this world, and you'll need it to meet others." Kyle nodded, then thought about it, and simply smiled,

"Yes."

Carlisle smiled back at him and got up from the table with his briefcase to head off to work at the hospital. We followed suit to go to school; which was a complete waste of time when you've got about fifteen High School Diplomas and some college degrees, but what can you do when you look perpetually youthful.

We all said goodbye to Kyle, I added a hand to his head to ruffle his hair with my goodbye, while he gave a quiet "Bye" with saddened eyes for seeing us all leave him.

"We will be back soon." I heard Rosalie stop and turn to tell him before she left the kitchen.

I waited for her at the door and walked her to her car that we were taking to school. "So Kyle is growing on you huh?" I asked with a big smile.

"Yeah I guess." She answered with a smile, but I can still see sadness in her eyes.

"Go ahead tell me what it is about Kyle that makes you so sad." I ask her gently while the others have already driven off." You always have sad eyes when you look at him."

"You'll think it's silly." She said dropping her smile.

"Come on …tell me." I egged on.

"She took an unnecessary breath and let it out. She admitted slowly. "You think…if we were still human, and had children they would of…looked like Kyle." Having children was one of the touchy subjects when it came to Rosalie. It's the man reason she regrets being a vampire, and it was the one thing that I couldn't give her.

"I don't know, maybe." I answered her in a low voice, "But now you have him now." She gave it some thought for a few seconds and sighed. The started the car and drove down the driveway that led to the road to school.


	5. Esme

Chapter 5 Esme

AN: Took a few more days than I had wanted, but I couldn't get to a computer. I've been so happy to hear from you guys. If there are any scenes from the TV series or the books and videos I'll try to add them into what I have already planned for the storyline.

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _ **Italics are thoughts**_

 _Italics and bold are Kyle's thoughts_

Esme POV

As Carlisle and the others left for the day I was left alone with, the newly named and now son, Kyle. He was still looking at the front door that the others had gone through until he noticed that I was looking at him. He stared back at me with a sad face.

"Don't worry they'll be back in a few hours." I smiled at him, "until then we will do fun things around the house." He just continued to look at me. It was starting to become strange and unnerving to be alone with a teenager who didn't talk. "Why don't you finish your breakfast and then we can work on your speech when you're done."

"Yes." Kyle answered still disappointed to have less [people around him, ad put his head down to his plate to continue eating.

 _I've got to think of something to do with him to make him happier to be around me. He was family now and I'm not entirely sure if he knows what it means to be in a family._

I went and sat next to him to see if this could peak his interests. He looked up at me as I did, "Hey, one thing that I like to do when the kids are away is to work on my art, and we also have to design a room for you to have for yourself. Which do you think you want to work on first?" I was mostly trying to get him to talk. So far he didn't bother to voice his ideas. He pursed his lips in thought, and then tried very hard to put towards what he was thinking.

"What's art?" he said finally getting out his question.

"Well, one kind of art is making pictures or drawings of what you've seen or something you think about. I'm working on pictures as well. I'll be right back to show you what I mean." I walked away from him at human speed at first, because Kyle was still watching me. I had just remembered that we hadn't told about what we were and didn't want to scare him. At the stairs I switched to vampire speed and went to my office full of my art supplies and the paintings I've been working on. _This should work as a good example._ This painting I had finished about a year ago. I brought it to the table with Kyle still sitting in his spot and placed it in front of him and his plate. It was a painting of my family portrait with me and Carlisle in the center and the children surrounding us. He just stared at the painting to study every detail that I had put into every person. "When you draw or do paintings first you get a picture in your head of a memory or idea and then transfer that picture onto the paper with art pencils and paints." I explained while he was still diligently studying the family portrait in front of him.

"This is the one I want to try first." Kyle said with excitement and completely sure that this was better than making a bedroom for himself.

"Great!" I was excited that he may have a love of art as much as I do. "Are you done with your breakfast? You can draw right here of you like." He was only halfway finished with the plate I had given him, but that may have been too much to begin with.

"Yes!"

"Good. Then let's get everything off the table and I'll go get all the supplies you will need." When he took his plate and glass off the table I directed him to put them in the sink while I went back upstairs to get him some big sheets of paper and a large box of art crayons that had almost every shade of color possible in the pack. I demonstrated to him first, on a separate sheet, how art crayons worked to get the color on the paper by simply doing a few strokes. He happily took them and thought of his own memory that he wanted to do himself. After a few seconds of this the memory came to him and he got to work on his own drawing. But Kyle didn't draw in strokes as I had shown him; he tapped. He was making little dots that looked kind of like pixels all over the paper and switched colors as he needed. I didn't correct him since there really isn't a wrong way to do it, and by the looks of it he was going to take a while to make a complete picture. Instead of staying at the table with him I decided to wash the dishes from breakfast and let him continue on. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't even notice that I had gotten up and left him. When I was done he was still going at his tapping on his paper and wasn't slowing down. He had a look of excitement and concentration I thought it better to leave him to it a while longer before I asked him anything about how he was doing, and leave to do another project.

"Kyle, I'm going to let you stay here while I go upstairs and clear out a room for a bedroom for you to have for yourself. Okay?"

Without even looking up or to stop tapping he simply gave me," Okay." I'm not sure if he was just mimicking what he heard me saw, but I left it alone and smiled at his eagerness at his drawing and went upstairs.

Two hours later I had finished clearing out one of my work rooms, that used to be a bedroom that we b=never used, into a bedroom for Kyle, no doubt Alice new I was going to do this today and had already ordered some furniture for him. Over the hours I listened in on Kyle downstairs, but his tapping never stopped except to switch crayons or I would hear rustling that told me he had to start a new sheet for another drawing. I knew the table was going to be a mess when I went downstairs again.

Since I was now done, I actually went down stairs to see Kyle and what he had been up to and to make him take a break and give him a snack. He hadn't moved an inch, still in his seat he was tapping on his sheet. I carefully came up behind him and saw that the kitchen table was covered in Kyle's drawings. If you could call them that. They looked more like photographs. If I hadn't been the one to give him the art crayons I would have thought this whole time that he had been tapping with ink to make these. The details, texture and shading that Kyle used where were amazing at they looked exactly as if the objects in his drawings where real things. Two of the drawings were of the woods not far from the house. One was as if you were lying on the ground and looking up into the canopy of the trees. Another of the trees in an upright position. Another was of Kyle looking at himself in a small pool of water. The rest were of the family. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Alice walking towards him in the woods still, all of us in the living room, and the last were of us this morning at breakfast.

I was so busy studying all of these pictures that I hadn't noticed that Kyle was finished with his current one, and was looking up at me nervously. He was waiting to her what I thought of them.

"Are they good." He asked. He had hidden his last picture under the table in case I didn't like the ones that he had done. He must be embarrassed of that one if he thinks I don't like his pictures.

"Kyle these are marvelous. The details you used are remarkable." Hopefully this would get a smile out of him. Those words weren't just for his benefit either; they actually were fabulous; especially for someone who, I'm guessing, has never drawn before.

His demeanor changed when he saw how truly happy I was with his work. His smile spread across his face. "Can I see the one you just finished? I asked making sure he heard my excitement to see it so he could stop being nervouse about it. But I needn't have worried about it for he was complexly happy to bring it from under the table and put it on top of the pile of his other drawings. Once again I was amazed. It was exactly like the painting I had showed him earlier of the family portrait. Everyone was in the exact same e order and given the same detail that I had given them. From the shade of their hair and color of their clothes they were wearing were exactly the same. Except Kyle had added himself to the portrait. He was on Carlisle top right in between Emmett and Rosalie. If I could have cried I would have. At seeing my expression Kyle got nervous again tried to move it away from my sight. I stopped his hand from moving it away, and brought my arm around him for a hug with all my love put into it. He did have a sense of what it means to be a part of a family. He is my son, and I'm going to make sure that he always knows it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Carlisle only had a short five our shift today at eh hospital and would arrive home a little earlier than the children from school. Kyle and I heard the car pull up. I was excited, but Kyle was still nervous about what the others would think of his drawing we hung on the wall for all to see. As Carlisle stepped through the door, the first thing he saw was the painting we had placed specifically in that spot on the wall so it would be the first thing that everyone would see entering the house. Framed perfectly, it was the drawing Kyle had done of the entire family with him added in.

"Esme I'm home." He called from the door. He left his briefcase there and walked closer to the wall to get a better look at the picture. I walked with Kyle from the kitchen over to Carlisle.

"Hello love." I leaned up more and he turned his face to give me a kiss. "I see you found the picture Kyle made." I had such a big proud smile on my face and what Kyle had done. I really did love this picture the most. Carlisle turned to look Kyle in surprise and saw Kyle smiling now as Esme was.

"You did this Kyle? Carlisle found the words to ask.

"Yes. Esme says they're really good." Kyle answered. Apparently if I said they were good that gives Kyle confidence and that there is no argument that they are. Now he was no longer nervous about his pictures and was happy that the others would get to see them.

"They are very good. " Carlisle gave him a smile back in agreement " It definetly deserves to be right here on this wall. The others will be here soon, and I know they will love it as much as I do." Kyle's smile was now permanent on his face.

A few minutes later the rest of my children were driving up the road from school. At vampire speed they parked their cars and came in. Alice, i knew, had already known about the picture and after coming in through the door, didn't give the picture a single look, and went straight to Kyle to give him a big hug. "Kyle it's beautiful. You really are my brother now."

"What is beautiful?" Jasper asked walking through the door after Alice, but then looked up at the wall and knew immediately what she was refereeing to. The rest of the family looked in the direction Jasper had as they came in as well to see Kyle's picture looking back at them from the wall.

"Whoa Kyle you did that?" Emmett said with enthusiasm. He then left the door to I've Kyle a smile and a pat on the back. "It looks great man."

"Thank you." He answered and turned to me to see if he had said it right. In the remaining hours after he finished his pictures and we framed the family portrait, we worked on his manners and speech.

"And you're talking now." Edward added. I liked Kyle's voice. It was a deep boyish voice, but not quite baritone that suited him.

"The rest of his pictures are still on the kitchen table." I added in and had everyone go to the kitchen to see them. Everyone left to go except Rosalie and Kyle.

Kyle was watching Rosalie and Rosalie's eyes were fixed on the painting. I could tell that she was more focused in on Kyle standing with her and Emmett. Looking at it too, I remembered how Rosalie would love to have a child, and then I noticed that standing next to Emmett and Rosalie that Kyle did look a little like them both. But vampires couldn't have children, no matter how badly Rosalie wanted to be a mother, and Kyle looking like a good mix between her and Emmett must have given Rosalie a prick of pain to look at the portrait.

Kyle walked closer Rosalie, smile still on her face, and asked her

"Do you like it Rosalie. "She turned to him with a shocked look on her face. It was the first time he had spoken a full sentence to her. Kyle waited anxiously for her answer.

"I love it. It's a perfect family portrait." She answered managing a smile, but I could still see sadness in her eyes. Kyle was too happy to notice this time, he was just happy that he had gotten her to smile, even if it was covering up pain.

"Come on you two." I called from behind them "The rest are waiting in here." They listened to me this time filled into the kitchen with the rest of the family. I gave Rosalie a comforting side hug. Sometimes I forget how much she wishes for a human life with a house filled with her own family. I didn't know how, but anything other than her leaning our home to start her own a vampire family, I hoped she could find complete happiness with a family of her own.


	6. Noticing Things

Chapter 6 Noticing Things

AN: This will be a two chapter update. Sorry if I made you cry with that last one. I've been so happy to hear from you guys. If there are any scenes from the TV series or the books and videos I'll try to add them into what I have already planned for the storyline.

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

Its been over a month since Kyle joined the Cullen family. Carlisle and the others had kept their eyes open for any news or gossip about a missing teenager, but no one ever put out notices around town. In a way the Cullens were relived to able to keep Kyle with them, and so far Kyle's absence wasn't causing another family grief. At the same time it was strange for a teenager to go missing and no one is looking for him. It was almost as if Kyle had come out of thin air.

Even stranger than Kyle's parents not looking for him is Kyle's behavior and abilities. When a room was created for him he would at first pretend to go to sleep. Every night he silently refused to sleep in a bed. He would leave his room, when he thought the Cullens were sleeping, and sneak into the bathroom and lay in the bathtub through the night falling directly to sleep. After about two weeks of this the Cullens gave in and replaced the bed in his room with a custom made large old fashioned tub without the pipes. Since then he has slept in his room at night.

Kyle also had the endurance of a physical trainer. One day Emmett asked Kyle to play outside with him in the woods. It was mostly a race because Emmett was curious about the type of sports Kyle would be able to play with him, and to get Kyle out of the house to get him used to the outside world. The Cullens couldn't stay in one place for too long or others would get suspicious of their ability not to age. Soon Kyle would have to meet others. Emmett started them off at an average human pace of a jog. At first Emmett would stay with him and would suddenly speed up. Jumping ahead of Kyle in their race he yelled over his shoulder,

"Bet you can't run faster than me." Kyle would speed up to get leveled with him and pass him easily. "Huh, you're pretty fast little brother." This was true Emmett was speeding up to the point that he was at the speed of Olympic runners, and Kyle wasn't even sweating. Emmett continued on with their little game, switching it up every now and again by climbing a tree, for almost an hour around the woods until he decided it was time to circle back to the house. Kyle never slowed down or showed any hint of exhaustion the entire time like a normal human is supposed to.

Kyle also had the intelligence of a mathematical genius. One afternoon Edward sat down with his school books at the living room table with some worksheets from his advanced placement trigonometry class. Kyle looked over at them and without thinking took one of Edwards's pages and started filling out each of the problems showing each step of solving them. To say that Edward was shocked was an understatement.

"Kyle. How do you know what you're doing?" Edward asked. He still couldn't believe what he was doing.

"I don't know. I just know how to solve for the x." he answered without looking up from his work.

"Carlisle." Edward whispered so Kyle wouldn't hear him," Walk into the living room casually. I want you to see Kyle doing advanced Trig." Carlilse came in and greeting the boys, but Kyle still didn't look up. Carlisle sat and watched as Kyle finished up the first page in less than two minutes and handed him the next one. All of Kyle's answers were correct. Considering that they had to teach Kyle what a robe was only a month ago, it made absolutely no sense for Kyle to be this intelligent.

Kyle wasn't the only one that strange instances surrounded. Kyle noticed a lot of things about the Cullens that were different from him. The first thing he noticed was that he was the only one who went to sleep at night. At first he just assumed that he just went to bed earlier than the others, but he stayed up a few nights to see when they went to sleep. Always he would end up falling into sleep before they did. Also they never ate. Esme would always make food for him every day, but never anyone else even herself. He would offer to Esme,

"Would you like some?" when she sat his plate in front of him.

"Oh, no thank you honey. I'm not hungry." She answered quickly. Kyle also tried offering the others at the table as well, but they did the same as Esme.

"Why do all of you never eat?" he asked everyone. None of them answered him.

"We only eat what we hunt." Alice answered for the table. They all turned to her with a shocked look. She had somewhat revealed a deep secret of theirs.

"Can I go too!" Kyle was always excited to be included in family activities, and this hunting was something that all of them did except him.

"Sure, someday when you're ready we'll all go together." Kyle was happy enough with knowing that in the future that it was intended for him to go with the rest of the family to hunt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

One night after Kyle; had gone to sleep the Cullens all gathered in the living room again to have another family meeting. With everyone settled in their spots, Carlisle brought up the issue at hand.

"Its been about two months now, and Kyle has gotten a lot better at understanding himself and us. He is starting to notice that he is very different than us and we are starting to get a lot of questions that we can't answer without revealing ourselves too much." Carlisle said. Even though Kyle most likely didn't know what a vampire was, they all have had years of practice of keeping their secret that it was uncomfortable to just let it out. "So I called this meeting to see if we are in agreement that it is time to tell him that we are vampires."

"Yes we should." Emmett spoke up first. "He keeps asking me questions on why he's so different than us." Over time Kyle had become attached with Emmett. He was the first one Kyle would go to if he had a question or needed help. "Just the other day he came to me worried that something is wrong with him. He knows that we are humans like him, but he still knows that he isn't exactly like us." Emmett hated it when Kyle felt bad about himself for no reason. Everyone in the house loved Kyle, but Kyle bonded to Emmett making Emmett love Kyle as if he were his own flesh and blood. Normally humans shied away from Emmett because of his size, but with Kyle usually the opposite happened.

"We can't keep it from him forever." Rosalie agreed. "Alice did say he was going to become one of us anyway." Since Kyle had taken to spending a lot of his time with Emmett, that meant at least half of that time was also spent with her. This didn't help that it still pained her to be around Kyle. She always managed to treat him as her son when he still thought of Esme as the family's mother.

"Kyle doesn't really know about anyone else, so we aren't going to appear strange to him." Edward said, "But other vampires tend to run into us by chance. We should warn him about others who would harm him."

"Yes, Kyle's scent alone is reason enough for other vampires to be curious of him." Jasper added in. Jasper had been doing great with having a human in such close proximity of him every day, and still being able to control his thirst. This was mainly due to Kyle not having much of a scent at all. It is extremely unusual for humans to only have a faint scent at any time. The only way to know if Kyle is around is if there is a slight scent of honey and that's it. As long as his blood stayed inside him. Once when Kyle was helping Esme cut lettuce for his lunch Kyle cut himself. It bothered Esme a little, but she was able to control herself and help him control his bleeding. Jasper was in the next room watching TV during the cut. Jasper stiffened instantly at the smell of Kyle's blood. Thankfully the scent wasn't very strong, but it was still blood. So Jasper was able to control himself and go outside until he was calm. "Also other vampires will be curious as to why we are keeping a live human with no bite marks." Rosalie and Emmett growled a little at the thought of anyone feeding on Kyle.

"So it is agreed we should tell Kyle." Carlisle finalized, "Now when should we tell him?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, and we'll all be home. We can tell him then." Alice stated. "He's going to be fine with this, really. "It was 11 at night and final. Everyone was anxious of the long wait that they had through the night at telling Kyle the truth of themselves.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Kyle woke up the next morning as usual he went to the kitchen table for breakfast. "Morning everyone." Kyle said as he passed Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper in the living room, and kept going to the kitchen. Only Esme was in the Kitchen.

"Morning." He greeted her too.

"Morning honey." Esme answered with his breakfast in her hands.

"Where are Edward, Rosalie and Emmett?"

"They went on a hunt again."

"How come you won't tell me what hunting is?" he wasn't judgmental in his tone, but curious. "You said I would do it someday." When they get back, and you finish your breakfast, we'll explain everything to you then. Okay?" she promised.

"Okay." Kyle answered with a smile and quickly started on his breakfast.

Kyle waited in the living room, after breakfast, to watch TV until Edward and the rest came back. He was eager to find out what he would be doing with the rest of his family soon. The second they stepped through the door he asked the room, "Can you tell me now." His large smile on his face again.

"Yes Kyle." Carlisle said with a smile and turned off the TV. "Now is as good a time as any." Everyone took a seat, and waited as Carlisle began. "Well you know that you are human right Kyle." Kyle nodded," You may have noticed that there are differences between you and the rest of us."

"Yes, is there something wrong with me?" Kyle asked him.

"No you are fine just the way you are. It's just that the reason you are so different from us is because you are human and we are not." Kyle just looked around at them confused, they looked human like him. "We are vampires Kyle." Kyle continued to look confused.

"What's that?"

"Well, we once were human then we were changed." Carlisle was trying to give the simplest explanation possible of what a vampire is. "Since you're human Kyle you will get older, but as vampires we never age. We stay the same forever and never die."

"Okay." Kyle answered simply. He didn't understand what else to say or why this was an issue. "Is that why you don't eat or sleep too."

"Yes, but we do eat. Vampires drink blood." During Carlisle's explanation Kyle looked around at the others who were waiting for his reaction to their great reveal. That's one of the reasons we needed to tell you about us. Vampires tend to drink from humans like you. They are also stronger than a human; which makes taking their blood even easier, and kill them"

"So, you all want my blood?" Kyle asked trying to find out what Carlisle was leading to.

"No!" Everyone answered quickly.

"We promise Kyle we don't want to harm you." Jasper assured him.

"That's right. We just wanted to tell you so there would be no secrets between us." Carlisle continued. "We don't drink human blood, we only drink from animals, but other vampires don't. If you ever meet another vampire, or see one, try to stay away from them and call one of us immediately.

"Okay." Kyle answered sill a little unsure what all of this meant for him. He had never met any others before and didn't know the difference between them and the Cullens. _**What are vampires like who drink human blood?**_ "So I'm going to be a vampire too? You said I would go hunting with you one day. You hunt animal blood."

"Yes, but not yet. You still no very little about the world around you but you can become a vampire when you're older. But only if you want to." Carlisle answered. This was common in family meetings for Carlisle to be the only one to answer Kyle's questions. Not on purpose, it just happened that way. "Do you have any questions for us?"

"Not really." Kyle didn't really know what to ask. He now knew why he wasn't like everyone in his family, but could become a vampire if he wanted.

"Okay. If you do just ask any of us." Carlisle said and Kyle nodded. With that over with everyone relaxed a bit and moved around the house to unwind and let Kyle digest this new piece of information.

ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOM WHETHER GOOD OR BAD! :D


	7. Questions

Chapter 7 Questions

AN: This will be a two chapter update. This is the second chapter. I'm always happy to hear from you guys.

If there are any scenes from the TV series or the books and videos I'll try to add them into what I have already planned for the storyline.

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

Kyle POV

It's been a few months since my family told me they were vampires. At first I didn't what that meant, but I soon found out what they had been holding back when I'm around. All of them were incredibly fast, strong, and strangely enough they glittered in the sunlight. One important detail I remembered to ask about is what happened to me when I age. Carlisle told me that aging means that my body will develop, but then it gets old and eventually dies. If I continued to age then the family loved would have to deal with the pain of my death. _**Is that why Rosalie is always sad to look at me? Did she think I would choose not to become a vampire and die some day?**_ I decided that I could just ask her myself and maybe when I turn into a vampire she can stop being sad. It was the afternoon so usually she is in her room reading a book or watching a movie. I left my room to go to hers. This time it was a book.

"Rosalie." I called as I ran in her room and jumped on her bed.

"Yes Kyle what is it?" she looked up at him thinking something was wrong.

"Are you sad to look at me because you think I'm going to die?" I asked hoping that was it. I could reassure her that I would choose to become a vampire and she could be happy. Downstairs I heard a loud crash. I think it was dishes. I turned my head back to Rosalie to get my answer. She had dropped her book and was staring at me with an expression I had never seen before. It was mad, but really mad.

"Get out!" she said in a low at first and then a scream with a dangerous voice. I didn't understand why she was suddenly this way.

"What did I do?" I asked. At that moment Esme came in the room and pulled me by the shoulders out of the room. There was a pain in my chest that I didn't understand. As I was being led out Emmett went in to Rosalie's room and closed the door. "What did I do?" I asked again, but I was starting to feel my throat close up, and the pain in my chest was getting worse. Esme didn't give him an answer except a smile of pity.

"It's okay Kyle. You didn't know?" she eventually answered as they went down the stairs.

"But what did I do? All I wanted to know is why she was always sad to look at me." I was so confused. _**Rosalie had never gotten mad at me before. Emmett all the time, but never me.**_ It didn't feel right. My chest was starting to tighten and the pain increased. My eyes were starting to fill up. "What's happening to me?" I was starting to get scared, water was starting to leak out of me, and it was getting hard to breathe.

"Kyle calm down. Don't cry." Esme tried to talk me down, and continued to lead me through the house.

"Kyle, are you okay." Alice followed us as we went through the kitchen. Esme was leading me outside. I suddenly felt a wave of calm go through me. I knew it was jasper. He had told me how he could manipulate emotions in others and was trying to make me feel better, but was still keeping his distance. He left the physical nurturing to Esme and Alice. At the backyard patio we had a table, a hammock, that only Esme and Carlisle used, and a swing. They decided that putting us on the swing was the best. I was still crying for a while before I said anything.

"Why did she yell at me? Why is she mad?" I wanted to know so badly.

"You didn't do anything Kyle. Rosalie has had a hard time dealing with being a vampire." Alice said giving me a side hug.

"Why?"

"Well, when Rosalie was human one of her biggest dreams was to get married and have children of her own, but she had a…accident and then Carlisle turned her into a vampire." Edward answered me.

"The main reason it hurts her to look at you is that you look like Emmett and her if you were son, but you're not her son so it makes her feel like she's so close to having what she's always wanted but still can't when she looks at you.""

"But if vampires can't have children how do you have so many?" _**I thought everyone here were Esme's children.**_

"We are all adopted by Esme and Carlisle." Alice answered "None of us are their real children."

"Adopted?" I asked, "What's that?"

"Well none of us have real parents so Carlisle and Esme became our parents. None of us need them really since we can take care of ourselves, but they fill the role that we need in our family." I think I understood the concept of adopting, but now I felt bad for Rosalie again. She couldn't get what she wanted most and I had reminded her of it.

"Should I go say sorry." I was unsure if it was okay to go near her again.

"No." Alice said with a smile. But her eyes had widened a little so I knew it wasn't a good idea to go up there again. "She'll be fine. Come on lets go sit with the boys inside." I let Esme and Alice guide me back inside where Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper were sitting. Carlisle let me sit with him on the sofa in a half hug. _**It felt awkward when everyone knows you did something you shouldn't, and couldn't fix it.**_


	8. Birthday

Chapter 8 Birthdays

AN: If there are any scenes from the TV series or the books and videos I'll try to add them into what I have already planned for the storyline.

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

This chapter is dedicated to littlealicecullen1901, and mamahd. You both have reviewed and encouraged me and it's greatly appreciated. And mamahd I had already written this chapter when you gave your last review and it made me smile to see you had guessed this chapter. Thank you so much to all who read. Now to my favorite chapter so far.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No POV

"Alice not this again!" Rosalie was frustrated at Alice. She wanted to throw another party.

"this is different," Alice huffed," It's your birthday party." Alice loves to throw parties and looks for any occasion to throw one. It's March so that means its Rosalie's turn to survive one of Alice's parties with her as the center of attention. Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper are the only ones who still give her grief about throwing them birthday parties still. Alice is the only one in the house that didn't actually know their human birthday. So she just picked hers once a year whenever it fancied her.

Kyle was walking by Rosalie's room where she and Alice were arguing and listened in.

"There's no point in celebrating your birthday when you live forever." Rosalie countered. Since the incident with Rosalie and her shouting at him in that room Kyle tended to stay away from her room for too long. She was arguing with Alice so going in wasn't the best idea. He decided that Emmett would be the better one to go to. He was downstairs playing video games with Jasper. They were always very serious about being interrupted during thier games. Normally because there was some kind of bet connected with it; so Kyle knew to wait until they were done with this round on the couch next to them.

"Hey Kyle." Emmett said while he was still playing, but not too busy to notice Kyle. "What's up?"

"I have a question, but it can wait until you're done." Kyle answered.

"Go ahead; I've almost got em anyway." Jasper said smiling as he was trying to get his warrior to swing a battle ax at Emmett's troll head.

"That's what he's thinkin." Emmett said with his big smile. Both of their life bars were about at zero. Kyle still just waited until they were done.

Instead Kyle stayed and listened to Edward playing his piano from the room down the hall. It was something calm and quiet this time. Kyle loved hearing Edward play. The vibrations of each not relaxed him and tented to make him doze off. He had been playing for a while before Kyle came down and was almost done. On the last note Kyle was a little disappointed the song was over. Edward put his music sheets away and pulled down the piano covering. At vampire speed he came into the living room to the arguing of Emmett and Jaspers finished game. Jasper had just lost by a close finish. Emmett and Jasper tended to playfully cheat at video games with each other and the usually ended in the brothers having a wrestling match.

"Not in the house!" Esme yelled from the backyard. Her and Carlisle always sat in their backyard patio and lay together in their hammock. Alice said that is their version of a 'vacation from the kids' so we were supposed to leave them alone when they did this. Esme was sweet, but her vicious vampire side could come out if you broke her house. After a few more hits, Jasper and Emmett stopped and settled on the couch.

Emmett POV

"So, what's on your mind Kyle." I asked Kyle with a big smile. I loved how he always came to me first when he doesn't know something. That's not usually the role I play in this family. Unless it has something to do with my strength. Although when I came to Kyle e that still applied. Once he was outback with Esme and a snake hissed at him and scared him. He didn't run to Esme though. He high tailed it into the house and ran straight to me and put his around my waist for dear life. It felt pretty good that Kyle depended on me for some things. "What's question did you have little bro?"

"What's a birthday?" he asked. "Alice and Rosalie are arguing about Alice giving her one. Why is she mad to get one?" I was chuckling in my head. We tried teaching Kyle things here and there, but the only real knowledge he had of the world was what Esme tutored him in. Everything else was learned as he went.

"A birthday is when you celebrate the day you were born. Rosalie doesn't like making a big deal about hers. When you're always going to live another day like us there isn't a point for it. You on the other hand are not immortal. Well not yet anyway, but you will get a good idea of a birthday when Alice gets Rosalie's ready."

"But Rosalie doesn't want one." We all laughed a little at that.

"That has never stopped Alice before." Jasper explained while he laughed.

"Yeah, Alice loves her parties, "Edward added, "She always ends up getting her way about these things."

"Then how do you celebrate it?" Kyle continued asking; turning his head to me again.

"Well for yours Kyle, since you eat food, you will get cake and other special foods, probably homemade by Esme, and everyone will give you presents. Ours just tend to include a hunting trip, where you get to hunt your favorite animal, sometimes we go away for a trip, and we all give that person presents."

"A present." Kyle said to himself. I could tell that he was wondering what to do about a present for Rosalie. We had had already given him small presents like a computer, or movies, just we wanted to so he knows what a present is. But Kyle didn't have any money. So that was probably the worry that was going through his mind right now.

"Don't worry little bro we'll help you pick out something for her." Kyle gave me another one of his admiring smiles with his teeth showing.

Since we couldn't wrestle anymore, we switched from that to watching TV. Kyle on the other hand continued to worry about the present he wanted to get for Rosalie. After a while of brainstorming Edward turned his head to Kyle and was giving him a strange look. Then that look turned to shock.

"Kyle are you sure you want to do that." He whispered to Kyle to give the impression that the rest of us couldn't still hear them.

"Yeah it's perfect!" Kyle answered in certainty.

"It really is." Alice yelled from upstairs now, back in her and Jaspers room. She must have seen what Kyle was planning on doing.

"Yes!" Kyle was really excited now. He knew by now that Alice's visions were trustworthy. "Now I don't know how, will you help me?" instead of turning to me he was still talking to Edward only. He gave it some thought first.

"Yes." Edward answered. "I have an idea that would make it more real for her. I'll tell you about it later.

 _What is that kid planning?_ Whatever it was I was a little bummed that I wasn't in on their plans.

"Don't worry Emmett, you'll be in on it soon enough." Edward responded after reading my thoughts. Now I really wanted to know.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rosalie's POV

 _I can't believe it's that time of the year again. My birthday again._

I didn't mind the whole gift getting part, but Alice for some strange reason needed to go all out every time. At least Kyle is here. That will at least make things different this year. Usually around birthdays, everyone is secretly planning their presents until the party. They don't bother trying anymore around Alice and Edwards birthdays. So I didn't find it strange that everyone goes quiet, or change the subject whenever I came into the room. However I wasn't used to Kyle doing it. Normally he didn't hesitate to share a thought or ask a question, but he was being as secretive as the rest of the family.

His present I was the most curious about. He had been tapping, almost constantly, for a few a few hours a day, and when I would come into his room he would suddenly stop and hide his papers. Plus, I'll be the first one to get a present from him, and from what I can tell it's going to be a present he thought up all on his own. _He's so sweet._ I knew Edward was helping him with it, but it's still sweet that he came up with it. Well I was going to find out about it in a few hours.

Alice was already setting up decorations with Kyle's help. Esme was making a small cake. I would be blowing the candles, but only Kyle would be getting to eat it. I knew it was almost time for Alice to call me for the party. I huffed and decided to pick out an outfit. Alice said to just dress casual this time. I'm my closet; I had enough clothes to fill four department stores. In my casual section, I decided on a simple burgundy sundress. It had short sleeves and reached almost passed my knees.

"Hey birthday girl. I was sent to fetch you." Emmett came behind me and gave me a kiss. I extended it longer than he had expected it to last. "Well you're in a better mood than I thought you'd be." He was giving me his sexy grin.

"Wanna make em wait?" I gave him another smoldering kiss that he had to use his willpower to get out of.

"As much as I want to," and he really wanted to. His eyes were turning black, "we can't, Kyle would kill me. He's been excited about getting your present ready." I huffed again at this, but I never could stay mad at Kyle.

"Fine let's get this over with." And like a gentleman Emmett offered me his arm to escort me down the stairs to make my grand entrance to the living room.

"Happy Birthday Rosalie!" everyone cheered as I entered. Kyle in front of the little crowd and giving me the biggest smile of them all.

I seriously do not see the point in throwing this party, but I went through the motions anyway. Thankfully after years of being no fun on mine, my birthday parties were short. Just presents and we were done. The cake was the only addition, but that was only for Kyle's sake. Alice brought in a small three layered cake with elaborate vine decorations on it. Each layer had an outside ring of candles on them that matched my dress.

"Everybody ready to sing." Alice said as she stood in front of me, and the all started. Normally I cringed at hearing this song and my smile becomes fixed, but Kyle got messed up and sang 'Happy birthday to you' four times instead of three. It was so cute and I smiled at him while he blushed at me. Alice put the cake down in the table, and they all gathered around it while I sat and waited to open their presents. From Esme and Carlisle were open plain tickets, but for three instead of two. Why would I need three, it would just be me and Emmett? Alice and Edward gave me a custom made floor length royal blue Gucci dress. Emmett had a matching diamond necklace and bracelet to match the dress. Then finally there was only Kyle and Jasper left.

"Happy Birthday Rosalie." Kyle said with his wide smile. Then he quickly came to me to hand me a black leather folder.

"Thank you guys." I answered giving Kyle a kiss on the cheek.

"Look at all the pages first." Alice said as I opened the cover. I was more of Kyle's drawings that looked like photos. The first was page sized version of the family portrait we had on our wall, and I smiled at having my own personal version of it. I turned the page and was shocked.

"What is this?"

"Look at all the pages first." Alice repeated. Everyone was anxiously waiting for my response to something in my present. I turned the page and there were more pictures. One was of Emmett and me with a baby facing the camera smiling. Next page was a yearbook styled photo of a five year old, next a six year old, seven year old, etcetera. Until I notice that the fourteen year old picture looked like a younger version of Kyle. They were all of Kyle as if it had been an album to over his entire life.

"Jasper helped me with the pictures." Kyle smiled proudly.

"I know a guy at a police station in New York," Japer added, "He specialized in facial recognition and gave us an assumption on what Kyle would look like younger." There were photos of him as a child cooking with Esme and they had flour on their faces. A young Kyle with Emmett holding a baseball bat with him to teach Kyle how to swing. I turned the page and felt like crying. Others were of me playing with him, and of Emmett and an older Kyle throwing a football to each other.

"These are all great Kyle and Jasper." I smiled at them trying not to cry. "Thank you." And then turned to hug Kyle.

"Look at the last page too." Kyle said, "That's the real surprise." His face was both excited and nervous for me to see the last page. On the last page I was surprised to see that it wasn't another picture. It was a document. They were relinquishment of parental rights forms. I didn't understand. They were signed by Carlisle and Esme for Kyle. These couldn't be real. None of us were legally adopted by Carlisle or Esme. That included Kyle.

"Keep looking." Alice added again.

The next page was adoption papers. Kyle's name was signed at the top as the adoptee. Esme and Carlisle signed their names as the grandparents. Alice signed as an aunt. Jasper and Edward signed as Uncles. At the very bottom Emmett had signed as the father. Lastly was my space, still left blank for me to sign the adoption papers, with a line underneath that said Rosalie-Mother.

I wanted to cry. Instead I looked up and everyone was looking at me with a smile waiting on my reaction. Kyle was still sitting next to me and put a pen on top of the adoption papers. I looked him straight in the eyes when he asked me the question that would have stopped my heart if it were still beating, but instead sent me into shock.

"Will you be my mother?"


	9. Rejected Evacuate

Chapter 9 Rejected/Evacuate

AN: If there are any scenes from the TV series or the books and videos I'll try to add them into what I have already planned for the storyline.

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

Thank you mamahd. Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm glad you liked the chapter. :D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No POV

Rosalie couldn't say anything. She just sat their dry sobbing looking back at Kyle. Everyone was waiting on edge for her response; Kyle being the most anxious of them all. When the sobbing stopped, Rosalie just stayed still and stared into oblivion. Kyle didn't understand Rosalie's behavior at all. Shock was a new emotion to him, and he was starting to worry that Rosalie was trying not to be mad.

 _ **Why is she crying? I thought this would make her happy. I would like her as my mom.**_

Kyle began to feel the pain on his chest again and it was getting worse by the second. He hadn't felt this and at this intensity since she had yelled at him in her room.

 _ **Is she mad at me for wanting to be her son?**_

Kyle gave up on waiting for Rosalie's response. He couldn't take the pain that was building up in his chest anymore and started to cry again. Esme came up behind Kyle to hold him, but shook himself away from her and ran to his room.

"Kyle come back!" Esme shouted for him as he was running up the stairs. Kyle ignored her and kept going. Esme made her way to go after him, but stopped to give Rosalie a saddened look. She still sat there in her seat in complete shock and that look turned to worried. Esme continued on, leaving to room after Kyle upstairs.

The rest of the Cullens were now trying to snap Rosalie out of her daze.

"Rosalie!" Emmett said a little loudly while shaking her shoulder. " Babe, come back to us!" He tried snapping his fingers and waving his hand in her face to try to get a response, but it hadn't done much.

"Poor Kyle." Alice thought aloud. They could hear him upstairs sitting on his bed sobbing; refusing to open the door to Esme, who was trying to talk him down through the door.

"Rosalie, look at me." Carlisle demanded as he held her face by the cheeks trying to get a response. He never had to deal with a vampire going into shock before. Edward, what's going on in her head?"

"She just keeps repeating I 'Kyle wants me to be his mother'" Edward answered and continued to monitor Rosalie's thoughts. Carlisle tried shaking her by the shoulders again, and this time she took a shaky unnecessary breath.

"Babe are you okay." Emmett spoke again taking her face in his hands to turn her to look at him.

"Em...Emmett?" Rosalie answered, her voice coming out very shaky.

"Yeah Babe, what is it?"

"Are you Kyle's father?" Emmett smiled at her and laughed.

"Yeah I am."

"Am I…..am I his… mother." She was still next to incapable of speaking correctly. After decades she finally had a child of her own. She still couldn't believe it. For the first time in forever Rosalie had a smile on her face that could match Emmett's.

"Well, you still have to sign the papers that say so." Emmett had never seen her smile like this. He wanted to stay there. Rosalie looked down to the floor at the binder full of Kyle's drawings and adoption papers he had made. She knew they weren't real adoption papers, but even if they were fake it was still written proof for Rosalie's claim on Kyle. Her son. Rosalie looked up to Kyle again, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Kyle." Emmett's face dropped a little, but he still smiled a little at her.

"He left." Edward answered. "He's upstairs." Rosalie stopped to listen, and heard Esme trying to talk to him through his door.

"He thought you rejected him." Jasper answered revealing the pain that Kyle was having in his chest. "He's now refusing to let Esme in the room."

Rosalie jumped up from her place and ran at vampire speed to Kyle's room. Esme moved over to make room for Rosalie at the door.

"Kyle!" Rosalie spoke urgently hoping he would listen to her. "Baby open the door."

"No!"

Kyle had yelled at her! He had never yelled at anyone. Ever.

"Kyle, baby I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I was just so shocked." She listened for a second. It was silent on the other side of the door. Kyle had stopped sobbing, but he hadn't moved from out of his tub. "You made my dream come true. You're the best boy any mother could have for a son, and I never thought in a million years that I would ever have you as a son." Kyle remained quiet to think over her words.

"So, you don't hate me?" Kyle mumbled.

"No. No I could never hate you." She had been waiting a long time to be able to say this. "You're my son. I'll always love you." Kyle got out of his tub in a rush, almost tripping over the rim, and unlocked the door. The second it opened Rosalie took Kyle in her arms and held him close to her. Kyle returned the gesture with his arms around her waist. Rosalie planted a few kisses in his hair. The rest of the family looked on at the scene in front of them. Alice and Esme were dryly crying with smiles and their mates held them while they smiled as well. Emmett decided not to join the hug Rosalie and Kyle were having. He had already gotten his 'Kyle is my son' moment when he first told him about how he wanted the family to adopt him, and asked me if I would sign the papers. Looking at how happy his rose was he let her have her moment.

Kyle looked up at Rosalie's face saw her face glowing with happiness to see him.

"Mom…"Rosalie kissed him on the forehead, and the rest of the family awed, "so did you sign the papers?" Rosalie pursed her lips.

"Not yet. They're still down stairs. You want to find me a pen?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The atmosphere around the house really changed since Kyle became Emmett and Rosalie's "official" son in the family. Instead of Kyle just calling everyone by their names, they were now Grandma and Grandpa, Aunt or Uncles, or Mom and Dad. They had never considered the possibility of having a new family, but they liked having the new shift in status. Emmett became a little more responsible to set a good example for Kyle. A lot of Kyle's behavior already mimicked Emmett, but now he was a model as a father instead of a big brother. He was still his usual lad back happy Emmett, but in a more mature way. This just meant fewer inappropriate jokes and comments, and a lot less pranking everyone.

Rosalie loved being a mother. She made sure to do everything she thought a proper mom should do for a son. She started with just always making Kyle's breakfasts for him in the morning before she went to school and all his meals on the weekends. Esme was saddened at this, but Rosalie managed not to get at her for not giving in instantly. Esme was a grandma and they tend to spoil the grandchild. They came to a compromise. Rosalie cooked the meals, and Esme still gets to bake for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Today was the hundredth graduation that the Cullens were attending. Rosalie and Emmett were graduating high school. A few days after this event they would be moving to their new home again. They had to explain to Kyle how they have to move around the time they graduate so people wouldn't get suspicious.

The Cullen family, with the exception of Rosalie and Emmett who were waiting backstage, were sitting in the center of the auditorium so Kyle could see the stage easily. It was Kyle's first time being around other people that didn't deliver packages to the house. Kyle loved it. He had never known that there could so many people in one spot. He couldn't stop looking around at everyone. The one thing he didn't like about being around so many people was that at some point they all looked back. Not at Kyle, but everyone seemed extremely interested in taking a peak at the Cullens over their shoulders. Kyle was starting to get nervous at all the stares. Alice held his hand as they waited for the graduation ceremony to start.

"Is this what it always like to be around people, and go to school?" Kyle asked, still holding onto Alice's hand. The man in front of them tried to casually peak over his shoulder, but turned back around when Kyle stared back.

"Yeah. At school hundreds of people are around." Alice answered, "When you do it as often as us it won't bother you so much."

"But why are they all staring?"

"Because to them we seem different. They don't know what it is, but we seem more mystical than the average human." She whispered because a few close by were still looking over at them. "They don't automatically think that we're vampires. Most people don't believe we exist."

"But I'm not a vampire, why are they staring at me?"

"Because you're with us."

"That's weird." This made Alice giggle at his innocence.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Kyle didn't believe her. Constantly having others look at him made him nervous. It made him rethink joining the others in school when they moved again.

One person in particular made Kyle anxious. His looks were more hidden and shorter than the others. His stares were always directed at Kyle alone. Kyle didn't mention this to the others. He wasn't really any different than any of the others in the auditorium. Edward caught on to his concerns all the same, and looked over at the man to hear his thoughts.

"Keep Kyle away from him. The man in the row behind them four seats down." Edward stated calmly. He dint want to scare Kyle. The man was tall, tanned, and broad shouldered with dark brown hair. "He keeps thinking 'That's him.' After looking at his phone and 'I can't believe it took them this long to take him out of the house.'" Despite not wanting to scare Kyle it did.

"How does he know about Kyle?" Jasper whispered over to Edward.

"I don't now, he was just ordered to keep an eye on him." _Was he sent from Kyle's real family?_

"I don't want to leave with him." Kyle answered, starting to panic.

"You won't have to." Alice whispered. "Just calm down and act as if you don't know, we'll get away from him as soon as possible."

"We leave the moment the graduation ceremony is over." Carlisle whispered facing Esme in an attempt to keep the man watching Kyle that they knew of his motives. "Rosalie and Emmett did you hear that?" there was a lot of noise in the auditorium, but Emmett and Rosalie heard Carlisle's call.

"Yeah we hear you. What's going on?" Emmett answered from behind the stage curtain.

"We may have a situation, but it can wait. How much longer until the ceremony starts."

"It's starting now. They just finished lining us up. We'll meet you at the car after this is over."

Trying to forget his worries about the man, Kyle figured it was best to focus on the graduation as he watched the students walk across the stage. As he saw his parents walk across the stage, both smiled and waved at Kyle. Rosalie wanted to leave for the car the second they went back behind the curtain. They had to stay because we had to gather again to do the ceremonial moving of the tassel on their caps, and throw them in the air.

"Are they really going to notice that we're not here? It's not like they do roll call. Rosalie scoffed, "I want to get to Kyle." The other students were waiting to gather back on stage.

"No, I don't think we do." Answered Emmett half way out of his graduation gown. He took Rosalie's hand and walked through the crowd out to the back exit. Most of the students in their way because they were either scared of Emmett and Rosalie scowling at them to move. "It's not like they won't mail us our twentieth diplomas in the mail."

"Carlisle, we're going to the car." Rosalie said out loud and Carlisle confirmed. Two at a time the Cullens left their seats, and made their way to the car to meet up with Emmett and Rosalie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't planned for the Cullens to leave their home for a couple more days and move to Washington. However Alice had a vision of the man from the auditorium coming to the house to try to steal Kyle, and Emmett killing him for it. Emmett hasn't had human blood, and didn't want to go back to it over one unknown man. If the man hadn't returned to his boss it would have raised too many questions, and possibly the police. The family decided it was better just to leave early than to confront this stranger. Thankfully they had the new house renovated and added on at the beginning of the year, and has been ready for months.

The Cullens were now at the airport telling Kyle about Forks Washington. They had been there before and it has been long enough that no one would still be alive to remember them. As they waited at their gate, Kyle got to watch a plane take off with wide eyes. Still staring out the window Kyle called for Emmett,

"Dad." At once Emmett walked from his seat to join Kyle.

"Yeah." Emmett answered with a grin" Excited to get on the plane?" then he noticed Kyle's eyes were widened in fear. Instead of speaking, Kyle shook his head quickly. Emmett keeps forgetting that a lot of Kyle's experiences are a first. Usually his reactions are that of a small child. "What is it son? There's nothing to be afraid of. The plane is perfectly safe."

"Are you sure. It went into the clouds and I don't see it anymore."

"It has to go up high so it doesn't run into anything." Kyle still looked worried. Normally when Emmett told him something wasn't worth being afraid of he believed him. I guess the line is drawn when it comes to him being at 50,000 feet. "Tell you what, why don't you sit next to me on the plane."

"Okay." Kyle answered quickly and got a little closer to Emmett.

"Anytime kiddo." Emmett grinned and gave Kyle a fatherly hug and kiss. When it came to affection towards Kyle it was hard for Emmett to keep it in when he's scared.

"Flight 1240 to Washington. Flight 1240 to Washington. First class is now boarding, please proceed to your gate. Thank you." A voice over the intercom announced.

"That's us." Rosalie called to her two men. She of course heard everything, but didn't want to embarrass Kyle by giving him a hug and kiss for being scared as he was explaining it to Emmett. Kyle walked a little slowly towards her waiting arm she put around his shoulder and guided him onto the plane.

 **AN: Who can guess who the man at the graduation who would of tried to steal Kyle. He will return a few more times in the story.**


	10. Forks Washington

Chapter 10 Forks Washington

AN:This is going to be a two chapter update this is the first chapter.

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

NO POV

As the Cullens drove to their newly built home in Forks Washington, Kyle was busy fidgeting in the backseat of the car looking at everything he could lay his eyes on. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett smirked at his childlike attitude. They sort of felt bad for keeping him away from other humans for so long. If a green place as Forks is exciting to him, then they were glad that he was joining them in school this round of high school. Kyle was only bummed that there were fewer people in Forks than in the last city they lived in. after being surrounded by a thousand people at the graduation he was hoping for more people to be in this city as well. All of them assured Kyle that it was better that there are fewer people.

As they drove, Rosalie realized that when they get to their new home that there wouldn't be any food for Kyle. She texted Carlisle that they were going to stop at a market and to go ahead to the house.

"Kyle, we're going to the market, how about you come in with us and pick out some foods you want to try." Rosalie turned around from the front seat to smile at him. Kyle had never gone into the grocery store. Mostly he would just eat whatever Esme and Rosalie put in front of him. It all tasted excellent, so there was never a need for him to be a picky eater.

"Okay." He answered still looking out the window at everything as Rosalie broke off from Carlisle in the leading car. Pulling off into another street, she followed it down a road to what looked like the main area of town and quickly found a grocery store. The parking lot was full of old trucks and cars. Rosalie's Mercedes instantly stood out. They were already getting attention from those nearby. Some even got out of their cars just to see who was inside. At the sight of the Cullens, including Kyle, people didn't bother being polite, but flat out stared at all of them. Granted four teenagers driving an expensive car, all having an unnatural beauty wasn't the norm in most places. Kyle still didn't like people staring at them and was now grateful that there aren't many people around. The staring made him think that something was wrong with him. Edward quickly pulled Kyle along and they all led him into the market. The reactions of those inside were pretty much the same as those in the parking lot.

"Just ignore they Kyle." Emmett told him as they grabbed a cart and started at the produce section. "Alright Kyle you're a growing boy, let's start here."

They went isle by isle, putting in almost everything Kyle picked into their cart.

"Can I go back? I saw a type of rice that I wanted to try." Kyle pointed to his right, signaling isles down to the rice.

"Go ahead, we'll be in the last isle of the store and then were done." Rosalie said as she let Kyle go. Kyle rarely went off by himself, nor did he ever ask to. He talked himself in to thinking it was okay since it wasn't far. He walked to and down the main isle until he saw the isle he wanted; all along the way getting a second look at everything. He didn't stop to look where he was going as he turned down the rice isle and walked into someone's cart.

"Sorry!" Kyle apologized immediately. He looked up and faced who he bumped into to. Holding the cart was a man in a police uniform, short black hair, and mustache. Next to him was a man sitting in a wheelchair. He had long black hair and wore a cowboy hat.

"No harm done." The man holding the cart answered "Hey, I've never seen you around here."

"We got here today." Kyle explained

"Oh, well welcome to Forks." The man said and held out his hand. Carlisle had taught him this, that people welcomed you by shaking hands. Kyle took it, and let the man take the lead in shaking it. "I'm Charlie Sawn. The sheriff of this town and this here is Billy Black." Billy leaned up from his wheelchair to shake hands with Kyle as well. Edward turned up just then to find where Kyle had gone. Billy froze at the sight of him. "Billy what's wrong?"

"What…" Billy looked at Edward with unease and mistrust, but he didn't know why. "Oh nothing."

"Hello." Edward greeted them both. He, Emmett and Rosalie had heard Kyle talking to someone. It's not that they didn't trust Kyle with their vampire secret. It's just that Kyle has never lied since they've met him, and had a tendency of blunt honesty that other humans learned not to have. Edward was surprised that Kyle didn't ask Billy why he sat in a chair with wheels.

"Hi I'm Edward."

"Oh are you new here too. You related?" Charlie spoke up, but still curious about his friends' odd reaction. Edward knew they were close to La Push where they signed a treaty with Billy's ancestors, and knew exactly why Billy was acting the way he was; even if Billy hadn't yet. He was already going through his family's legens in his head to see where Edward fit.

"Yeah we're the Cullens. We just moved into the house in the woods." Edward explained.

"Oh the one they've been working on for the last eight months?"

 _Everyone must be wondering who would be moving in. I'm sure everyone will know before the days out._ Edward thought. _Exactly how small is this town again?_

"Yes that's us."

"Well welcome to you too."

"Thank you." Edward smiled at Charlie. He tried to do the same with Billy, but he could see that Billy had a fixed theory on what Edward was, and continued to warily look at Edward. "We have to get back now; our other brother and sister are at the register."

"We'll see you around then."

"See you." Edward said as he pulled Kyle away with him.

"What is up with you?" Edward heard Charlie ask Billy as they walked away.

Rosalie and Emmett were already done paying for everything and bagging the groceries. Now they were just waiting for them at the doors.

"You didn't get your rice." Rosalie noticed when she saw Kyle empty handed.

"We met the sheriff." Kyle answered smiling. "I like him he's nice to us."

"We also ran into Billy Black." Edward added in. Rosalie and Emmett went blank faced, trying not to have any outwards reactions to hearing about the Blacks.

"Oh really." Emmett commented " Well look at that Kyle, we leave you alone for five seconds and you already made friends with half the town." Kyle smiled at his dads' enthusiasm at him making friends. Emmett was being a little sarcastic, but that tended to go over Kyle's head. Emmett did think it was a good idea to make friends with law enforcement. He believed it was handy for a bunch of vampires.

"Will I meet more people like that at school?" Kyle was overjoyed that making friends could be that easy.

"Sure. Now let's get back. Everyone is waiting on us." Emmett said quickly changing the subject. The Cullen kids knew that at schools, if Kyle hung around them everyone would initially feel unease around them. Making friends might just be a little harder for him. They wanted Kyle to be happy and hoped that Kyle could make friends instead of the isolation they usually face.

As they pulled up to their new house, Kyle couldn't get out of the car fast enough.

"This is it!" Kyle said as the car stopped and he jumped out eh car door.

"Yep this is it." Emmett laughed going to the trunk for the groceries. Kyle realized he should probably help, but kept looking back at the house. He really wanted to see it.

"Go on baby, you go ahead and see the house. We'll put these inside." Rosalie said solving Kyle's turmoil on responsibility. Kyle didn't give it another thought.

"Kay." Kyle yelled as he ran to the door.

All the walls were white, but if Kyle knew Esme they'd be decorated and repainted with her own personal touch within a couple of days. Esme was at the top of the stairs smiling down at Kyle waiting for him.

"Excited?"

"Yes! Where's my room?"

"Over here." She answered as Kyle ran up to her. She walked him down the hall to the door at the end. Inside Kyle had an extra-large bedroom with the outside wall made completely of glass. Kyle's tub was already in place against another wall, but other than that the room was empty. Compared to the others Kyle didn't have anything. He had a closet that spanned almost a whole wall that Kyle could do whatever he wanted with, and a private bathroom for himself.

"You like it? We'll put more furniture in it later." Carlisle said as he approached them.

"I love it grandpa." Kyle answers hugging them both. "Where are mom and dad's room?" Esme pointed down the hall. Like at the last house, Rosalie and Alice had a room strictly for their clothes, and the next room was their bedroom. Kyle was happy that their rooms would be close; at least that had stayed the same.


	11. The Carnival

Chapter 11 The Carnival

AN: This is going to be a two chapter update this is the second chapter.

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

The month before school started was almost torture for Kyle. He couldn't wait to go to school, and see what other people are like. He was so hyper to meet others that the family broke their habit of keeping to themselves, and went out to town whenever they could. Daily they went to visit a different store. All of the cashiers thought Kyle was cute, and all the females in town fell in love with Carlisle. The same with the males when they saw Esme. Any activity that came up they went to; such as the town's annual carnival. It was every year the week before school stated, and the only time the small town had hundreds of outsiders at once.

Normally the Cullens stayed away from large groups of people, due to the intensity of blood in one area, but Kyle was so excited to hear about the carnival and what would be there. Whenever Kyle wanted to do something really badly, Rosalie tended to give in first, and the rest of the family followed. It was a cloudy day as usual, and the crowds had already arrived by the time they pulled up to the carnival. The Cullens bought a large row of tickets, and Kyle made sure to try every game and ride they passed.

"this is fun; can we do this next year?" Kyle asked. The whole family smiled at his excitement.

"Of course we can son." Carlisle answered, "You're starting out as a freshman this year so you have at three more times to do this." Kyle was glad of this news. One of the reasons Kyle liked this carnival so much was that not as many people stared at them. Everyone is only focused on their own fun; so for once they were almost normal.

"I think Jasper and I are going to go home." Alice said suddenly. Jasper had a look of extreme concentration on his face. Kyle had forgotten that Jasper had a harder time controlling his thirst than the others.

"Oh. Its ok we can go now." Kyle said accepting that it was for the best. The others were surprised that Kyle was willing to leave. "It's not fair if he and Alice are the only ones to leave, and we already did a lot today." It's true. Every employee at half the park stations knew the Cullens. Some rides Kyle wanted to go on three times. Jasper could feel the calm of Kyle's understanding of their need to leave, but underneath that was his hidden disappointment.

"No its okay Kyle. You guys stay." Jasper said quickly. "I need to go hunting anyway."

"I'll come too." Edward offered, "There are too many thoughts around for me."

 _ **How could I forget all of these things? There are too many people around for jasper, and all these thoughts must be giving Edward a headache. How could I be so selfish?**_ Kyle thought letting his guilt sink in.

"Kyle." Edward spoke seriously after hearing Kyle's thoughts, "Never feel guilty for wanting to get out of the house, and having some harmless fun."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry either. Now you go have fun with your parents and grandparents. We'll see you back at the house ok. "Edward gave him a hug goodbye to make him feel better, and Jasper and Alice followed suit. As they left for the front gate to take a car back, Kyle felt sad that they couldn't have fun with him.

"Come on son." Emmett said giving him a smile and an arm around his shoulder, "I'll teach you how to win at all the rigged games. There was a basketball game in particular that Emmett wanted to beat.

"I think me and Esme will see you guys later too." Carlisle said before they walked off. Kyle's mood started to fall again. Carlisle clarified what he meant, "We're not leaving too Kyle."

"Me and Carlisle want to go on the Ferris wheel." Esme said putting her arms around her mates' waist, and Carlisle moved his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay see you guys later." Rosalie answered them, and they split up.

Rosalie and Emmett continued to entertain Kyle throughout the rest of the Carnival. This was the first time in a while thieve been together with just quality parent and child time. Emmett won a few bears for Rosalie and Kyle; Kyle even won a few himself. Usually these games Kyle won the big prizes on were ones that required precision such has darts and archery. Emmett was so proud of him at the perfect scores Kyle got for these.

"That's my boy, a natural hunter, just like his father."

"Oh my fearless men." Rosalie said next to them. Emmett and Kyle got on each side of her and kissed her cheeks at the same time. They did this often because it always made her smile; no matter what mood she was in. this was no different since she was already in a happy mood. "Stop it." She laughed, "I was going to ask, Kyle do you want to go on the carousel with me." He didn't know what that was, but agreed. Emmett was left on an empty bench to guard their prizes.

Kyle's POV

This ride looks like fun as Mom took me to the line I watched it go around. It looked majestic. Horses of different colors, hopping up and down, with big carriages behind them. It was really big. It looked as if fifty people at a time could ride. It was turning slowly so I knew I'd be ok on this ride. We went on a roller coaster before, and I didn't like it. The speed didn't bother me, I loved that part, it was when we went upside down that made me feel sick. Jasper had a hard time getting me to go on a fast ride for a while after that.

When our turn came up to pick a spot on the ride, "This one." She said and ran us to one of the horses. Rosalie picked a large magenta one to sit side saddle on. I didn't want to get on one of the horses and just stood beside her. The music started and the lights flashed as the ride started to move. It was slow for a minute, and soon picked up speed. I didn't mind the effect of spinning around so much. I was watching my mother smile and having fun. Everything else disappeared in a blur as we spun. She looked like a princess on her horse, and I couldn't stop smiling as she gave me one of her true happy smiles.

Something felt strange though. As we spun around I couldn't stop feeling watched. As we spun around I kept noticing someone in the crowd. I couldn't be sure, but it looked like he was staring at me and mom. As we spun around a few more times, I focused in on him, and saw that there was a man watching us.

 _ **Why do I recognize him?**_

The man was wearing grey hoodie that was starting to fall from his face. He pulled something from his pocket, and made to move forward, but was bumped by a passing couple. The hoodie fell from his face.

 _ **It's the man from mom and dad's graduation. Why was he here?**_

He looked me right in the eyes. I started to panic and couldn't breathe.

"Kyle what's wrong?' Rosalie asked, putting a hand out to his arm. She had been watching him the last few moment waiting for him to say something. "What is it, what are you trying to see?"

She turned around to look at Emmett. Emmett saw Kyle's scared expression, and scanned the nearby crowd to see what was bothering him.

The man fumbled with something in his pocket until he was able to reveal it. It was a gun. He steadied it to the level of his pocket to keep it concealed from the crowd. My breathing was getting more shallow and labored. Rosalie was shouting at me but I couldn't hear anything she was saying.

 _ **He's going to kill me!**_

Then everything went black.


	12. Brainwaves

Chapter 12 Brainwaves

AN **: Yay I'm so happy that so many people liked the last chapter. I meant to put this chapter up at the last update, but I'd been at the computer too long. Here's what happens to Kyle.**

 _Reviews and thoughts, whether good are bad, are welcome!_

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

No POV

Kyle's eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor.

"Kyle!" Rosalie screamed. "Kyle!" people around them stopped what they were doing, and got off their own horses to get a closer look at what was going on. Meanwhile Rosalie got off her horse to try to help an uncontrollably shaking Kyle. Emmett saw Kyle drop, using all his control to remember to run at a human speed, and ran over to the carousel.

"Stop the ride!" Emmett shouted at the ride technician as je jumped onto the carousel to get to Kyle. Carlisle and Esme heard Rosalie's screams as well and were doing a worse job that Emmett at getting to Kyle at a human pace. When they finally arrived, the carousel had been turned off.

"Kyle!" Carlisle called and tried to examine his still shaking grandson. "He's having a seizure. I can't do anything until for him until he stops. Stay with him and keep him from hitting himself on anything." He left Esme, Rosalie and Emmett with those instructions as he left to instruct the ride technician to call for the carnivals stand by ambulance. Luckily every year the carnival borrowed an ambulance and three man team from Forks hospital. This was the first time in years they were really needed. Within a minute the ambulance was there with a stretcher, and security was trying to control the crowd that had gathered around them. That crowd cleared a little faster when a hysterical Rosalie growled and screamed for them to get out of the way, Emmett was barely holding her back from unleashing her wrath on everyone just stopping to look.

By the time the stretcher got to Kyle, he had stop seizing, and Carlisle helped load him onto the stretcher, and was preparing him for the ambulance ride. He let them leave with Kyle to the ambulance only to give instructions to Esme, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Emmett get Rosalie into the car, and I'll meet you all at the hospital." Rosalie was beginning to break down and sob; unable to keep her eyes on Kyle that was moving farther and farther away from her. "Esme you call the others and have them meet us there as well."

"Okay Carlisle." Emmett answered, still trying to comfort Rosalie.

Carlisle turned to Rosalie and took her face in his hands gently. "Look at me Rosalie. Kyle is going to be Okay. I'm going to be his doctor on this and I will make sure he'll be fine. Okay." Rosalie still wouldn't take her eyes off Kyle, that was about to be loaded into the back of the ambulance. Only tried to stop crying and nodded. Carlisle took as the only answer that he was going to get.

The crowd cleared a path for Carlisle who was shouting for the ambulance to wait for him. He stated to the medical technicians that he was a doctor, specifically Kyle's doctor, to let him go with Kyle. The MT's didn't argue with him about it. It had gotten around town that the new doctor was part of the family that moved in.

For the first time in a hundred of years, Carlisle was terrified. He felt complexly helpless. His grandson had a seizure, is now lying unconscious, and other than keeping him stabilized; there was nothing he could do about it until they get to Forks Hospital.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyle lay in a hospital bed, still unconscious, with Rosalie and Emmett by his side. Rosalie was trying to remain calm; thinking it could somehow stress Kyle out. Emmett pulled her into his lap, from her chair, to rub small circles at the base of her back. Carlisle was already a staff member of the hospital of the hospital, though he wasn't meant to start for another week. Normally relatives of the patients weren't their doctors, but Rosalie went into a screaming fit at another doctor coming anywhere near Kyle, so they made an exception. The rest of the Cullens were waiting outside Kyle's room waiting nervously in a small waiting area. This was very new for them. None of them would ever need a hospital or a doctor, and never thought they would have to be here.

As Carlisle was running the necessary tests and procedures for Kyle, he was able to keep the family updated as everything was happening. Which wasn't much since most of the information they need they wouldn't be able to get until Kyle wakes up. Carlisle did mage to get some information from Rosalie before and during Kyle's seizure, and took Kyle to get a scan of his brain activity. As an unconscious Kyle was in the scanner, Carlisle was in a conjoined room with a window to monitor if Kyle woke up. When the images of Kyle's brain activity showed up on Carlisle's screen, he could only sit there baffled at what he was seeing. According to what he was seeing, Kyle's brain activity and chemical balance was working at almost ninety percent faster than any normal human. If this is Kyle's normal brain activity he should be having seizures all the time. He should of been having one right now. Again Carlisle was feeling helpless. Kyle was something completely new to him. Like any other patient Kyle should of woken up by now, and had limited options on what could be done for his grandson.

Carlisle relayed the results to the family in the waiting area.

"So… what is he just going to keep having seizures for the rest of his life?" Rosalie said whispering. If she didn't control her voice she would be yelling. She was already failing to keep herself from crying.

"Calm down Rosalie. I'm not sure of anything yet. Kyle's brain could have been like this before the seizure or just developed into this way after it." Carlisle answered. "If before, then it was most likely the flashing lights that triggered the seizure."

"How are we going to know?"

"We won't know anything until after Kyle wakes up." Carlisle was beginning to feel as if he was talking to another scared mother and unable to tell them anything. The difference being that it was his own family he was telling.

They had been there for an hour more before Alice had a clear vision of Kyle.

"He's going to wake up soon. In another 5 minutes or so…he's going to be scared." The entire family came out of their silent state to listen.

"Scared of what?" Esme asked "Was it something at the fair?"

"I don't know. It gets blurry after that. He might be in too much shock to tell us anything."

 _I hate not knowing what's happening with my own son!_ Emmett thought gloomily at the news. _What could possibly of scared him under my own watch._

"He's going to want to see you two first." Alice said referring to Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie got up from Emmetts lap and went onto Kyle's room with Emmett and Carlisle following.

"This is so weird." Jasper grumbled. "Kyle never gets sick, and the first time he does it gets him in the hospital." With his empathy, Jasper was experiencing his grief and bearing the rest of the families as well.

"Ahhhhhhh!" the Cullens all jumped at hearing Kyle's scream.

Kyle woke with the last image he'd seen before he blacked out. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't at the carnival anymore.

"Kyle." Emmett said calmly holding Kyle by the shoulders to keep him still. At the sound of his father's voice, Kyle took deep breaths to calm himself. After realizing that his father was near and saw his face looking down at him, Kyle wrapped his arms around Emmett's waist. He had a death grip on Emmett again; which meant he wanted safety instead of comfort. Emmett put his huge arms around Kyle, and ran his hands through Kyle's hair. "It's okay Kyle. You're safe now. I've got you." Kyle didn't speak. He just sat there wide eyed until he calmed down enough until he realized where he was.

"Kyle." Carlisle asked cautiously. He didn't want to scare him again. "Do you remember what happened…at the carnival?" Kyle stopped to think about what made him so scared before.

"The man…from the graduation. He was there." He answered in breaths. "He had a gun." Emmett stiffened. Neither him nor Rosalie saw who this guy actually looked like. They wouldn't of spotted him or caught his sent at the carnival.

 _Why does this guy want Kyle so bad that he followed us across states?_ Emmett thought. _Better question, why does he want Kyle dead?_

"What?" Rosalie asked a little shrilly.

"What else do you remember?" Carlisle wanted him to continue while he remembered.

"I got scared and couldn't breathe when I saw him again. Then when I saw the gun everything went black." He still was holding on to Emmett.

"Kyle you had a seizure." Carlisle explained, "That's when you lose control of your body for a while. You're okay now. No one is going to harm you."

"Why did he follow us here? I don't want to stay here. Can we go home? Kyle was speaking to quickly and was beginning to panic again. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep here tonight. Emmett took Kyle by the face to make him look up into his eyes.

"Son. Listen to what I'm saying. No one is going to get near you. I won't let them."

 _I never thought an unknown weak human would be something I would consider a threat to my son. Other vampires sure, but not some unknown human._ Emmett thought _." I'm going to kill this guy if I ever get within reach of him!_

"Please can we go home?" he asked again? Emmett looked up at Carlisle to get his answer.

"Not tonight."

"What!" Rosalie quietly yelled. "He can't stay here with someone trying to kill him on the loose."

"Rosalie please!" Carlisle whispered in frustration. He didn't need Kyle getting scared again and possibly causing another seizure. "We need to keep Kyle calm."

"He's going to get me if I stay here?" Kyle's breathing was beginning to get shorter again.

"No one is going to get near you Kyle." Emmett answered giving Kyle an extra squeeze. "At least two of us are going to stay with you all the time.

"It's only for tonight." Carlisle reassured Kyle, but also talking to Rosalie who was staring daggers at him, and didn't want Kyle to stay here at all. "If you go into another seizure I won't have the supplies at home to help stabilize you again, and we would have to rush you back here anyway. It's safer just to monitor you for the one night here. In the morning I will release you and we'll go home." Kyle still looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes to say that he could go home. That look burned his soul. Carlisle wanted to say yes, but he was more afraid of what he had seen in Kyle's scans, and couldn't release Kyle tonight.

"Carlisle's right son." Emmett said seriously. Rosalie was shocked.

"What, you agree with this too, our son is in danger." Rosalie argued. Emmett took Kyle's face to turn it so he couldn't see his face anymore. Emmett gave Rosalie a stern _'don't argue with me on this'_ look. Normally Emmett went along with Rosalie, but whenever Emmett got upset Rosalie listened.

"I don't like this either, but we have to do what's best for Kyle, even if we really don't like it. You saw Kyle's scans, and if he goes into another seizure it could be really dangerous for him. It's just one night of observation." Rosalie still looked at mad, but kept quiet. Emmett took Kyle by the face again with one of his hands. This time Emmett was smiling down at him "me and your mom are going to stay all night with you." Kyle was quiet for a few moments. He had never really seen his father serious, and since they keep hiding that side of him from it, he assumed he wouldn't like seeing it.

"All night?" Kyle asked in a small voice.

"All night."

"Mom? Grandpa?" Kyle pleaded turning and asking them for the same promise. Kyle looked like a scared little boy in his father's arms. The anger at Carlisle, Emmett, and this whole situation left Rosalie. She got into the bed with Kyle and curled up next to him. Kyle loosed his grip on Emmett got into his mother's arms, but kept one hand holding onto Emmett's. Emmett pulled up a chair to sit next to them. Carlisle quietly walked out of the room with a quiet goodnight, and a promise to check in on them throughout the night.

 **AN: YAY another chapter. Let me know what you think. Whether good or bad.**


	13. The First School Day

Chapter 13 The First School Day

AN **: mamahd. You came pretty close in your guess. You're right it's not a vampire, but the gunman wasn't Kyle's creator. I've gotten that chapter written already, but it's a few chapters away.**

 _Reviews and thoughts, whether good are bad, are welcome!_

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

NO POV

After being released from the hospital, the family decided no to call the police about the gunman. Before the carnival they left the gunman alone because the man had been harmless at the graduation. Now he was trying to one of the family. So they decided to take care of this man themselves of he ever came near them again. Plus, they really didn't need the police snooping in their lives and being on record somewhere. They had Kyle make one of his photo drawings of the gunman so Rosalie and Emmett would be able to see him coming.

The week went by quickly, with no more sights of danger, and turned into the first day of school. Instead of waking up at nine or ten every morning, Kyle faced his first hurtle of being a normal teenager, and had to wake up at seen to get ready for school. He was excited for his first day, and it wasn't completely terrible for him to wake up and get ready. Within twenty minutes he was dressed and running down the stairs.

"Someone's excited." Edward grinned as Kyle bounced into the living room where the rest of the Cullens were already dressed and ready.

"Yes!" Kyle answered bouncing on his heels. "Can we go?"

"Without giving me a hug goodbye." Esme said coming down the stairs behind Kyle. Kyle turned around and gave her a hug and kiss goodbye. The rest stood to go as Kyle wanted; they needed to get to school early anyway to get Kyle familiar with the school, and to avoid most of the stares of the other students. Other than Alice, none of the others could pass for a freshman, but with Kyle starting as a freshman, but with Kyle starting as a freshman the Cullens would be able to stay in Forks longer. Even though Esme had taught Kyle to know as much as a high school junior, they wanted him to stat school around his age group instead of the advanced junior classes. "Have fun at school." Kyle quickly followed everyone out the door and into the car. Everyone was trying not to laugh at Kyle's enthusiasm. They knew after a few retries at high school Kyle's excitement would wane for school. But since this was his first try at it they left him alone about it.

Once again, the Cullens drove into the school parking lot, they had the most expensive and lavish cars. Automatically this made them the center of attention of the other students before they even got out of the cars.

"You ready Kyle?" Rosalie asked looking back at him from the front seat. He had ridden with her and Emmett in a white Mercedes. Edward, Jasper, and Alice drove behind them in their BMW. Kyle was excited back at the house, but now that he was actually here, he was getting very nervous. It only worsened when they all stepped out and the entire parking lot had their eyes on them.

"Just keep walking Kyle." Jasper encouraged, "Don't worry, it's only this bad in the morning."

It was quieter when they entered the school and made it into the main hallway. Most of the students would wait in the parking lot; not wanting to enter school until they actually had to. So they had the hallway all to themselves.

"Well that went nicely." Alice said in the quiet. She was looking ahead in the future to see where she and Kyle were going for homeroom. Jasper had broken into Forks High's scheduling system to fix their schedules so that Kyle had a class with at least one of them. Most of them were with Alice, but they were all advanced classes. That meant that they could get classes with the rest of the Cullens who were pre=tending to be sophomores. "Okay, were down the hallway and down." Alice said walking towards their room as she pulled Kyle with her. "Bye guys, see you at lunch."

"Wait!" Rosalie gave Kyle one last kiss. Kyle beamed at her then returned the kiss. "You have fun and stay with Alice."

"He's not a baby Rose." Emmett said trying to send them on their way. "But she's right, go off and have fun. Ignore the people staring."

"Okay." Kyle shouted back. Kyle saw his mother's face pouting, and his dad teasing her for it as they left. Edward and Jasper split up to their home rooms as well.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

As Kyle and Alice walked into homeroom, they went straight to the back row of desks. Alice explained this is the easiest way to get attention. As the other students filed into the room, Kyle would look at each of them as they came in. some would smile and wave at them, but didn't sit too close. Two girls came in and waved with a smile at him. Kyle would shyly wave back at them and they giggled.

"Why do they laugh when I wave back at them?"

Kyle asked Alice who was pretending not to of noticed the girls.

"They think you're cute." She explained. "Some may do that around you for a while." More people came in and filled the seats. Most of them chatted with their friends, and ignored Alice and Kyle in the back, but this just allowed Kyle to continue studying everyone around him until the teacher came in.

"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Kells. Since I'm not going to actually teach you anything, this can be your period to relax, chat, or get some work done." Everyone showed instantly that they looked her by giving her a big smile. "I'll just pass out your schedules, and that should be all for a while."

"Yes!" and other types of appreciation where said all over the classroom as the teacher called each student.

"Alice Cullen." Mrs. Kells called. Alice walked up to get her schedule. A few boys whistled as the others watched as she walked up for her schedule and back. She completely ignored all of them. "Kyle Cullen." Thankfully there were no wolf whistles, but a few girls watched him as he shyly went up for his schedule. On the way back to his seat he heard a few whispers. He looked over at the direction he heard them, and one of them was one of the girls who waved at him earlier. She had black hair in a ponytail and wore glasses, and the girl she was talking to had long dark brown hair.

"What are those girls talking about? The ones who were whispering?" Kyle asked Alice as he sat down again.

"They think you're cute, and wondering if you're going to the homecoming dance." She answered, but she had a disapproving look as she noticed the two girls coming over to sit in the two desks in front of them.

"Hi, you guys are new here right?" the one with the long brown hair asked smiling.

"Yeah, we just moved in this summer." Alice answered smiling back at her.

"Well I'm Jessica, and this is Angela."

"Hello." Kyle said to both.

"Were you at the carnival last week? It's the most fun event that happens here."

"Yeah we were both there."

"You looked familiar." Angela said. "Everyone knows everyone around here, but there was a large group of you wasn't there."

 _ **How did she notice us when there were thousands of people there?" Kyle thought with confusion.**_

"Yeah, it was me, my aunt…" Alice gave Kyle a tap with her foot. "I mean my brothers and sisters, and my parents. "Kyle had forgotten that Emmett and Rosalie couldn't be called his parents here.

"So that was you who fainted on the carousel?" Jessica asked quickly with shock and a little laugh.

"Jessica!" Angela whispered

"What, who faints on a carousel?"

"I dint faint. I had a seizure." Kyle defended himself. Jessica managed to look mildly ashamed and embarrassed after finding out Kyle's accident was more serious that a simple faint.

"Yeah you don't go the hospital for simply fainting." Alice answered with malice. She had seen Jessica before they walked in. Jessica was the school gossip with the goal of growing up to be the town gossip.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Angela turned to Kyle with genuine concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I only had to stay the night." Kyle answered. He was a little embarrassed still, but he liked how concerned Angela was for him.

Angela and Jessica continued to chat with them, and swapped schedules. Kyle was happy that Angela was in one of his advanced classes. Kyle and Alice had been out in sophmore classes due to their high placement scores. He wasn't sure why Angela made him want to smile and felt calm around her. When homeroom was over Alice and Kyle walked together to their next class and met up with Jasper who managed to sneak in one class with her when he hacked the schools system.

"So how's it going so far?" Jasper asked when he walked to them and put an arm around her waist. He gave her a kiss. A few students who passed by gave them strange looks. It had already gotten around school that all of the Cullen kids were related. It was supposed to only get around that the Cullens were adopted; not actual brothers and sisters.

"Good. We met two nice girls in homeroom."

"One…one girl was nice." Alice corrected, "The girl Angela was being nice, and the other one was just being nosy and trying to find out about the new kids to gossip about." Kyle looked confused and worried if he had said to much to her.

"Don't worry about it. You'll learn which people you can share personal things with." Jasper gave him an encouraging smile while sending him a wave of calm through him as they entered their first period class. "You'll make friends soon enough. Tell me more about this Angela. You seemed happy at hearing her name." Alice giggled as they all made their way to the back of the class.

"She's just really nice. I like her. I think she wants to be friends."

"Yeah, Kyle really likes her." Alice smiled

"Huh? I just said I liked her." Alice and jasper smiled at him, trying to hold in their laughs.

"You'll find out later." Jasper answered with a knowing look and just left Kyle with that. Rosalie and Emmett are going to have to be the ones to give Kyle 'the talk'. " _I can't wait to see Rosalie's face when she has to share Kyle with the many girls that are going to try for his time."_

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Lunch was the only period when all of the Cullens were together, and Kyle was ecstatic to see his parents again. After getting their trays, Kyle and Jasper scanned the cafeteria for their family. Jasper spotted them first along the cafeteria wall in a booth that could fit all of them. On the way over to their table Kyle noticed the stares and whispers, but Jasper heard every word.

 **How many of them are there?**

 **I saw that one kissing his sister.**

 **They're related how can they do that?**

 **I've seen those two pairs together, what about the other two boys.**

Jasper looked to his side to check on how Kyle was handling all of this. He seemed to of gotten used to the whispers, but the staring he was still bothering him. Once they reached the table, Kyle instantly went into Rosalie's waiting arms and sat next to her.

"Hi mom."

"Shh whisper that." Rosalie shushed. "Hey baby, how is school going."

"Great, I had advanced Physics and the teacher loves me. Then I had Spanish and biology."

"That's my smart boy." Rosalie gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 **Is she with the big guy or the other one?**

 **They're with the one they kiss right?**

All the vampires at the table heard all the whispers, but Kyle didn't notice. Alice noticed one of them was Jessica.

"Oh and a girl likes Kyle." Jasper tattled. He and the rest of the table were holding back a laugh at Rosalie's instant look of shock. A fixed smile with slightly widened eyes was looking at Kyle.

"Ha haha… that's my bot." Emmett laughed and reached around Rosalie to give Kyle on the back. "Two minutes and already have all the girls' attention." Rosalie elbowed him. "What? He has your beautiful face and my handsome features. It makes sense that the girls notice him."

 _ **I don't understand if this is a good thing or bad. Mom is mad, Dad is happy, and everyone else is just laughing.**_ Kyle thought.

"Which one is she?" Rosalie said through her smile. She had yet to take her eyes off Kyle. Kyle knows that when she's smiling like that that she's really screaming on the inside, and kept his mouth shut. If he wanted to make and keep friends he had to keep Rosalie from killing them.

"No Rosalie." Alice said, "She's the sweetest and shyest girl at this school. Don't scare her off."

"I'm not going to scare her." Kyle still knew better than to believe that and quickly started to eat his lunch. Rosalie left him alone for now. Instead she glared at ever girl that looked their way in case it was the girl of Kyle's interest.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Kyle's last period for the day was gym with Edward. Since it was the first day of school the coach let the class do whatever they wanted a few of the other students went straight to the basketball court and started a half-court game.

"You wanna give this a try?" Edward asked after letting Kyle get a chance watch until he got an idea on how the game was played. Kyle nodded and followed Edward onto the other side of the court. After getting a ball he started Kyle on the basics. "Okay for the most part you just have to just get the ball in the hoop." Kyle stood next to him to watch all the details of Edwards's movements as he demonstrated how to shoot a basket. Edward made it easily to the net on his first shot. "Just like that." He ran at human speed to get the ball back. At his return he gave the ball over to Kyle to try. Kyle aimed at the basket, like Edward, and threw the ball to make a perfect shot.

"Very good Kyle. Now try a few harder shots around the court."

"Like what?"

"Anything. He's letting us play mostly to make the time go by."

Kyle backed up to about the half court mark. He remembered a calculation he learned in class on projection and force on moving objects that he quickly formulated, aimed, made a half jump, and released. If Edward was impressed with him making a shot on his first try, he was speechless that Kyle made a half-court shot.

"Whoa that was great." Edward praised, and Kyle gave him a big smile.

"Really!"

"Yeah. How'd you do that?"

"I learned about it in my Physics class."

"If you could teach the NBA Physics they'd score thousands of points a game." Edward ran to get the ball again let me teach you the rest of the moves to play. I'm going to teach how to beat your Dad." Kyle smiled again. In most of the physical games Kyle played with Emmett, like baseball, Kyle could tell Emmett was holding back to be fair to Kyle. Sometimes he was sure he was letting Kyle win.

Edward continued to teach Kyle dribbling and more trick shots. Within ten minutes the entire gym class stopped to watch them play like professionals. Half the room was cheering for Edward while the other cheered for Kyle. By the time the bell rang to signal school was over, the gym moaned in disappointment at the end of a great game. Both Edward and Kyle had put on a great show. They made every shot possible. A few times they made baskets when they had their backs to the hoop.

"Pretend to be out of breath." Edward whispered to Kyle as they walked back to the bleachers for their backpacks. Edward demonstrated for Kyle to copy. As they picked up their bags Edward heard someone approaching from the side, and instantly loved the scent coming from her.

"Kyle, you guys were great!" It was Angela. She had a light blush on her face. She meant to compliment both of them, but was mostly facing Kyle.

"Thanks." Kyle answered showing his teeth in his smile. After Kyle's smile and staring lasted for a few seconds longer than it should Edward noticed that Kyle's mind had gone absolutely blank; he decided to cut in.

"Hi I'm Edward." He leaned over to shake her hand.

"Hi I'm Angela." She answered, blushing a little at Edward.

' _Is she shy or what? I love this blush though.' Edward thought._ "So how do you know Kyle?"

"We had homeroom together." Edward felt instant disappointment. _'Is this the Angela Kyle had met earlier?'_

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." She smiled at him. Kyle was no longer paying attention to either of them, but looking over at the gyms exit. Emmett was wave over at them.

"Emmett is here." Kyle said as he turned attention back to Kyle and Angela.

"Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow." Angela smiled and walked off with a wave.

"Bye." They both answered and made their way to Emmett.

"Hey kiddo." Emmett smiled at Kyle. "Little bro." that was, meant for Edward, even though Edward is older and they're both pretending to be sophomores.

"Hey Dad." Kyle answered as they made their way out the door to the parking lot.

"Was that the mystery girl you like?"

"Sorta." Kyle answered with a blush.

"Where?" Rosalie said walking up to them. Looking past them she spotted Angela coming out of the gym and looked over at them. She quickly turned away and went to her car. "Her?" she said with a little disbelief in her voice. Emmett and Edward didn't turn around to whom she was talking about, but Kyle did and too quickly turned his head back. That reaction gave her all the answer she needed. "Really?" Emmett didn't want Rosalie to continue criticizing Kyle's first crush so he tried to get them back to going to the car.

"Rose lets go. I'm sure Esme missed Kyle to the point of tears." Kyle perked up at hearing they were going back home and he could spend time with Esme again.

Alice and Jasper were waiting their car when they all came up.

"Hey Kyle." Alice greeted with excitement. "How'd the rest of your day go?"

"Great, I've got a lot of science and math classes after lunch." Kyle answered, and he's the only teenager in Forks High School to ever say that.

"Great."

"And I saw his mystery girl." Rosalie stated as she got into the passenger seat of the Mercedes.

"Don't threaten her Rosalie." Jasper warned as he got into the driver's seat of the BMW.

"I'm not going to threaten her." She scoffed.

Kyle got into the backseat again followed by Edward. He knew he should sit with Kyle this time; otherwise she'd drill Kyle for information all the back to the house. Edward would just answer them instead.

They stayed quiet on the way home, but Edward knew from her thoughts that she was trying to think up a way to bring up Angela. She decided to be subtle,

"So you like all your classes Kyle?"

"Yes! I like my science classes the best, but my math ones are okay too." He answered smiling.

' _Poor Kyle, he has no idea what he's getting into'._ Edward and Emmett thought.

"That's great. Is your friend in any of your classes?"

"Rose." Emmett cut in with a whisper. He knew exactly where this was going.

"I'm just curious."

"Just in homeroom, one of my classes, and gym." Kyle answered with little less enthusiasm.

"Oh that's nice. Why do you like her?" meaning 'why do you want to date her.', but Kyle wouldn't catch on to that.

"Rose." Emmett said again.

"What! I just want to know."

"She's really nice." Edward answered for Kyle with a little strain in his voice. He still couldn't figure out what it was that made him want to scream at Rosalie when she spoke about Angela.

"That's all I wanted to know." She said innocently. "She just seemed kind of…plain." Rose didn't like outsiders much; even less if they had something to do with her son.

"Rose." Emmett said in a more serious tone.

"I think she's pretty." Kyle defended. "Especially her smile."

"I didn't say she was ugly." Rosalie clarified. Everyone pretty much remained quiet for the rest of the ride home.

Edward POV

'Why is she behaving like this over a simple girl? She's no threat to us. Why am I reacting like this for that matter? Why should I feel insulted when Rosalie comments imply that Angela had a lack of beauty?' Edward was holding back a growl for most of Rosalie's questioning. 'Angela wasn't plain. She just wasn't Rosalie. She had smooth creamy skin, long black straight hair, light chocolate brown eyes, and a sweet personality that's seen in her smile.

Edward didn't know it, but as he lost himself in his thoughts he kept a small smile on his face.


	14. Alone

Chapter 14 Alone

AN **: Hi this is the second update in the same day. Please read the chapter before to be caught up.**

 _Reviews and thoughts, whether good are bad, are welcome!_

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

Despite how the other students stared at them yesterday, Kyle woke up the next morning for school with the same enthusiasm that he had yesterday. As always he entered the kitchen to greet everyone, and Esme gave him a kiss. Then he moved from Esme to give Carlisle a hug. Carlisle and Esme heard all about Kyle's first day of school from their other children. Carlisle only wanted to know about the academics of Kyle's day. He still kept in his thoughts the results of Kyle's scans from when he had his seizure. Thankfully there were no more of these incidents at school. According to the children, Kyle excelled in all his classes. Edward mentioned overhearing a few of his teachers saying that he could get the answer to an equation in less than half the time of the other student, and that if Kyle keeps progressing then he needs to be moved to senior and college courses. Normally the family tried not to stick out too much. Of course all of them get good grades, but not so much that the teachers noticed their potential on the first day. Since this was Kyle's first time at school they didn't want to stifle his academic success and would leave him alone about it this time.

As Kyle ate his breakfast, everyone knew that there was some bad news that they needed to tell Kyle. Rosalie was the one who had to tell him.

"Honey."

"yeah." Kyle answered looking up from his plate, but still eating his bacon.

"We can't go to school today." "Huh…why?" Kyle made the face of a disappointed puppy.

"It's going to be sunny today. Everyone except you has to stay home or our skin will reflect."

"Oh… so I'm going alone." Comprehension coming to him.

"Yes. Unless you don't want to go." She was hoping that he would want to stay. Kyle thought to himself on what he should do. He loved school, but didn't know if he could go by himself.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I can go."

XYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX

Carlisle drove Kyle to school twenty minutes later. "Do you have your schedule?" Carlisle knew he did, it was mostly out of him being nervous that he asked. "And your locker combination, and any papers you need to take in."

"Yes." Kyle answered his nervous expression on his face.

"Then you'll be fine. Carlisle cheered up. "Just go to your classes like you did yesterday and you're fine." _'This is ridiculous. I'm acting as if I'm talking to a five year old. He's sixteen. A sixteen year old who's never gone to school. Or interacted with others without one of us.'_ These thoughts weren't helping.

As they pulled into the school parking lot Carlisle turned to give Kyle an encouraging smile,

"Love you son."

"Love you too grandpa." Kyle smiled back nervously. "You're going to be the one to pick me up right?"

"No. Esme or one of the kids are going to, I've got to go into the hospital today." Kyle's face fell for a moment. "Just call or text one of us if you have any questions or want to talk."

"I will." He answered as he got out of the car and headed into the school.

Kyle POV

At first, I walked down the school hallway to homeroom, only to remember that was only for Mondays. Then redirected myself to first period. Again I was the first to arrive in the class. The only difference was that I had Alice and jasper until class started. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. It was then I realized how alone I family were the only ones I knew. School hasn't even started yet, and I missed my family. I wanted the day to be over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No POV

"Something's wrong!" Rosalie thought out loud. She has been thinking this every five minutes since Kyle left this morning, and it was Driving Edward Crazy.

"Rosalie." Edward started in a calm voice. Really he wanted to scream at her. "Alice has checked on Kyle almost all day. Almost as often as you keep thinking about him. He's fine. Everything happens the same way that it did yesterday." Emmett came down the stairs and perched himself on the couch with Rosalie.

"He'll be fine. You know how smart Kyle is." He grabbed Rosalie and pulled her to lay on top of his chest as he turned on the TV. "He knows what to do. What he can and cannot say. Now just relax." Emmett was kidding himself if he thought that was enough to calm her down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyle so far has made it through most of the day without any problems. He walked through the halls with fewer people staring at him without his family with him. That made it easier to stay out of the other students' way. The only problem that came was when Kyle went to lunch. The table they had yesterday was already taken. He found a table in the center of the cafeteria. On his way to it he was tapped on the arm. Sitting where his arm was tapped was Angela at her table and some friends of hers. Kyle smiled instantly at her.

"Hey Kyle. You want to sit with us?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." Kyle was never so happy to see her. The seats next to her were taken so he had to sit across from her.

"Everybody this is Kyle." Angela introduced him, and then pointed out each of her friends. "This is Eric, Mike, Jessica; you've already met, and Tyler."

"Hello." Kyle said to the table, and they greeted back.

Kyle's POV

"So where your family today?" Jessica asks. Before I left this morning, Alice whispered to me to watch out for Jessica. She would ask things that were none of her business.

"They have food poisoning." They all looked sympathetic.

"Oh that's the worst." Mike cringed. I had never been sick before, so i didnt know how to comment.

"How did you not get sick?" Angela asked.

"It was from a turkey mom made." Kyle remembered the answer for this one. "I don't like turkey so I didn't get sick."

"Lucky you." She smiled.

"So are you with any of them?" Jessica asked again. She tried to look simply curious, but there were many questions she was dying to know the answers to.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Angela cut in quickly, trying to stop Jessica.

"Everyone in your family is dating one of the other aren't they?"

"Jessica!" Angela and Tyler said. Mike and Eric looked at Kyle hoping for an answer. I started to feel my heart beat a little faster than normal in my chest.

"Yah and no. I'm not paired with any of them."

"But you're all related." Mike added with a small look of disgust. "How can they date?" that was the only sentence I've heard him say and I already wanted him to stop talking. I had already been hoping Jessica would.

"We're all adopted." ' _ **Why does Angela hang around these people?'**_

"How does that work with all of you living in the same house?" Jessica this time.

"Okay let's talk about something else." Tyler butted in "…Angela said that you're good at basketball."

"Oh yeah." Eric added in "I saw it in gym class yesterday. How were you able to make all of those shots? You even did some backwards."

"Its basic physics and geometry. "I answered as I tried to eat fast and leave, that last question i didn't think counted as being nosy, but these people ask too many questions. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Alice telling me Esme is in the front office about to pull him out of school early. I texted her back that I'll be right there. "I have to go." I told them. I've never been happier to leave anywhere. "My mom's in the front office."

"Oh really." Angela said looking disappointed. "Are you going to be in gym class?"

"No, I think she's taking me home." I stood from the table "See you tomorrow." As I walked away I heard them whispering,

"Why did you guys ask him all that stuff?" Angela asked annoyed at her tactless friends. "It was completely too personal."

"What, it's weird that they're all dating each other." I heard Jessica speak. Anything after that was out of my hearing range. Though at the time Angela was speaking loud enough that the surrounding tables could hear her.

I stopped at my locker to get the things I would need for my homework. Then quickly made a run for the main office. When i saw Esme waiting for me at the office doors, I ran straight to her.

"Oh I missed you." Esme smiled and hugged me.

"Missed you too Grandma."

"I missed you more. Rosalie has been driving us crazy _ **." Hmm… is that worse than an embarrassing and annoying conversation with Jessica.**_

"Okay you win." Kyle laughed as they made their way out the school. Kyle stopped at the top of the stairs suddenly. Something felt strange. Kyle looked around, but couldn't pinpoint what he was looking for.

"What is it Kyle?" Esme asked cautiously. "Do you see someone?" after a few more looks around the parking lot he answered,

"No. it was just a weird feeling I had." Kyle let it go and continued on to the car. Kyle couldn't wait to get away.

Unknown Persons POV

From inside a car in the school parking lot, behind a tree, two men sat and watched as their target walked from the school. They watched as Kyle stopped suddenly on the stairs and looked around. After a few seconds he continued toward the car. After he and his mother drove off they planned their next action.

"Should we follow them?" The driver said.

"No. They're already suspicious from the carnival. He just sensed us he'll know that we're following him. We'll try another day." Answered a woman in the passenger seat. "We should have grabbed this morning when he was alone."

"Don't worry, we'll get another chance."


	15. Kyle's Birthday

Chapter 15 Kyle's Birthday

AN **: It's the one month anniversary of this story. Sorry its a few days late.**

 **These next two chapters are going to be the end of Kyle XY Season 1. If there are scenes from season 2 you like let me know. Although there is going to be no Jessie in this story. Keep that in mind.**

 **Mamahd: you brought up a good point. Why can't Alice see some of the people who are tracking Kyle? That answer will come later. Alice can't see what coming up next, because she was too distracted by the party.**

 _Reviews and thoughts, whether good are bad, are welcome!_

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

No POV

Months had passed by until the Cullens busiest day of the year arrived; Kyle's first birthday. Kyle was so excited that he also was given a birthday. The only birthday he had seen was Rosalie's; he hoped that his wouldn't be as dramatic as that day and Carlisle's last month. Alice was in a frenzy getting everything organized, and for once Rosalie was right there with her making sure everything was perfect. As per Cullen tradition all details the birthday boys party was kept completely secret from Kyle. The only detail that Kyle knew for sure was that Angela was going to be there. Mover time Kyle and her had grown pretty close. Every homeroom and gym class they'd sit with each other and do their class work. That also meant that Jessica was always with them as well, but she was more manageable with Alice around. Jessica still didn't know why, but she was scared of her. Angela even sat with the Cullens at their lunch table a few times when she was having an argument with Eric. Jessica wanted to go with her, but Alice alone scared her. With her plus Jasper sitting next to her, constantly looking tense, and Rosalie, who looked as if she would gladly bite her head off, she decided it was better not to. Kyle was glad that she was comfortable with his family, and they all liked her. Rosalie was jelouse at having to share him at first, but slowly warmed up to her. And warmed up to her means she stopped glaring at her.

Kyle's actual birthday was unknown, but it was one year today that he was found in the woods. Alice had a lot planned for his birthday party, but they had to get Kyle out of the house to get everything ready.

"Morning honey." Rosalie whispers to a sleeping Kyle trying to rouse him as he slept in his tub. "It's your birthday."

"Morning mom." Kyle answered as he came out of his sleep.

"Come down for breakfast. Your birthday celebration starts the second you some down."

"Great!" Kyle hopped out of his tub and walked straight to the kitchen with Rosalie following.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone screamed when Kyle walked through the Kitchen door.

"Thanks everyone." Kyle answered them smiling. Then he noticed there was an extra person there. "Angela?"

Kyle's POV

Angela was standing in my kitchen. She looked a little sleepy from waking up early to surprise me. Her hair was as always in her ponytail, and wore some black skinny jeans with a light pink sweater that looks very pretty on her. She started to blush under my stare and smile of seeing her.

"Hi Kyle. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." I answered smiling still. The others were trying to hold back their laughter at this. Was it because Angela was blushing, or at me for staring. Mother was standing behind me with her hand on my shoulder.

"Angela is going to help Emmett and I keep you busy while everyone sets up for the party." I think Mom was keeping her voice sweet around Angela because it was my birthday. She also isn't throwing a fit about Angela being in the house. No one was ever allowed to come here.

"That's great." I smiled and gave mom a hug.

"Well you two dig in." Esme said placing food on the table for us to serve ourselves breakfast. "I made all your favorites." That meant she had made me lots of food with bacon. As Angela, mom, dad, and I sat at the table and everyone else said their goodbyes and left out the backdoor.

"Aren't they going to join us?" Angela asked as she watched half my family leave us alone in the kitchen.

"No we ate already. They're just all running out to get everything they need for the party. Rosalie answered giving Angela a look that she had learned to mean 'stop asking question'. Angela also learned to head that look and changed the subject.

"So how old are you Kyle?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh cool. You'll be learning to drive then and get a car soon."

"I already know how. We went and got my permit a month ago."

' _ **It wasn't hard. All I had to do was read the manual before I went in and take the test.'**_ Angela looked so excited about something

"What is it?" I asked and she turned to look at mom and dad.

"Oh! Did you guys get him…" she stopped talking suddenly when both Rosalie and Emmett gave her the 'stop talking look'

"What is it?" I asked them excitedly.

"Nothing Kyle." Emmett smiled. "You go ahead and finish up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyle's POV

I've never spent an entire day with Angela before. Mom and dad drove us to Port Angeles and hung out around the mall. Dad taught me how to beat all the rigged games at the arcade. I didn't want anything at the prize table, so I gave all my tickets to Angela. I don't know why she blushed this time, but she took the tickets anyway and picked out a bear for herself. Mom dint want to play in the arcade with us so she left us to play. When she came back she looked as if she had gotten me at least fifty new outfits. We dropped those off at the car, with Angela's bear, and then headed off to the movie theatre. After getting the tickets, me and dad went to get snacks, and mom and Angela went to get our seats. I'm almost sure that mom is going to be the one to actually pick them.

"So son…" my dad grinned as we waited in the snack line. "How's your date going?"

"My what?" I answered confused.

"Date. You and Angela have been pretty close today."

"This has been a date. Like you and mom, and Alice and Jasper?"

"No Kyle." He laughed at me. "Me and your mom are mates. It's different. Dating is more like you two getting to know each other, but you can't go off on dates with other girls while you're dating Angela."

"Oh." I was a bit confused. Is this why I smiled really big and couldn't stop when I see her, and my heart starts beating faster. "Then I think it's going okay." Emmett laughs even louder.

"You had no idea did you?"

"No." I admitted quickly.

"Don't worry son, this is just one of those human things you learn as you go." Dad said with his arm around my shoulder. When we finished collecting the food, that only I and Angela would eat, I became curious about something.

"What do you and mom do on your dates?" I asked dad. They went off on a lot of them. Dad laughed to the point that he almost dropped a soda. Other people looked over to him as if he was crazy.

NO POV

"Oh Kyle. If I told you that your mother would kill me."

"You bet I would!" Rosalie whispered as she sat stiffly and quietly in the theatre with an equally quiet Angela. This just made Emmett laugh again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No POV

After their activities took up most of the afternoon, Rosalie got the text that everything was ready and to bring Kyle back to the house. As they drove up the road that led to their house, most of the sides of the road were covered in parked cars, as well as most of the front yard.

"How many people did Alice invite?" Kyle swaying his thoughts out loud as he got out of his parents backseat. "I don't know this many people."

"Alice may have gotten a little excited for your first birthday party." Emmett answered as he unlocked the front door to the house. He and Rosalie could hear Carlisle tell everyone to stay quiet as we walked through the house. "Buckle up Kyle. You're about to get an Alice styled party." Kyle continued to follow Emmett with Rosalie and Angela behind him to the backdoor.

"Happy Birthday Kyle." Rosalie smiled excitedly when Kyle reached to open the back door.

"SURPRISE!" an entire backyard worth of people screamed when Kyle came out. Initially the scream scared him to jump back into the house, but Emmett stopped him by holding his shoulders and whispered to him that everything was okay. Kyle settled himself quickly, and looked around to realize that Alice had invited the entire school. Most of them came out of sheer curiosity of the rich and beautiful Cullens and their house. The rest were actually there because they knew Kyle as a friend or class.

Carlisle and Esme were the first to give him a hug and kiss as Kyle finally walked towards the party. Tyler, Eric, Mike, and Jessica were next. That's pretty much when the pleasantries of welcoming the guests stopped. He didn't know any of these other people.

"What do you do at a party?" Kyle asked Angela who was staying very close to him as he walked around the party.

"What do you mean?" she asked surprised. "Haven't you been to a party before, or had a birthday [arty before?"

"No." Kyle answered shaking his head. Angela smirked and took his hand to lead him to the dance floor.

"Well, for one, you could dance with me."

"I don't know how?"

"You've never danced either?" her eyes grew wide. It didn't make sense to Angela how a guy as good looking as Kyle didn't know what to do at parties and couldn't dance. Kyle looked at her surprised eyes and shook his head nervously.

' _ **Why is dancing so important?'**_

"Well this song is too fast to start you off with." Angela said after giving this song some thought. "Let's go get something to eat first. We'll wait for a slower song."

The backyard had been transformed into something like a formal reception hall. Tables surrounded the dace floor. While on one side one side there was a long catering table filled with all of Kyle's favorites. Cheese burgers, chili cheese dogs, Chinese food, root beer floats, and loads of dessert. After filling up their plates they chose a table to eat at until Angela heard the perfect song to dance with Kyle to.

"Oh this song is my favorite. It's perfect." She gushed as she stood up to go to the floor. Kyle followed her.

"Perfect for what?"

"This." She guided Kyle to be in front of her. She placed his hands on her waist, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Angela then guided Kyle in a slow swaying movement to dance to. Kyle had never touched Angela this much, nor had he ever had an excuse like this to look into her eyes as she blushed up at him. To enjoy the smile on her face or to hug her this close to his body.

Everyone in the Cullen family was watching as Kyle and Angela enjoyed their slow dance. Carlisle and Esme were also slow dancing. Jasper, Alice and Edward were watching by the gift table. Alice knew what was coming next and jasper was trying his best to block off all her excitement from himself. Edwards tried to stop a scowl from coming to his face. Jasper felt his jealousy, but would keep his questions to himself for now. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting at a table. Emmett was holding Rosalie by the hip as he held her in his lap. Rosalie was trying to get to the pair to split them up.

"Rosalie don't you dare!" Alice whispered from their table; watching human couple.

Angle leaned forward. Coming closer to Kyle. He didn't know why, but Kyle was compelled to bring his head forward as well. Once their lips touched Kyle could have sworn that everyone around them disappeared. Just as quickly as the kiss started it was over. Kyle opened his eyes and smiled down at Angela. With a smile she placed her head on his chest to continue their slow dance.

"YES!" All the Cullens except Rosalie and Edward said in whispers of victory. They were happy that all their planning brought them to witness Kyle's first kiss.


	16. Goodbyes

Chapter 16 Goodbyes

AN **: This is the last chapter that will be in Season 1 of Kyle XY. Season 2 in in the Next chapter. Enjoy!**

 _Reviews and thoughts, whether good are bad, are welcome!_

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

No POV

As went on, everything was going great. Everyone was having a good time dancing, easting, and Angela was teaching Kyle more dances. As all this was going on, no one noticed Charlie Swan driving up in his police car. He stepped out and looked around. He grimaced and realized that he was about to make this happy occasion into a sad and awkward one.

"Alice what's going on?" Rosalie asked in a normal voice, but knew that she could clearly hear her.

"I don't know." Alice answered quickly looking into the future. "I can see Charlie, but the rest of the vision is blurry." Edward left Alice and Jasper at the table to go over to speak to Charlie. All the Cullen vampires were listening in.

"Hey Charlie." Edward greeted pretending he wasn't worried he was there. Charlie tried to cheer up his expression, but Edward could still see the grim outline in his facial features.

"Hey uhm…"

"Edward." He supplied.

"Edward yeah. Uhm are your parents around. I need to speak for them."

"Sure." Edward turned to the crowd of high schoolers and walked into the crowd to find Carlisle and Esme; as if he didn't already know exactly where they were.

"What did you get from his thoughts son?" Carlisle asked as Edward was still tried to get over to them.

"Not much. He just regrets coming during the party, and wishing that the people in his car could have waited until it was over.

"Alice are your visions getting any clearer." Esme asked hoping the answer was yes.

"No." She answered in frustration.

Carlisle and Esme made their way over to Charlie to settle this. Charlie had stayed in the same spot Edward had left him.

"Hey Charlie." Carlisle smiled. "What can I do for you?" Charlie made a face that seemed like he was going to regret what he was about to say.

"Afternoon Doc and Mrs. Cullen. Sorry to come during a celebration, but this is pretty important.

"No it's quite alright." Esme smiled.

"Is it possible if I…well we talk to you inside?" Charlie motioned towards a car that was parked behind his police car. A man and woman were waiting in the front seat waiting for Charlie to finish talking to the Cullens.

"Sure." Esme answered looking into the car. "We can go into the living room."

"Great great." Charlie said, "I'll go tell them and meet you inside." As Carlisle and Esme went into the house, the rest of the vampires watched who was in the car. A woman with long black hair, followed by a tall man with dark brown hair, stepped out of their car to follow Charlie into the house.

Carlisle's POV

At first when I saw Charlie at the part I thought he was coming to check on everything. We didn't have neighbors to complain about the noise. As I walked into my home I couldn't think of a single reason as to why he was here tonight and with two strangers. Esme looked just as confused as I as we waited in the kitchen for our unexpected guests.

"What could this be about?" Esme asked. Normally she always appeared calm and composed, but now she looked completely nervous, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I don't know my love, and I feel the same. Edward, Jasper. While we bring them into the living room you come in and wait in the kitchen. Liksten in on them and let us know if anything is wrong." I hadn't even met these people, but for some reason I felt as if they were a threat top my family.

"Got it." They answered.

The backdoor opened and Charlie led the man in woman into the kitchen. Charlie, who was used to the Cullens, didn't stare, but continued to look uncomfortable with the information he was about to reveal. The couple that followed him however, flinched and gawked at our appearance.

"Hello." I greeted to break them from their stares.

"Oh… hello." The man answered then smiled in embarrassment. "Sorry to disturb you at this late hour, but this couldn't wait."

"Why don't we go sit in the living room then=m and talk." Esme smiled sweetly. Playing the hostess, but wanted to get them out of the kitchen to japer and Edward in.

"Oh yes of course." The woman smiled back. I could already hear them waiting at the door and coming in as we traveled down the hall to the living room. As we took our seats we were all still unsettled.

"So, what brings you here tonight?" I started.

"Well this here is Jacob and Mellissa Bishop." Charlie stated. He was trying to figure out how to start such a sensitive conversation. "They proved, down at the station, that their lost son is Kyle."

"What!" Esme almost screamed.

"What do you mean?" I joined in. I quickly tried to calm myself. "We adopted him last year. When no missing children came up that matched Kyle.

"We've been looking for our son for years." Mellissa explained digging for something in her purse. She took out pictures of Kyle with them in it. Kyle was about nine or ten years old in them. "This is Noah." We looked at at each picture and they all were familiar.

"Aren't these the pictures that Kyle made for Rosalie's birthday?" Esme Whispered to me. Esme pointed at a picture with Mellissa and Kyle with flour on their faces. The one that was made with him and Esme together. Another was a class picture with an eleven year old Kyle.

' _Could these of been Kyle's memories?"_ I wondered "Edward, Jasper. What are you getting from them?"

"I can't read their thoughts. They're blank." Edward answered from the kitchen; speaking low enough that the humans couldn't hear.

"They're honest from what I can tell." Jasper answered sadly.

"Well I don't know what to say?" I answered coming back to those in front of me. Trying to recover from my shock.

"We were hoping to meet Kyle and take him home with us." Jacob said hopefully.

"Tonight?"

"I know to you this may seem sudden, but for us it's been five years." Charlie decided to intervene,

"Why don't we all wait for the party to be over first?"

"His party?" Jacob asked.

"It's been a year today that Kyle came to our lives. He was found with no memories so today is kind of like his birthday." Esme answered trying to stay calm.

"Could you please wait until his party is over?" I asked them. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Yeah, that's fine." Jacob answered. There was an awkward silence before I thought of what to say.

"Why don't you join us at the party?" I suggested and at the same time signaling the boys to get out of the kitchen. I guided everyone to the backyard again.

In the backyard again, I scanned the crowd for Kyle and the others. Kyle was on his own looking around for something. Alice was still at the present table, Edward and Jasper had returned there as well. I couldn't find Rosalie and Emmett.

"Rosalie and Emmett. Where are they?" I whispered knowing my other children could hear me.

"We heard the whole thing. Emmett had to drag Rosalie away before she caused a scene." Alice answered sadly. "Kyle's been looking for her. I didn't know what to tell him. He's on his way towards you now." A few seconds later Kyle could be seen. I could see Jacob and Mellissa getting excited from the corner of my eye.

"Carlisle." Kyle said as he ran up to us. He stopped and gave a glance to the people next to us. _'Does he recognize them?'_

"Hi Charlie."

"Hey son." Charlie answered smiling awkwardly.

"Noah?" Mellissa called to Kyle. Kyle just stared at them with confusion. Thinking they were talking to someone else he checked behind him. Seeing no one he assumed they just had him confused for someone else.

"Hi?"

"It's me…Mommy." She said anxiously. After a few seconds her expression turned to disappointment when Kyle didn't respond with joy at seeing her. Kyle didn't approach her, but took a step back.

' _So much for waiting until after his party and breaking this to him gently."_ I thought frustrated, and gave her a look that let this Mellissa know what I was thinking. I turned back to looking at my grandson "Kyle…these two are Jacob and Mellissa. They are your real parents." It hurt to say those words outloud. Kyle didn't understand what I said at first, then suddenly looked as if her were having a panic attack. His breathing started to shorten and backed away from us a few steps. I few of the guests were starting to look over at us. They turned their heads when Esme and I stared back at them.

"Where's Rosalie?" he whispered and turned his head looking around for her. Esme went over to him and took him by the shoulders.

"Why don't we go over to Alice, Jasper, and Edward? We can talk about this later."

When Kyle was out of earshot, I turned towards Kyle's parents.

"That was not the way to handle this." I was trying to hold back my emotions. Mellissa didn't appear\ to of heard me. She was watching Kyle gladly walk away from her with my wife.

"How can he not remember us?" Jacob said astonished. I sighed.

"He didn't have any memories when he was found, and he's never recovered any over the year." I answered Jacob patiently.

"He'll remember once we get him home and in his old room." Mellissa hoped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No POV

When the party was over and all the guest went home, the atmosphere within the house was very awkward. And Rosalie and Emmett still hadn't returned. Charlie and the Bishops gave a full explanation to Kyle on how he had gone missing, and showed him the proof that he was really Noah.

"So….i have to leave…with you now?" Kyle asked slowly even though he knew the answer.

"Yes son." Jacob answered. Kyle tried not to frown. If these were his real parents, he didn't want them to feel bad that he didn't want to go with them and after they've looking for him for so long.

"I'll go for my stuff then." He answered them and walked slowly up the stairs. The Cullens may have left Kyle alone downstairs, but they were waiting and listening upstairs.

Alice had called Emmett and told him not to bring Rosalie back until Kyle was gone. Kyle wouldn't be able to say goodbye to his parents. Alice had a vision that Rosalie would try to kill the couple, then kill Charlie, and the Cullens would have to cover up the murder and move as soon as possible. There was nothing the Cullens could do. His real parents had come and they had every right to take him with them when they wanted. They were now helping him pack a suitcase. He had too many clothes to take with him. Other than clothes Kyle didn't really have anything else to take with him. The only thing left was to say goodbye. The Cullens stood in their living room as the Bishops took Kyle's suitcase to their car.

"You better call every day." Esme cried holding Kyle.

"I promise grandma." Kyle answered sadly. Then it was Carlisle's turn.

"You're welcome here anytime. Even fifty years from now, you have a place in this family."

"Thanks grandpa. I'll come to visit the second they let me." Next was Edward and Jasper. Neither were ever really much for goodbye's , but both gave him a hug, and Jasper pushed his love towards Kyle to let him know that they did love him and would miss him. Alice was last. As she hugs him, she slipped something into Kyle's pocket. It wasn't noticeable enough for the others to notice what she was doing, but Kyle felt her slip it in. "In about fifteen minutes start texting Rosalie and Emmett. It won't be until tomorrow that Rosalie will be calm enough to talk.

"Okay." Kyle answered simply. He took one last look at his family, and turned around to walk alone to the door. As he walked out of the front door and closed it he thought to himself, _**'I'm officially no longer a Cullen.'**_

Without look back Kyle walked over to the Bishop's car and got into the backseat. Jacob drove off and made his way down the driveway. After a few miles away, Mellissa turned around to face Kyle and smiled sweetly at him.

"You okay honey?" Kyle smiled back at her.

"You're both really good liars." Mellissa raised her eyebrows in surprise then smiled again.

"That's our job." She giggled. "So what gave us away?"

"It was your pictures of me as a child. You copied the ones that I had already drawn didn't you? They were all ones that were hanging on the walls. But they were still made in the fashion that I made them though; not real photos." You could tell because real photos have hexagon shaped pixels and the photos they gave for evidence were made of uneven dots. "It was a nice touch though. Making them think I had replaced them in my memories from my real life., but you should have created a few that weren't copies of what I had made."

"He said you were smart." Jacob smirked. Mellissa turned back to the front of the car.

"Is this 'He' you speak of the one you're bringing me to. Who is he?"

Jacob looked at Kyle using his rear view mirror.

"Your real father."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As they turned onto the interstate, heading toward the airport in Port Angeles, Kyle remembered that Alice had slipped something into his pocket. He pulled it out. It was two envelopes; one red and another white. The red was a birthday card from Alice with a credit card inside with a note to pick out whatever he wanted for his birthday. Kyle smiled at the card, and placed it in his wallet. Then he opened the white envelope that simply had a note written inside:

I know what you're doing. Good Luck :D.

-Don't forget to text Emmett. Rosalie broke her phone.

Kyle had almost forgotten about texting them. He pulled out his phone from his pocket.

-Hi Dad. Hi Mom. I love you and miss you.


	17. Adam

Chapter 17 Adam

AN **: Season 2 of Kyle XY starts now. Thanks so much to everyone for reading and giving me your honest opinions.**

 _Reviews and thoughts, whether good are bad, are welcome!_

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

Kyle's POV

After we landed in Main, we drove for hours throughout the state until we ended up riding down a long secluded road that I assumed would lead me to my real father. Never bothered to ask Jacob and Mellissa where they were taking me. I knew they wouldn't, and I didn't really ask them anything during the trip. Everything about them was top secret. Even the road we were traveling on didn't have any street sign, addresses plates, or any other signs that anyone has been in the area. The road wasn't even paved, but covered in grass with no tire imprints. After another few hours of traveling with nothing but grass to see, a grand and luxurious white mansion with the seaside behind it came into view. As we parked in front of the mansion I took in my surroundings. The front garden of the estate was covered in flowers and the land had been well taken care of. This was the only outward sign that others have been here. As we all got out of the car I followed Jacob and Mellissa to the large wall sized doors. The door wasn't locked so they simply opened the doors and walked through. The first thing I noticed about the inside was that the walls were covered in artwork. At a closer look at them I could tell that they weren't paintings, but pictures made by the miniature dots I used.

"We should warn you." Mellissa spoke and pulled my attention away from the artwork. "Your cellphone won't work here. Only the landline will work." She continued down a hall way with Jacob and I continued to follow them through the house and into the back gardens. She stopped in front of a large Gazebo and turned to me, "This is where we are to leave you. Your Father will meet you here. We've already notified him that you're here and he'll be down from his office in a few minutes." With that Mellissa and Jacob smiled and turned around to walk back to the house.

As i took a seat in the gazebo that faced the house, I could still see Mellissa and Jacob walking up the garden pathway. On the way they stopped and spoke to a man in black slacks and wine colored dress shirt. I could see his face clearly and couldn't look away. This was my father. He looked almost exactly like me except older. Mellissa seemed to have alerted him to my presence in the gazebo. He smiled wide and walked even faster towards where I was waiting for him. I didn't know how to feel about this. Walking towards me was my actual biological father, and at the same time I couldn't stop thinking of Emmett who had been my father.

"Hello." He stated with a large smile at me. I looked up at him and gave a polite smile back as a hello. We stood there awkwardly looking at each other. He broke the silence. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me." He said taking a seat in front of me.

"Yes…many." I answered him nervously. There were endless questions running through my head. I got caught up in thinking of all of them and he smiled at me.

"Well…" he chuckled and smiled nervously. "Ask away."

"Who are… what is your name?"

"My name is Adam Baylin." _**At least now I'll have something other than Father to call him.**_ "What is your name? You were originally going to be named Noah, but I understand you go by another name."

"Kyle." I answered simply. I was compelled to give my last name Cullen as well, but decided it was better lo leave it out. Esme and Carlisle had taught me never to be rude; especially if you don't your standing in a situation. Cullen meant that I belong to my family back in Washington, and Adam arranging me to see him like this meant that he wanted me as his child now. Why he had given me up in the first was still a mystery to me.

"Kyle… okay. Anything else."

"Why did you leave me in the woods, and why can't I remember anything before that day I woke up alone in the woods." Adam clicked his tongue.

"That question has a very long answer, and it may take time before you'll believe it."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I have a feeling, by your security measures that I can't leave here unless you allow it. And if I tried I wouldn't get very far."

"You're not a prisoner here Kyle." Adam tried to reassure me.

"Then why am I here?"

"I'll explain that. Just hold off on the questions until I explain." I sat back and waited for him to start. After some thought Adam took his phone out and started texting. "The answer to your previous question is going to take some time. It would be best explained over lunch. Would you like me to order you anything in particular?"

"No thanks." I answered quickly. I wasn't very hungry, and didn't think I would eat much of whatever would be put in front of me. He looked back to his phone to finish ordering after my refusal. Then finished and put his phone back in his pocket. He looked me in they eyes again and gave more thought on how to explain. "The best way I can think of to explain you Kyle is to explain myself first. Kyle how long does the average pregnancy last?" this question confused me and it showed on my face.

"I don't know." His eyebrows rose at my answer. What did that have to do with anything? Pregnancy isn't really a topic that comes up when your family is a group of vampires. With a chuckle he continued,

"I guess you haven't had a need to know about that yet. The average pregnancy lasts for nine months. During that time the child grows and develops in the womb. In particular it is the brain that is given time to develop. What do you think happens to a child that stays in the womb for a longer duration than nine months?"

"The child would continue to grow and develop."

"Yes. Especially the functions and developments of the brain. This was the type of birth I experience. I was the first successful birth of a medical experiment in which I had a prolonged stay in my mother's womb. Instead of a nine month period I was in my mother's womb for eighteen months. Having had twice as much time to develop than other children my knowledge and abilities developed at nearly a fifth of the time that it took other children. For instance while my muscles were still as weak as an infant I could completely understand the speech of others at five months. The muscles in my mouth that controlled speech wasn't fully developed yet, due to lack of using them yet, but I was able to answer them back with a slurred speech." I gave that some thought and wondered how this applied to me.

"So I was born the same way? By a prolonged pregnancy?"

"Well yes and no. because of my prolonged stay in my mother, and my larger size, it created complications. The female body isn't built to withstand a long period of pregnancy and a larger infant. Their bodies can only change so much to accommodate a child. My mother died during my birth."

"Sorry." I couldn't imagine losing my family. Especially Rosalie.

"Thank you, but it's alright." He smiled

"So had a mother?" _**'Did I kill my mother too?'**_

"No." Adam answered quickly. "It was because of the result of mu birth that a new protocol was initiated in the continuation of the experiment. Artificial wombs were designed and added in order to prevent needless future losses of life. That is where you come in. you in fact do have a female donor and my sperm was used to create you in the artificial womb.

"So I was created… but why wasn't I woken in the lab."

"You weren't the only one we tried to create. There was another. She was dangerous and unstable after she was awaked and taught how to think. She became a danger to everyone around her and was taken to a correction center. We tried to get her to calm her actions and control herself, but she was incapable. While in her room she tried to escape, but was killed in the process of her trying to jump from her window to an exercise pool underneath."

"Was she my sister?"

"No she was the product of other donors who were on the project. After her though, it was believed that the other children would be just as dangerous and unstable if they were ever awakened. The whole project was ordered to be wiped, meaning all of you were to be destroyed. But I couldn't do that Kyle. You were my son. I could never have killed you myself or allowed another to do it. I had nurtured and watched over you myself those fifteen years." He looked at me with a distant look. As if he were thinking back at a memory. "I still remember what you looked like after four weeks. You were about the size of my finger. After watching you grow from that small to the boy you are now, I just couldn't let you die without giving you a chance to live. Even if for a few days. So I set off an explosion in the lab. After making sure it looked like your tube had been destroyed and you with it. I carried you out of the lab and left you in the woods which was a considerable distance away from the lab. I misjudged how long it would take you to wake up on your own. If you could wake up from your own. By the time I found you again, the Cullens had already taken you in. there was no way to explain how I had lost you. So I knew I would have to wait and find another way to get you back." ' _ **So he didn't just abandon me. He was trying to protect me.'**_

"Was there anything else stopping you from getting me. You knew where my family lived so I assume you've been watching us." He smirked at me.  
"Yes, and it wasn't easy. Your family is very different than average humans. They were very aware of those who were on thier property. My team couldn't watch you day by day like I wanted them to. And there were some complications. After the explosion there was an investigation done on what caused it. Everyone knew how attached I was to you. So when everyone was cleared of any involvement it wasn't misunderstood when I left the project and resigned from the company."

"And now that I'm here I'm going to remain with you, like a family?" I wasn't sure what to make of this. I already had a family back in Forks. I hadn't known them at first either but had trusted them and they loved me like a family. But how can I transfer the love I learned to a man who was my biological father, but had never known. Adam leaned forward and looked me straight in the eyes with a slight smile. It reminded me of the looks of understanding I would see in Carlisle and Esme's eyes. He seemed to know my hesitancy and awkward feelings toward this.

"Yes. You are my son, and I have loved you even though you've never seen my face before." He was sincere in his answer, and I felt bad at asking my next question.

"So I can never see the Cullens again?" Adams eyes softened but kept his smile.

"It would be unfair of me to let you fall in love with another family, then just pluck them from your life. Yes we will both see the Cullens again. Just not for a while." He sat back in his seat again, "This might be selfish of me, but I want to keep you to myself for a while. There is more about you and I need to show you. About our untapped potential"

"What else is there?" Adams phone buzzed again. He looked at the screen and read the message.

"Let's go inside for lunch now. Tomorrow I'll show you everything you need to know. He and I stood, and he came next to me and gently put his arm around my shoulder to guide me back inside. "I will tell you this though. Because of your enhanced brain capabilities, you have abilities that are currently sitting dormant in your system. I'm going to teach you how to unleash them. As we reached the backdoor that led us to a dining area he gave me an example. "This for example."

"Without touching the door, the knob turned and the door opened. I stared at the door and back at Adam. He smiled at me again. "My son. The mind can be used for more than your physics and math classes."


	18. Back to Before

Chapter 18 Back to Before

YAAAAAAAAAAAY! We're at the 1,000 review mark. I'm so Happy thank you to everyone for reading!

AN: **MidnightDreams97** to answer her question, and I'm sure some of you were wondering this. No, Bella is not going to be in this story.

I have this story written up to chapter 23 at this point, while I can't tell you how yet, I can tell you that Kyle and Edward do settle their differences. And each find their mates.

 _Reviews and thoughts, whether good are bad, are welcome!_

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber or Skype.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

No POV

It wasn't until the day after Kyle left that it hit the Cullens that they would have to go on with their daily lives, as if Kyle hadn't just been taken from them. Only what they had come accustomed to, were habits that were the best parts of their day. Esme and Rosalie had no reason to cook breakfast anymore. Esme could no longer sneak him sweets behind Emmett and Rosalie's backs. Nor anyone to kiss goodbye on their way to school. Rosalie was the most affected by Kyle's absence. She no longer smiled just because the sun was shining. Many times when people spoke to her she was too far into her own thoughts that she would have to be shaken to come out of it. Nothing seemed to matter to her anymore. School, not that it meant much anyway, her cars, or the others. The only one in the family that could bring back to the world was Emmett. He tried to keep her out of the house with hunting, but she had lost her appetite and was done after a few gulps. They took time off from school to go on trips, but they had both seen the world so many times that The Great Wall of China might as well of been their backyard fence. It was decided that it would be best for everyone if they went back into their daily routines.

From the very first day it was noticed that Kyle was missing from the Cullen group. No one dared approach to ask any of them about Kyle. Except Angela. With most of the Cullens she wasn't comfortable enough to talk to any of them without Kyle being there, but after so long she really got worried and wanted to know what had happened to him. So she asked the one Cullen she could talk to without being anxious. During last period gym class, in the bleachers, she approached him as he sat watching the other students play volleyball on the court. Not that he didn't notice her coming.

Edward POV

Without using my enhanced peripheral vision, I could still sense Angela approaching me during gym class. It was optional play, and as usual before Kyle came into our lives, I tried not to stick out as anything other than a normal teenager. From what I could tell from the approaching girl, whose sweet scent was getting stronger as she came closer, she opted not to play as well in order to talk to me.

"Hi." I turned to the sound of her shy greeting and melodic voice. Hoping to settle her nerves, I let her know I gladly welcomed her presence, and gave her my best winning smile. Like a mouse being mesmerized by the eyes of a king cobra, she looked into my eyes and relaxed.

"Hello." I answered. My voice making her relax even more. She stared at me a little longer than she should of and she knew it. Trying to play it off as nothing, she continued on with her reason for coming.

"I was wondering if Kyle was okay." _"Of course she was here for Kyle.'_

"He's gone."

"What!" her eyes widened in shock. "How could he just be gone?"

"It was the night of his party." Usually I don't bother explaining myself to others, but I knew Angela wasn't a gossiper like Jessica. "His real parents found him and took him home."

"Oh! Well I guess it's good that he found his real parents, but I wish I had gotten to say goodbye." Then she gasped. "And I had kissed him. I didn't get a chance to talk to him about it. I shouldn't of kissed him. At that I felt a flicker of hope. I looked at her pretending not to of seen every detail of the entire kiss. _'She didn't feel anything for Kyle?'_

"Yeah, it's been kind of hard on all of us." I said sadly. Okay maybe I'm using my true sad feelings for my own benefit, but I can't help it. I've wanted her and haven't been able to have her.

"Oh I bet you guys really miss him." She said sympathetically and sat down next to me. "Is he going to visit?"

"We don't know. They haven't given us their address yet." _'Awe poor Edward. Is that why Rosalie has been so depressed lately. She's seemed crushed.' Angela thought._

"Has he called or anything?"  
"Yeah we text with him as he drove to the airport, and we've web chatted a few times. He seems okay where he is so far." She calmed down at this news and her posture loosened. _'Awe he moved before he got to see that movie he wanted to. We were going to go with Tyler and Jessica."_ She thought with her head in one hand looking back at the class playing their game.

' _This is falling into place too easily.'_ I thought even though I feel that I should not be doing this.

"He left before we could go see Jurassic World together." I was going to surprise him with two tickets for us to go." I lied

"Oh that's we were going to see together with Tyler and Jessica."

"Really... You want to go with me to it. I mean, so the tickets won't go to waste." I smirked and she froze. _'Oh my gosh! Did Edward M. Cullen just ask me out? Ahhhhhh!'_ I tried not to laugh at this thought.

"Yes." She simply answered holding back a smile, but I could still see her facial muscles straining to stay in place. "Oh wait when is it, so I'm not ditching Tyler and Jessica. We were going this Saturday."

"Perfect, mine were for Friday." They will be anyway.

"Oh that does work out perfectly." She made a small squeak that I wasn't supposed to hear. _'I can't wait to tell Jessica!'_

' _Oh dang it'll be all over school by the end of tomorrow.'_

"I'll see you Friday then." I smiled again. Then I stood up and put my backpack on. And made for the door to leave. Angela watched me walk away with confusion.

"Where are you going?"

"The bell is about to ring." I called back to her. A half second later the bell actually rang and I smiled up at her. She breathed a beautiful chuckle and started to gather her own things to leave.

As I sat in my car alone, I thought over what just happened. ' _It's going to be okay that I'm going on a date with Angela. Kyle only kissed her once, and Angela was very happy that I asked her out.'_ My phone vibrated, and I took it out to see a text from Alice.

 _Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine_. I looked up to see Alice walking to the car with Jasper to drive home. Emmett was dragging Rosalie at a slow pace by the hand over to their car next to us. Emmett was worried about his mate. She barely even talks to him anymore. At the same time we both backed out of the parking lot to head home.

Emmett POV

On the way home with Rosalie, all I could think of was her sadness. I've never seen her this bad before. Helpless was the only thing I could feel when I'm not able to bring her out of it. I missed my son too; then the thought came to me. _'Am I still a father? Kyle isn't here for me to take care of anymore. Some other man is doing that. No! I can't think like that. Even if Kyle is away, I'll be any type of father I can be to him.'_ Then I had a great idea. It would either make things better or make it worse.

As we pulled up to the house, I bolted into the house leaving Rosalie looking shocked. I shouted 'Hi' to Esme on my way up to Rosalie and my room where our laptop sat on our desk. After firing it up, I logged into our Skype account to see if he was online. And he was. "What are you doing?" Rosalie asked dryly as she walked into our room and lay on the bed. I didn't answer her as I sent a request call.

"Hi Dad." Kyle answered my call a few moments later. Rosalie straightened at hearing Kyle's voice, but didn't move from the bed.

"Key kiddo." I smiled back "How have you been? We miss you out here."

"I miss you too dad. Where's mom?" I turned to Rosalie. She was still on the bed.

"She's right here. Rosalie come here. Kyle's on." As if she didn't know. She walked over to the computer table and sat on my lap. She still had a hard time looking at Kyle sometimes without crying. This time she managed to smile at him, and Kyle smiled his big winning smile back at her.

"Hi." Kyle knew from past web chats, that at if he called her mom directly she would cry and run off.

"How's your new home going?" she asked slowly.

"Good."

"Why doesn't the phone we gave you work?"

"There are no cell towers here. They only have telephone poles"

"Where are you that they don't have a cell tower?" I asked shocked. _'Where do they have you that you can't call us from anywhere?'_ Kyle didn't answer since Rosalie jumped in and asked,

"Where's Jacob and Mellissa." She refused to ever refer to them as Kyle's parents.

"They're not here." They never were.

"Your clock says its eight at night. Why are you home alone at night?" Kyle turned around and realized I was looking at the clock that hung on the wall and it was dark outside his window.

"They work late. I usually just see them in the morning before school, and a lot on weekends."

"Have you made any friends in school yet?" I asked. "Bet you're Mr. Popular like your dad."

"Not really. A lot of the guys seem to act like children around here, and the girls stare and giggle at me too much for my liking. So I still pretty much keep to myself.

"Yep just like me!" I smiled widely and he laughed.

"Where are everyone else?"

"HI KYLE!" everyone shouted from various areas in the house. Of course they were listening. Everyone rushed to our room to gather in front of the screen.

"Hi everybody." Kyle waved at everyone smiling.

"Kyle, time for bed." A male voice said. Kyle frowned up at the voice at his bedroom door.

"Okay." Then he turned back to us. "I gotta go." Everyone hid their disappointment with a smile and waved goodbye.

"See you later son." I whispered. Kyle kept looking back and forth between me and his door. Which meant that his dad was still at the door.

"Bye."

"Kyle." Rosalie asked quickly. "When do you think we will see you again?" they both looked longingly at each other.

"I promise, I'll do anything I can to see you again."

"I love you." She managed to keep her tears out of her speech, but I could hear it starting.

"I love you too." He ended the call and the screen went to the blue and white Skype background.

Smiling up at Rosalie, I was proud of her. She managed to talk to Kyle without breaking apart. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"Did something seem off to you?" she still looked in thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Kyle said no one was home, and then Jacob told him to get off the computer." I gave that some thought and admitted it was a little strange. Kyle doesn't lie to us. "And why is it he never tells us where he lives?" Also strange, but that's not unheard of from Kyle.

"Well babe he doesn't know our address, or the address from our last home."

"Yeah that's true. But why are all his chats with us so short. It's always right before ten minutes he ends the call. A few rimes I've timed them, and this one was exactly nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds. I tried to keep him online on purpose the last time to see if he would go past ten minutes, and then it just dropped. We didn't get an answer when you tried to call him again." I remembered that web chat. Kyle was getting nervous and answered us more quickly and shorter answers than usual.

"I remember that one."

"He kept looking past his screen as if someone was watching him."

"Calm down babe." I hugged her in my lap and rubbed her arm. "We know where he is, even though Kyle won't tell us, Jasper has a GPS installed on Kyle's computer and he is in Maine. If we find out that something is wrong, we'll hop on the first plane and get him."

Rosalie seemed to be a lot better this time after this talk with Kyle. Granted she was now worried about Kyle, but at least she talking again and not depressed and going back into her own head.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

No POV

"Kyle, that was too close." Adam Baylin said calmly, but Kyle could hear the serious undertone in his voice that matched the serious look in his eyes. They had to keep strict security rules at the estate. Kyle isn't supposed to exist. Adam is supposed to have no knowledge of Kyle being alive. It would be hard to explain how Adam happened to have a son who was an almost exact replica of himself. Cellphones are too easily traced, and with their advanced security on the internet their computer signal was a lot harder to get an exact reading on it. No one else knew about this estate except Adam and his small staff, but he wasn't going to make it too easy for anyone trying to find him. Adam softened his look and his voice at his son, "I know you miss them Kyle. And I know ten minutes at a time is not enough."

"I just promised mo…Rosalie that I would see her again." Kyle interrupted, and looked Adam in the eyes; both serious and pleading, "When will I get to see them again?" Adam sighed and gave that some thought. Over the past few months Kyle has learned a lot from Adam. Like him, Kyle excelled with a gift for levitation of himself and other objects. Their personal relationship was a little more complicated than mastering Kyle's abilities. Adam would call Kyle son with affection, and Kyle called him Dad often. You would think they were normal father and son. Then their were discussions like this and they knew they had to treat each other with caution over sensitive topics such as Kyle's family. Neither of them had gotten mad at each other before, but in the back of both their minds, they had an instinct that I could be dangerous. Adam knew from past experience how destructive a child of these experiments could be in they ever lost their rationality.

"I'm working on that Kyle." Adam moved to sit next to Kyle on the edge of his tub. "Son. I know you want to go back to live with them, but that would mean that I would have to give you up. I love you. I want you to live only with me. We could visit yes, but you wouldn't be able to live in their house again."

"I love you too dad." Kyle moved closer to him and hugged him. Kyle knew Adam loved him just as much as Rosalie does, and it would kill him for me to leave. "I'm not just going to throw you away and leave you. I want to live with you too. We could all live together." Adam laughed at such a crazy idea.

"Kyle…Why would your family just let me live with them." Kyle had forgotten the little detail that his family were vampires and Adam might not like being a human in a house full of them.

"I can't tell you that." He answered. "But I know they would be okay with it." Kyle remembered the story Jasper told him on their first day living with the family. Alice just introduced herself and moved in their stuff. Adam smirked at Kyle as he came out of his thoughts and kissed his head.

"Good night son."

"Goodnight dad." And Kyle got ready for bed.

As he lay in bed he knew everything would be okay. Earlier, after Adam left, Kyle snuck back on his computer and sent a Skype text to Alice. It was his email address and then quickly got off and shut down the computer again. She was the only one to have it. That same night as Kyle slept Alice emailed him her ideas on how to make Adam comfortable living with them. She hadn't told the others yet, but would have to soon. He wouldn't be living in the same house as them, but he would be close.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

When Adam left Kyle's room, after Kyle expresses his belief that the Cullens would welcome him to live in their house. Just like that. Adam was still smirking as he headed for his study. When Adam approached the door to his study, he knew someone was there already. If Kyle would of walked into this room he would of panicked. In the chair facing away from the door sat the man at the graduation and almost shot Kyle. Adam on the other hand was completely relaxed and calmly walked into the room and sat at his desk.

"So what do you have to report?" Adam didn't need to ask why he was here; he never came into his office unless it was to report.

"We have a security breach." He answered calmly. "It isn't an immediate threat, but you'll have to make arrangements to move to another secure location soon."

"How did this breach occur?"

"I'm not sure yet. There's a trace in the IP codes that doesn't belong to us. All outside codes are supposed to bounce to other locations across the world. This code has managed itself into our system. It hasn't been there long."

"How long until we have to leave?" Adam had remained calm throughout this explanation. He had always known that someone from the experiment had still been looking for him, and may eventually have to leave.

"About a week, but you shouldn't stay with the boy. He's a dead giveaway. You should split up."

"What!" Adam knew that they needed to leave, but he had planned for them to be together. Adam loved having Kyle in his life again. He'd only gotten him back for a few months

"You can't get caught with him. If they're able to trace you, eventually they'll have personnel watching you." The man watched Adams disappointed face and was trying to think of a way to get around splitting up from Kyle. "It's not like its forever. You had enough security cleared from this area before we brought him here, once everything cools down again we'll bring him back. Adam came out of his thoughts. He didn't have a choice. "Should I inform the attorney to practice his part?"

"Yes." Adam gave in. "I'll start the preparations tonight. In about two days we'll put the evacuation in motion."


	19. Flashback To Fridays Date

Chapterish 19 Flashback to the Date on Friday

AN: **Sorry I meant on the last chapter 1000 VIEWS mark. Sorry I'm a goof. :P**

 **PLUS this is a scene that I forgot to write for the last chapter. You can skip over this scene it doesn't effect the rest of the story, I just thought it was important to show everyone's reaction to Edward getting Angela for his mate. There is another chapter to be updated today as well. YAAAAY!**

 _Reviews and thoughts, whether good are bad, are welcome!_

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

No POV

Friday came quicker than usual to Edward. The days seemed to of shortened since he met Angela. As he was getting dressed for his date with her Alice came into his room .

"Hi Edward." She greeted on her way to his closet. She picked out a pair of dark black jeans and a royal blue button up shirt. She smiled at handed the clothes over to Edward. "You're welcome." Then as randomly she walked in she left his bedroom. Edward was used to this and thought nothing of it. He also knew better than to argue with her when it came to fashion and dressed in her selection.

When it was time to pick up Angela for their date, Edward took a deep breath to calm himself for the argument that he knew was coming. He walked down the stairs and Rosalie ,of all people, was the one to look up to see Edward.

"Why are you all dressed for the evening?" she asked dryly.

"I have a date." Edward Simply answered and tried to make it to the door.

"A date!" Emmett said with surprise and a laugh from the roof. Why he goes up there no one knows. He wasn't there anymore. He jumped off and appeared through the front door to block Edwards exit. He looked Edward over and gave a wolf whistle. "Whoa! Nice look Eddy boy. Who's the girl?"

"It's his mate!" Alice declared coming down the stairs. Supposedly to support Edward.

"Edwards mate!" Carlisle and Esme said ecstatically and rushed to the living room. Edward was the only one left in the family that didn't have a mate, and had been with Carlisle the longest. Carlisle had always been worried about him being alone ever since he met Esme.

' _I really really really really hate that there are no secrets in this house.'_ Edward grimaced _. 'Angela is my mate. I did love hearing Alice say it out loud.'_

"Who is it?" Emmett asked again. This time he came in a little closer and unblocked Edwards exit.

"Angela." Edward answered simply. Emmett's face went blank. Usually when a vampire does this it means he's gone into shock, but with Emmett it just means he's dumbstruck. He automatically knew which Angela he was talking about.

"Kyle's Angela!" Rosalie yelled. Esme and Carlise shared a concerned look with each other.

"Oh, he hasn't even asked or mentioned her since he left." Edward defended. " I left them alone when Kyle was here and let him give dating a try, but he's not here anymore. And why do you care anyway? You hatred her and Kyle being together." Rosalie glared and crossed her arms. "Now if you'll all excuse me have to go pick her up." Edward tuned to leave. Emmett was still a little shocked, but wanted to laugh at the strut Edward was walking with to his car.


	20. Tears

Chapter 20 Tears

AN: Hi this is the second Update for the day. Hope you all enjoy

 _Reviews and thoughts, whether good are bad, are welcome!_

 _Please let me know what you really think!_

I own nothing; the characters are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

No POV

Kyle woke up the next morning and went straight for the kitchen table for breakfast. He sat and concentrated. Looking at the cereal boxes sitting on top of the refrigerator he picked his favorite one and concentrated on bringing it to him. After months of practicing, it was almost second nature to him. The cereal box came directly from the fridge to Kyle's hands. Then he looked at the cabinets and did the same with his mind to open them and retrieved a bowl for himself. Then again for a spoon and milk. He still needed more practice at actually pouring the cereal and milk, but he didn't feel like cleaning up a mess this morning, so he decided it was best just to use his hands.

"Very good." Adam said from behind Kyle, he was standing in the kitchen doorway. He loved having a son who was just like him.

"Thanks Dad." Kyle smiled as he dug into his food. Adam knew he didn't have the time he wanted to bask in another one of his proud father moments. He walked directly to the table and sat in front of Kyle. "Kyle we have a situation." That stopped Kyle from eating. The last time they had a situation Kyle had to hide in a safe room in the house. One of Adams old associates had stopped by to catch up.

"What is it?"

"The company I told you about, LATNOC, they've gotten into our security system. We are going to have to leave in the next day or two. We've made it look as if I had been planning on leaving the estate for months so it's not too suspicious."

"Really, so suddenly, where are going?" Kyle was disappointed. This had become his home. A place where he could be with his real father.

"I can't tell you that Kyle." Adam said carefully. He had no idea how he was going to break this to him. His son had become his life in his little oasis. "I'm the one they're looking for, so I have to stay hidden…. We have to separate."

"What!" Kyle became angry. He couldn't believe this. "You've said that you love me and that you always wanted me, and now you're just leaving me here?"

"I'm sorry Kyle. I have to leave. You are supposed to be dead, and LATNOC will be coming after me for releasing you if they find you. Believe me I don't want to leave you." Adam moved to sit next to Kyle on his side of the table to hug him. Kyle resisted at first, but quickly gave in. "It's only for a little while. I will come back for you. You won't be staying here though. They may come by and check the inside of the house. You have to go back to the only safe family you could belong to. You have to go back to the Cullens. They have no connection with me, and live in a remote city. No one would look for you there.

"I'm going back." Kyle whispered. He looked up at Adam and smiled. Adams face fell at the thought that he was okay with leaving him for his other family. "Please stay with us in Washington."

"Kyle…"

"No it will work. I can't tell you how , but Alice has an ability. Kind of like how we can levitate objects… she knows things."

"What do you mean?" Adam was getting curious. The had been watched by his people. It was brie, but from what they reported some of their actions didn't make sense; there was something inhuman about the way they moved.

"I can't tell you exactly what it is. It's a secret, but she knows that you're going to live with us one day. Maybe this is it!"  
"I can't just move in." Adam half chuckled. "It would be too strange." Kyle agreed a little, and he was still in danger from LATNOC. He didn't want to bring this problem to his family.

"Well if not now, then when the danger is over. Think about it. For me. Please. I want you back Dad, but I don't want to go back into the Cullen's lives and leave again." Kyle pleaded. Adam looked into Kyle's eyes. He knew Kyle was right. It was unfair to keep ripping Kyle and his family apart.

"I'll give it some thought while I'm away." Kyle smiled. It wasn't a no. "Now onto a more serious matter. I need to tell you they story you need to memorize to tell you family.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

The next morning, Kyle was on a plane as Adam was leaving the country. Kyle had been near devastation to leave Adam back at the estate. He had held onto his father for as long as he could until his attorney insisted that they needed to leave. Kyle had been holding on to Adams promise that he had whispered in his ear right before he let him get into the car. 'I will come back for you. I promise,'. As Kyle rode away in the passenger seat, he watched his shrinking father stand in the driveway looking back into his eyes. They had spent so little time together.

That Wednesday to Saturday night was the most tedious days of Kyle's life. They were constantly moving to keep from being traces. There were no phones, computers, or credit cards. Nothing electronic could be used as a safety measure. So most of the time was spent either talking with Kyle's driver/ Adams attorney or staying completely quiet. Kyle had found out from him that he has been a longtime friend to Adam, and was one of the geneticists on the project that had led to his creation. He had never worked on Kyle personally though. The rest of their chats consisted of all the things Kyle would have to keep secret about Adam, and practicing the cover story on why Kyle was returning to the Cullens. Kyle didn't like lying to his family, and he knew that he wasn't very good at it. Kyle just hope that Alice has seen some part of this, and that if Edward read his mind that he would keep quiet about this until he could explain.

As they approached the driveway of the Cullens home Kyle was both excited and nervous. He was finally getting his first family back, but he was also, without any notice, about to just walk back into their lives. Possibly bringing more trouble into their lives. As the car stopped in front of the house, Kyle sat in his seat afraid to leave it. He knew the Cullens had heard the car and would be curious who would be at their door this late at night.

"Kyle." He turned to the attorney at the sound of his name. "Don't worry. I'll be doing all the explaining. Just stick to what we practiced." He smiled and gave Kyle an encouraging pat on the back. "Go on. I'll let you say hello first, and I'll come to the door in about five minutes." Kyle knodded then slowly got out of the car and looked up at the home he had left five months ago.

 _ **Home!**_

Kyle's POV

I was finally home, but I couldn't move easily toward the house in front of me. So much was weighing me down with each step. My new abilities that I had to hide, my real father, the lies I would have to keep, and hoping that Edward and Alice would cover up any truth they would find in all the lies. Even as I reached the door I questioned should I even knock. This was my home once. It seems strange to knock. And if nothing has changed the door wouldn't be locked anyway. What was a family of vampires afraid of in the dark. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The living room was the same as it was as when he had left. My pictures that I had drawn were still on the walls, and the family portrait was still the first thing you see as you step into the house. No one was in the living room as I closed the door behind me. Do I shout for someone, look around, or wait for someone to find me instead.

"Kyle!" I looked up at the whisper of my name. At the top of the stairs was Esme. It was the happiest moment that I've ever been to see her. Before I could blink she was in front of me then hugging me.

"Esme what's happening?" Carlisle said as he took the spot that Esme was in before. From his angle he couldn't see me. Only that Esme was crying and holding someone. In the next moment he was standing next to us.

"Son." He gasped and took over in welcoming me back and gave me a kiss on my head. Jasper, Edward and Alice came down to see me next. Alice was bouncing and hugging me tightly. Jasper smiled widely; something he didn't do often. Edward seemed the least happy to see me. He only stared with his eyes slightly wider than normal. I guess he's a bit shocked. I smiled at him anyway.

' _ **Edward in a minute, someone is going to walk in., I'll explain everything he says later. Just don't say anything yet. Please!**_ ' I pleaded to him in my thoughts.

He never broke his expression or gave any sign that I had given him a secret message. Instead he smiled. "Welcome home Kyle."

"Hey what am I missing." Emmett yelled from upstairs. I looked up to see him bent over the stair railing looking down at us. He looked at me as if he didn't believe I was really standing here. He ran at a human pace down the stairs without taking his eyes off me.

I don't know if there's a difference of love for a father who isn't genetically mine, but I know the one standing in front of me is the one that taught me how a father can love.

"Dad…Can't breath." He brought me into a hug that was crushing me.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. How happy I am to have you back again." He said with a lot of emotion. He only loosed his grip enough for me to put my arms around him.

"I missed you too Dad." He looked down at me. His eyes looked as if they were holding unshed tears, and he kissed my forehead.

"Emmett. What's going on." I froze. That was the voice that I had wanted to hear in person the most. I heard her gasp as she realized what she was looking at from the top of the stairs. I didn't even have to look at her and she knew who I was. Dad let me go as I she ran down the stairs and looked me in the eyes. In that moment, all the things I had learned about myself, all my gifts, and all the secrets I had promised to hide, didn't matter. I was looking at my mother. Mot a computer screen, but my real mother. She didn't hug me though. She cried and took my face into her hands. As if she didn't believe that I was really here.

"Hi Mom." I smiled. She sobbed even more and hugged me to herself tightly. I squeezed back as hard as I could.

"Don't ever leave me again." She whispered to me with sadness and desperation in her voice. Before I could make any promises, there was a knock on the door. I'm glad I didn't make any more promises. I knew what was coming next.


	21. Lies

Chapter 21 Lies

AN: This is the third chapter update for the Day. Enjoy Please!

I left this first scene the same as the Episode, because I love this scene and it shouldn't be changed.

 _Reviews and thoughts, whether good are bad, are welcome!_

I own nothing; the characters and everything are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators

Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

No POV

Everyone was smiling at the scene in front of them. Kyle was back and the happiness that had left then had returned. At the knock on the door, they assumed that it was the Bishops waiting on the other side.

' _ **I want to tell you everything that's been going on, but I want to be home with you even more.'**_ Kyle thought as he hears the knock again, and braced himself for the lies he was going to have to keep.

"Is that your par… The Bishops?" Carlisle asked. He was the most collected one of the bunch, but calling the Bishops Kyle's family was still a bit much for him to manage. Rosalie loosened her hug, but only to move to a side hug. Kyle shook his head. Carlisle gave him a confused look then turned to open the door.

Standing in the doorway was Adam Baylin's attorney that had brought Kyle here.

" Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes." Carlisle answered. Everyone was still standing around the doorway, and taking up the whole space. The guest stared around at all of them looking back at him and began to feel uncomfortable. Everyone thought it best to move to the living room; Rosalie was still holding on to Kyle. Only Carlisle and Esme stayed.

"My name's Brian Taylor. I'm the attorney for Mellissa and Jacob Bishop."

"Attorney?" Esme asked confused. She and Carlisle took a quick look at Kyle sitting between an on edge Rosalie and Emmett who was paying close attention at the mention that their guest was the Bishop's attorney. "Well, come in."

"Thank you." Brian smiled at her kindness, but only stepped in enough for Carlisle to close the door.

"Is everything all right?" Carlisle asked as the door shut. Brian gave him a look that said he had sad news to give.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Jacob and Mellissa Bishop were killed in a car accident last week." All the Cullens were shocked. Everyone except Carlisle and Esme looked over at Kyle. They wanted to continue to question Brian, but thought it would be easier for him to explain without the entire family watching him.

"Kids, why don't you go upstairs while we talk to Mr. Taylor." Carlisle said playing his father role. Unknown to him that Brian was also playing his role just as well as Carlisle. Everyone stood from their seats and went past them to go to their rooms without complaint. They could hear everything they said anyway.

"Let's sit down." Carlisle offered.

"Thank you." Brian answered, taking a seat on the sofa across from Esme who settled on the couch.

"How did this happen?"

"According to the police report, Jacob lost control of the car and it plunged into a canyon…  
The gas tank was punctured and the - car caught on fire."

"Oh, that's horrible!" Esme gasped. ' _Poor Kyle, he only had a short time with his real parents._ ' Esme thought.

"But for the grace of God, Noah decided to sleep in that morning. Otherwise, we would be having a far more difficult conversation." Rosalie whispered low enough that Brian wouldn't hear her,

"Find out about Kyle staying with us."

"You said this happened a week ago?" Carlisle asked

"That's right." Brian answered.

"Well, I'm just surprised that Kyle… Sorry, we're still not used to his real name."

"Oh, I understand."

"Why didn't he contact us sooner?" Brian gave them a sad smirk.

"Well, he missed you terribly. And to be honest, I Well I had to insist that he come here at all." Everyone listening to Brian was confused. "He was rather reluctant to involve you and your family again."

"What? Why?" Carlisle asked still confused.

"He felt that he'd already been enough of a burden."

"Noah has never been a burden." Esme assured shaking her head. Brian smiled at her for it.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. See, Jacob and Mellissa named you as his permanent guardians."

"Aren't there any other relatives?" Carlisle asked.

"What are you doing!" Rosalie hissed from upstairs.

"Not that we don't want Noah. We love him, it's just that the family went through a lot when he left. If he stays and another relative comes to take him again I don't know what it'll do to this family." Carlisle mostly had Rosalie in mind in this thought. If Kyle left again, he didn't know if Emmett would still be enough to keep her stable, and then he would be affected in turn." Brian understood their concerns and responded,

"There are no other relatives. Jacob and Mellissa were both only children.

"YES!" Rosalie half whispered half screamed and squeezed Kyle again.. She did it almost too loudly. Brian's heard it from downstairs, but to him it was more of a squeak and turned his head towards the sound.

"Rosalie can you be a little less happy that Noah's parents just died; horribly!" Jasper said from his and Alice's room. He could feel her happiness radiating from her ever since she heard that Kyle was all hers again.

"Well that settles everything." Carlisle announced bringing Brian's focus back to them.

"That's great. I'm happy to see that Noah will be settling into a loving home after all his ordeals over the years."

"Ordeals?"

"Yes… you should probably know this." He said with caution. "Before Noah acme into your care he was already an abducted child since he was ten. When he went back to the Bishops he couldn't remember them or anything that had happened during his abduction. If I understand Noah didn't have any memories at all when he came to you?"

"That's right. And he had no head injuries or any sign of abuse." Carlisle answered, " There was no reason for Noah to not remember anything. We had to teach him how to do everything all over again."

"Yes. Back in Maine Noah was put in therapy. During his sessions a lot of his repressed memories came back. Noah had been abducted by a man named Adam Baylin. Apparently, he bore a striking resemblance to Baylin's dead son."

"So he kidnapped him?" Esme asked with shock.

"Yes he was clearly deluded and raised Noah as his own for the next five years. The good news is, if there can be any in these circumstances, is that he treated him very well. Noah said that they spent most of their time together with him teaching him."

"Teaching him? Teaching him what?" Carlisle asked. This Adam was becoming stranger by the second. He felt sorry for the man and his son, but the thought of Kyle having to go through a kidnapping hurt him. Even if it had brought Kyle into their family.

"Mathematics, physics. Baylin was a scholar." Brian continued. "And as you know, Noah's very talented in those areas."

"How did Kyle end up wandering in the woods that day? Did he escape?" Brian sighed and swallowed.

"Baylin was a very tortured soul. Deep down he probably knew that Kyle wasn't really his son. According to Noah, one night he went in a sudden rage. Breaking things, grabbing Noah, and then in front of him Adam took his own life." Everyone listening to Brian gasped. Kyle refused to look at Emmett and Rosalie who were looking at him with pity. "He left Noah alone, distraught. Eventually, he just wandered off. I believe that's where you came in." Brian continued. "Noah has come to terms with this. He probably never told you any of this in his calls to you in order to put this behind him. His amnesia was to protect himself until he was able to deal with his experience, but he still isn't ready to talk about it."

"Yes of course. I'll tell the children no to ask Noah about his memories." Carlisle nodded, putting a sight stress on the words 'not to ask' part. Not enough for Brian to notice, but enough that those listening upstairs would get the message. Brian smiled calmly at Carlisle and Esme. "We'll sign the custody papers whenever you're ready in town."

"Oh I brought them with me." Brian stated as he reached into his briefcase. After shuffling through a few pages he handed over the correct forms to Carlisle and Esme who immediately signed in all the right places. "Well that should do it. Noah is officially yours."

"Thank you." Carlisle said gratefully. "You cleared up a lot for us."

"If only it were under better circumstances. At least now Kyle has a stable home." Brian smiled. He stood to make his exit.

After Carlisle closed the door behind Brian, Esme called up the stairs.

"Noah! Can you come down here." She could hear Kyle struggling to get up.

"Mom is hugging me." Kyle answered. "She says she won't let me go." Esme smiled and let out a little giggle.

"Then tell her to come down with you. We need to talk."

With her arm still around him, Rosalie walked Kyle down the stairs to the living room. Emmett was following them mumbling,

"He's my son too!" Alice could be heard giving Jasper and Edward orders on cleaning up Kyle's room. They hadn't used or opened that room since he left, and the dust was terrible.

"Well Kyle how much did you hear from upstairs." Carlisle asked. Kyle just looked down at his hands. He had heard everything, and knew it all was a lie.

"I know you know everything." Kyle half mumbled Emmett placed his arm around Noah to assure him that they wouldn't pressure him about it,

"It's okay son. You don't have to talk about it until you're ready." Kyle was hoping for that. The pressure and the guilt it took to keep all these lies straight was building up inside him, and he smiled up at his dad.

"On a better note Noah, you are officially, by the state of Maine, legally part of the Cullen family." Rosalie beamed.

"Just one thing about that." Noah spoke up. "Legally I'm Noah Bishop, but you don't have to call me that. I know about my past life and it doesn't feel like mine. Not the time that I had with the Bishops, and not the time I had spent with Adam Baylin. I don't feel like Noah. I feel like Kyle. That's who I want to be again. Kyle Cullen." Everyone smiled and nodded.

"We'll take care of that." Emmett said with pride that his son wanted to keep the name that they had given him. "Even without our name, you'd still be my son." Then kissed his head.


	22. Explain

Chapter 22 Explain

AN: Hi sorry it's been a while. I've been really busy throughout the last two weeks. Plus its my Birthday tomorrow so I thought I would update before I would be too busy to update again.

 _Reviews and thoughts, whether good are bad, are welcome! Let me know if it's getting boring or too much. Or any of your favorite scenes from the TV series or movie series._

 _Some of you may be bummed that Bella is not going to make an appearance in this story, but if you look into the story you'll see a few Bella themed actions and scenes._

I own nothing; the characters and everything are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators

Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

No POV

Kyle woke up in his original tub again. Adam had been suprised to hear that Kyle was incapable of sleeping in an actual bed, and that the Cullens had supplied him with a tub in his bedroom. Kyle had always been an early riser, but today he couldn't quite get himself to get out of bed right away. He was happy to be home again, but it was at the cost to protect his biological father. An anxiety was building up and all the lies he had to keep straight. Edward knows and covered for him and would have to at least tell it all to him first. Alice seemed to of already known about some things. _**'Had she told Edward anything?'**_ after taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Kyle willed himself out of bed.

Usually when Kyle would come down in the morning, most of the family was in their own rooms or the living room. This time Alice was showing the blueprints to Carlisle. Emmett and Alice were listening to her.

"Morning." They all said cheerfully as Kyle came into sit beside Edward.

"Morning. What's that?"

"These are for the new house." Alice smiled at Kyle. "About 300 feet from this house there's another clearing that will fit another house."

"Why do we need another house. Especially one so close to ours." Emmett asked. Edward was looking at Alice with a confused look. No doubt seeing exactly who it was for. Alice just smiled with her knowing look.

"We're going to have a new member of the family. But he's not going to be comfortable living with us at first. So this is to make him feel more comfortable." Now Emmett was looking at her confused.

' _Why would we have a new member of the family that doesn't want to live with us?'_

"Kyle I just realized." Edward spoke suddenly so Emmett could ask his thoughts, and it was time that Edward got his own answers. "We don't have any food for you. Let's go and pick out your favorites." Edward didn't give a hint in his voice his real motive , but Kyle could read it in his eyes. Kyle quickly agreed and headed upstairs to change.

When Kyle was changed, Edward was already waiting for him in the car. Without any word Kyle got in with him and they drove off until they were out of the families hearing range. Kyle endured the silence and prepared himself for all the hard questions Edward would ask. After about a mile away Edward finally started.

"Kyle would you like to ask questions or would you like to just tell me the whole story?" Edward didn't sound judgmental, but calm and ready to listen. Edward had already heard some of Kyle's thoughts from last night and during the car ride. None of them seemed to be a danger to the family. One thought of a glass moving on its own on a dinner table would need some explanation.

"I'm not sure how to start. A lot has happened over the months I was away." Kyle was nervous and wouldn't look at Edward. He wasn't sure how Edward felt about the lies he was keeping for him. Edward pulled over and parked the car. He had a feeling that this may take a while.

"I'm not mad at you for lying about why you came back. You've been thinking a lot about what has happened to you with your stay with this Adam Baylin guy, and I know that at least that this is a very complicated situation to explain, and that you don't have any control over it." Kyle still wouldn't look at Edward. Instead he was imagining Rosalie taking a less understanding view on the situation and screaming at him. The thought of his mother and her anger at him almost brought him to tears. "I don't think Rosalie would get that upset. At least not up to that degree." Edward answered his thoughts. "No one is going to hate you. We all have our secrets. Especially this family. Just start explaining the root of all this. Who is this Adam Baylin really? Everything Brian said last night was a lie. " Kyle took a few breaths before he told his biggest secret.

"Adam Baylin is my real biological father."

Edward tried not to let the shock show on his face. He knew that Adam had not actually abducted , but he wasn't expecting to hear that Kyle's fake abductor was his father. When Kyle didn't elaborate Edward continued questioning him.

"Then who are the Bishops?"

"They work for him. I don't actually know what they do though. I never saw them ah=gain after they dropped me off with him."

"Why didn't he just some and claim you himself?"

"It was for security reasons. He's hiding from a company he used to work for."

"Why?"

"That's the complicated part…Adam was…bred…by the company hew works for. He was a medical experiment. The experiment was to allow more time for a child's brain to develop. Instead of being in the womb for nine months, Adam was in the womb for eighteen months." Edward was listening, but only able to believe half of what he was hearing. "Over the years he worked to expand their developments by not needing an actual womb but an artificial one. There were some complications with one of the other experimental child they were developing and were going to destroy both if us. I was the other child they had created. Adam's sperm had been used to create me. He thought of me as his own son instead of an experiment and nurtured me and watched me grow over time. They had already destroyed the other one, but Adam couldn't let them kill me. He caused an explosion and got me out of the lab. He had to leave me in the woods and go back. He meant to come back for me but I had woken up and wandered off. Adam quit the experiment, but he still believes he's being watched by the company. So he sent decoys to come get me."

Edward just sat there with a blank face; trying to understand what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that his nephew sitting next to him had grown up in a tube. He saw the photo Adam had of Kyle still in the artificial womb. He was about fifteen years old, floating unconscious in a purple liquid. That explained why Kyle had been found naked that day , couldn't understand anything, and why he would only sleep in the tub. ' _That photo must have been taking a little before Kyle was broken out from his womb.'_ Kyle was still afraid of Edwards's reaction. He hadn't given him any reaction to anything Kyle had revealed.

"How did Adam treat you?"

"He was great. He taught me so many things. He told me that he had always loved me, and hated that he had to leave me with you for a while." Edward gave a small smile. The first reaction he had given him.

"That's great." Edward smiled a little wider. He wanted Kyle to know he was okay with everything. "It's good that he loves you. I'm glad that he treated you as a soon instead of an experiment." Kyle smiled up at Edward a little.

"Yeah he called me son, and I eventually felt comfortable calling him dad." Then Kyle dropped his smile. "Will Dad be upset about that?" meaning Emmett.

"No… It may hurt a little at first, but he'll get used to it. From what I can tell from Alice's vision, Adam is going to move in with us and will be okay as long as there is some distance. Emmett will have the distance he wants as well."

' _I hope everyone will like him.'_

"In time I'm sure they will. Alice wouldn't build a house for him if they couldn't adjust to him, and would warn us of any problems."

Edward started the car again. Kyle looked over to him with confusion. There was still a lot to tell.

"I've only told you a little of what's happened."

"I know and trust me I want to about how he was able to move objects without touching them, but we can save that for later."

"Can I tell you on the way? That was the best part of my days." Kyle smiled. He demonstrated by concentrating on the brake release, and moved the steering wheel to take them onto the road.

"Okay…this is weird." Edward was shocked and uncomfortable with Kyle driving the car with his mind. "How are you doing this?" Kyle smirked,

"It's part of the side effects of being in a womb for fifteen years." Kyle laughed. He had never been able to get one over on Edward before.

"I think I'll take over again." Edward said nervously. Kyle let him take over and sat back with a smug smile on his face. Kyle's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Alice.

 _ **Good one :D**_ Kyle laughed. Edward joined in after reading the message in Kyle's head.

They sat in silence as they finished their journey to the market.

"Kyle." Edward said as he parked in the markets lot. "You know you'll have to tell the rest of the family sooner rather than when Adam shows up at the door." Kyle sighed.

"I know. When everything is safe for him again, Adam will come for me and explain everything."

"You really think will listen to the man that they currently believe kidnapped you?"

"I know, but it was the only reason he let me come back instead of some safe house in Australia. He said he knew that you could protect me too."  
"How does he know that?" _'Has this Adam Baylin been having us watched?'_

" I don't know he wouldn't tell me." Kyle knew that there were probably a lot of things Adam hadn't told him.


	23. Telling Kyle

Chapter 23 Telling Kyle

This is the second update for the day.

AN: Hi sorry it's been a while. I've been really busy throughout the last two weeks. Plus it's my Birthday tomorrow so I thought I would update before I would be too busy to update again.

 _Reviews and thoughts, whether good are bad, are welcome! Let me know if it's getting boring or too much. Or any of your favorite scenes from the TV series or movie series._

 _Some of you may be bummed that Bella is not going to make an appearance in this story, but if you look into the story you'll see a few Bella themed actions and scenes._

I own nothing; the characters and everything are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators

Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

No POV

To get things back to normal in the Cullen family, the first step was to enroll Kyle back into Forks High. Kyle's grades, from a fake boarding school, had him placed as a junior. It wasn't until Kyle's first day back at school that Edward decided that it was time to come clean about his lies as well. During the week Kyle hadn't been enrolled, Edward had left the house early in the afternoon to meet up with Angela. Kyle found it strange. Normally Edward never left the house except to hunt and he was dressed to nicely for r a hunt.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked. After a pause Edward answered,

"I have a date." He had forgotten about Kyle having a crush on Angela before he left to live with Adam Baylin.

"Really! You never have a date. With who?" Edward wanted to tell him. Needed to tell him, but Kyle was happy for him. That he had founds a girl that he liked.

"I think I've found my mate." He figured to start with honesty , but not tell him the whole truth just yet.

"Really who is she. Do I know her?" ' _You're going to hate your uncle by the end of all this!'_ Edward thought as he looked at his nephews happy and excited eyes for him.

"I'll tell you later. "Edward ducked out "I gotta go."

Edward had asked Rosalie and Emmett to let him break the news to Kyle. So that morning on the way to school the rode in their own car. Kyle and Edward were on their way to school in Kyle's car that he had gotten for his birthday but had never gotten to use. Ever since he had been given the car Kyle drove himself, and offered to drive instead of another family member. On the drive over Edward had been trying to figure out a way to start this conversation.

"Kyle you know how I told you I found my mate the other day."

"Yeah, and I'm so happy for you!" Kyle's enthusiasm for him wasn't helping.

"You know that I can't pick my mate right?" Edward said carefully. "It just happens."

"Yeah sort of."

"So, I'm not dating her to hurt you." Kyle had no idea what he was talking about. The only women he knew were Alice,. Esme, And Rosalie. He guessed one.

"You're dating mom?"

"Absolutely not! Even if I was going to be ripped apart and burned." Edward answered quickly. He didn't hate Rosalie, but he could never handle her temperament. Plus even though he's fast, Emmett could still kill him.

"Then who is it? Just tell me. I can't think of anyone else you could date that would hurt me."

"Really?" _'had he forgotten about her?'_

"Really. I don't even know a lot of people here still."

"It's one of the girls you know."

"Jessica?"

"Again. Never."

"Edward Just say it." Kyle huffed.

"Angela." Edward said simply. He watched as Kyle drove on silently for a minute.

"Angela?"

"Yes."

"Angela, I kissed, Angela?" ' _That would be what you brought up.' Edward sighed in his thoughts._

"Yes." Edward took his eyes off the road and stared at Edward in disbelief.

"Why did you do that?" Kyle swerved a bit and Edward had to catch the wheel.

"I'm sorry. Again I don't just choose who my true mate is. We just find them. When you were friends with her, I tried to hold back my feelings for her for your sake. When you went away I couldn't hold back anymore." Kyle went back to looking at the road and didn't say another word for the rest of the drive to school.

Waiting for Kyle and Edward in the school parking lot was the rest of the family. Kyle parked his car with the rest of the families. Without a word he left his car there and stormed into the school. Any students in his way quickly moved. Edward stayed in the passenger seat rubbing his temple. Emmett watched his son storm off into the main hallway. Rosalie made to follow him, but was stopped by Emmett's arm. Giving Rosalie a kiss he told her,

"Let me go talk to him." Rosalie nodded in agreement and he followed his son.

Emmett found Kyle in an abandoned hallway of lockers and sitting on the floor. Kyle didn't have to look up to know that who was coming over to him to sit.

"Why did he…with Angela." Kyle asked with annoyance.

"It's not like he meant to son." Emmett answered in a calm voice. "And you only kissed her once."

"But he knew I liked her!"

"I know, but you weren't dating. She wasn't your girlfriend. You never talked or asked about her in any of your calls. I mean how much thought did you give her in the months that you were away?" Kyle didn't answer. He was mad at his father for being right. And this was the first time Emmett hadn't taken his side. So he huffed. Emmett smiled and put his arm around Kyle. "I know it hurts, but Till pass." Emmett placed a kiss ion Kyle's hair. Kyle still sat in a huff until the bell rang.

The great thing about Kyle being a junior, is that Angela was a sophomore and hew had the morning without seeing her. Lunch was the only time that he would have an opportunity of seeing her he would have to get through. Once again the stares and whispers could be heard by Kyle and the Vampires as they walked to their usual lunch table. Most of the whispers were about Kyle being back.

As they reached their table Angela came over to welcome Kyle back home.

"Kyle." Angela smiled and gave him a hug. Kyle forced a smile and hugger her back. He looked over to his family who all gave him a sympathetic look. _'She doesn't know about what happened this morning does she?'_ Kyle thought as he looked over to Edward. Edward shook his head.

"I heard from Edward that you were back." Angela continued. Kyle gave her a good look as she stepped back from her hug. She looked different. She still has her sweet smile, but her hair was worn down instead of her usual ponytail. She wasn't wearing her glasses either. And by the look of her clothes Alice had taken her shopping. That meant that the family approved her.

"Hi Angela." Kyle managed to say with a little strain. He moved to sit down with his lunch tray and Edward walked her to get her food.

"Kyle are you going to be okay?" Rosalie asked sitting next to him.'

"It'll be okay." Alice answered for him. "Edward is going to get her to sit at a table by themselves today." Edward specifically chose a table in the center of the lunchroom, but was out of Kyle's sight because of other students.

The rest of the day was spent with a less than enthusiastic Kyle. He didn't want to talk to anyone and didn't answer any of the teacher's questions. He spent the rest of the day in silence, but still finishing his work in half the time of the other students. After school, Edward decided to give Kyle his space and rode with Alice and Jasper home. Kyle drove himself home then spent the rest of the after noon and night in his room to avoid the rest of the family.


	24. Meeting Kyle

Chapter 24 Meeting Kyle

AN: Hi sorry it's been a while. I've been really busy throughout the last two weeks. Plus it's my Birthday tomorrow so I thought I would update before I would be too busy to update again.

 _Reviews and thoughts, whether good are bad, are welcome! Let me know if it's getting boring or too much. Or any of your favorite scenes from the TV series or movie series._

 _Some of you may be bummed that Bella is not going to make an appearance in this story, but if you look into the story you'll see a few Bella themed actions and scenes._

I own nothing; the characters and everything are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators

Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

Kyle's POV

Over the next few weeks Alice tried to make me feel better about Edward and Angela. I couldn't understand why it hurt so much. I could admit to myself that I hadn't given Angela much thought while I was away. Dad had tried to explain it to me. That I still had some feelings for her, but since I didn't love her, that they would go away in time. Until then Alice thought up activities to get me to have fun. She hated to do it, but she let me design the floor plan and interior design for the new house that was being built for Adam. The only thing that made her feel better about it was that I would know what Adam would like, but still any decorations had to be approved by her.

The contractor and head of the construction team were coming over in a few minutes to look at the land and designs. Carlisle had told me that this was the same contractor that had built their current house before they moved to Forks. That he knew they were vampires and wouldn't have to watch what he said. It was strange though. Everyone in the house had made plans to be out of the house at the same time he was coming. Even Alice, who normally is around for every detail of her projects.

At the knock of the door, I turned the TV off to answer it. When i opend the door, I got a good look at the contractor. He was a tall muscular man with dark brown skin and short black hair in blue jeans and black t-shirt. At his first look the contractor seemed shocked to see me here.

"Hello." I said slowly

"Uhm… hi." He answered back slowly and switched his expression back to normal. "This is the Cullens residence right?"

"Yeah, are you the contractor."

"Yes. I'm Sam Uley."

"Kyle." I answered and moved out of the way so Sam could enter.

"So… are you one of the Cullen kids friend." He asked casually as he went into the living room./

"No I live here." Sam turned his head quickly to look at me in mild shock and a little worried.

"You live here…and you're human?" his tone turned to a more serious one.

"Yes."

"Where's Carlisle?" his serious tone turned into a growl. _'Why is he so upset that I'm human?'_

"He's not here yet. He just got off work a few minutes ago. He'll be here soon. Carlisle just said to go ahead and let you look at the floor plans until he got here." I pointed at the table in the living room where I left the plans.

Thankfully Sam simply went over to the table and stopped looking at me with a growl. As he settled himself with the plans, Carlisle made his appearance through the front door.

"Kyle I'm here."

"Hi grandpa." I greeted back and walked over to hug and he gave me a kiss on the head.

"Is Sam Uley here yet?"

"Yeah, he's in the living room." I turned back to look at Sam; who was looking at us with curiosity. Our exchange seemed strange to him.

"Carlisle." Sam greeted with a nod.

"Hello Sam." Carlisle walked over to the table and sat on the couch across from him. "How do the plans look?"

"Pretty good. This shouldn't take too long to build." He answered still seeming unhappy.

"How long do you think?" Carlisle seemed as if he was trying to remain pleasant and Sam seemed annoyed with him.

"A few more _members_ joined our team." Sam put emphasis on _members_. "So…about five or six months."

"That's great."

"Yes. Can I talk to you in private." Sam insisted.

"Sure. Kyle…" Carlisle turned to me. "Why don't you go have lunch while I go talk to Mr. Uley in my office." He smiled at me. That meant that they had something more serious than floor plans to discuss. So I nodded and as I made my way to the kitchen, Sam and Grandpa made their way to the office.

No POV

Once the door closed to Carlisle's office Sam got straight to hte point.

"Why is that boy living in a house full of vampires?"

"Kyle is fine here with us." Carlisle defended. "He's part of our family."

"Excuse me?"

"Kyle was with us for a time. In another state, but his real family came for him. Unfortunately they recently passed away and they left Kyle in our Care."

"Are you going to change him into one of you?"

"If he chooses, yes." Sam growled at this.

"The treaty would be Broken, and you could never come back."

"We know, but we are willing to sacrifice that for Kyle." Carlisle answered firmly. Sam sighed.

"I'll have to tell the council about this." Sam stood from his chair and made for the door.

"I know." Carlisle stood as well and walked Sam to the front door.

"I'll let you know what the council says, and my crew and I can start on the job tomorrow."

"That's great. Thank you." Carlisle nodded a goodbye to Sam as he walked to his car

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYX

Within three hours Carlisle knew exactly what the council had decided.

"Hello Sam. That was fast." Carlisle greeted as he answered his phone

"Hello Carlisle." Sam answered. "It took them a few hours to think it over. They're not happy about a human living with you." The Quileute tribal council didn't trust the Cullens as much as Sam did. Sam didn't exactly like them, since they're the cause of him being a wolf, but he respected how civilized they behaved, and that they fed on animal blood instead of human. "Billy and the pack want to with you and your coven."

"My family aren't…" Mid-sentence Alice smiled at Carlisle as he walked through the front door with the rest of the family behind her. "Never mind my family just arrived. When would you like to meet us?"

"At the treaty line in about a half hour. Bring the boy with you. They need to talk to him as well."

"Alright we'll see you then." Then Carlisle ended the call.

"What!" Rosalie growled. "Kyle isn't going anywhere near those mutts!"

"Hi mom." Kyle called cheerily as he came from the kitchen. "Why can't I go see some dogs?"

"She doesn't mean that , Kyle." Emmett responded with a chuckle behind Rosalie. "We have to go see some poeole today and Rose isn't too keen on it." Rosalie turned to Emmett scowling. "Babe, you know it's part of the treaty that if anyone joins our coven we have to introduce them to the pack." He said with his usual smile, but his eyes serious.

"Introduce me to who?" Kyle asked curiously. "Are they vampires too?"

"No they're wolves." Carlisle explained. "When we first moved here to Washington area, we ran into some Quileute shape shifters that guarded the area against vampires. When they came across us, they wanted to kill us, but we explained that we don't hunt humans. They had never met vampires like us. The leader Ephraim decided on a compromise and made a treaty with us. If they don't reveal us as vampires and we don't hunt humans then we both live in peace. We have to introduce you so they don't accidently attack you and break the treaty."

"When are we leaving?"

"We have to go now." Rosalie answered with her arms crossed and giving Emmett and Carlisle glares as she went back out the front door to Emmett's jeep. Kyle followed her with Emmett's arm around him; explaining that everything's going to be quick and easy.

As the Cullens approached the city limits, between Forks and La Push, a few wolves were already waiting for them in the road in human form. In the center was Sam Uley with Billy Black in his wheel chair. Flanking them was Jacob and a new wolf. The rest of the pack were on the side sitting at the edge of the woods.

"Is that a girl wolf?" Emmett said out loud as he parked his jeep with Rosalie, Kyle and Edward with him. She appeared to of heard him and scowled at him.

"That's a first." Carlisle said as he got out of his car. Without another word, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward got out and walked with Carlisle to the treaty line.

"Hello again Billy, Sam, and Jacob." Carlisle greeted each with a nod, but stopped at the she wolf. "I'm sorry but I don't believe we have ever met." She only continued to glare at him.

"This is Leah." Sam answered. Carlisle nodded to her in acknowledgment and turned back to Billy and Sam.

"I understand that you have a new member to your family." Billy asked calmly. He didn't like what he had heard about the human living with the vampires, but he kept his tone stern yet professional.

"Yes, we have adopted Kyle as our son. Legally he has been put in our care."

"For how long has he been in your care?"

"About two years."

"Why didn't you show him to us before on your own?"

"We were out of state when Kyle was first adopted. When we moved here we didn't know that the wolves had transformed again. For a time Kyle no longer lived with us. He's only just moved back with us."

"Alright that's reasonable." Billy nodded. "Can we meet him now so the pack will recognize him. I'm sure he's covered in your scents. And since he's human and is no immediate threat to the tribe he is allowed to come onto our lands, but your scents may confuse the pack in their wolf states."

"Of course. Thank you. "Carlisle turned to his left. "Emmett." Emmett nodded and turned towards his jeep.

"Kyle. Come and meet our neighbors." Emmett smiled yet holding in a small growl.

Leah's POV

' _Oh my Gosh these leeches smell horrible, and how can Billy and Sam believe that they have a human in their house and aren't feeding from him.'_

I watched as the big one called for their human.

"Kyle, come and meet our neighbors."

' _Yeah we're all buddy buddy here.'_

I turned to look at the jeep door as it opened. Then everything around me disappeared. The only thing that existed was the most handsome boy I'd ever seen. He was perfect, tall, a little pale, with dark black windblown hair, and a well-toned body. He was the only thing I could watch as he moved towards me. He stopped right in front of me and looked directly into my eyes.

"Hello." He smiled at everyone else and turned back to me with a nervous smile.

No POV

"Uh oh!" Edward said suddenly. He was looking back and forth between Kyle and Leah as everyone else was.

"Leah." Sam called her and broke her eye contact with Kyle. "What just happened?" Leah didn't answer him, but turned her attention back to Kyle.

"Leah just imprinted on Kyle." Edward Answered.

"What!" Everyone, except Kyle and Leah yelled. Rosalie ran from the jeep at vampire speed right up to the treaty line into Leah's face.

"Rosalie No!" Edward screamed

""If…you…think…" Rosalie seethed, holding in her rage, " that you are coming anywhere near my son…" Emmett had to hold her back by her upper arms as Rosalie was moving closer and closer to Leah's face. Leah was beginning to shake uncontrollably at her words and close proximity.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Kyle gets in between the two, with one foot on each side of the treaty line,

"Stop this. What's going on?" Kyle looked to Rosalie, but she kept her stare on Leah." Rosalie took Kyle's forearm.

"We're leaving," she said through clenched teeth and grabbed onto Kyle's forearm a little too tightly.

"Ahhhhhh you're hurting me!" Kyle screamed. That did it. Leah transformed into her wolf form right where she stood. And Kyle was on the ground grasping his face. Rosalie had to be held back by Alice and Esme, and Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were struggling to hold back Emmett.

"Leah stand down." Sam ordered.

' _How dare this parasitic leech try to keep me from my Mate!'_ Leah screamed in her wolf form. Only the rest of the pack heard it. Too delirious in her rage she didn't notice Kyle on the ground, and that Jared and Seth had her pinned to the ground to stop her from attacking Rosalie. Only after another one of Kyle's screams of agony stopped her struggling. She watched as Kyle writhed on the ground still holding his face. She tried breaking free again to get to Kyle. ' _Let me go! He needs me!'_

AN: Theres a Poll on my profile. Should Kyle Became a Vampire?


	25. Imprinting

Chapter 26 Imprinting

AN: I know I dint update when I said I would, it's been a crazy few months and I finally was able to catch my breath enough for inspiration to hit. _Reviews and thoughts, whether good are bad, are welcome! Let me know if it's getting boring or too much. Or any of your favorite scenes from the TV series or movie series._

 _Some of you may be bummed that Bella is not going to make an appearance in this story, but if you look into the story you'll see a few Bella themed actions and scenes._

I own nothing; the characters and everything are under the ownership of Stephanie Meyer, and Kyle XY Creators

Eric Bress, and J. Mackye Gruber

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold**_ _are Kyle's thoughts_

I expect a lot of criticism. This chapter was a bit hard for me to not good with emotional moments.

No POV

At an alarming rate, the light scent of Kyle's blood filled the air. All the vampires stiffened and his scent and looked towards Kyle. Jacob and Sam crouched at the ready to protect Kyle. With the only one with his wits still about him,

"All of you!" Carlisle commanded. "Leave now!" still looking at Kyle lying on the ground with his face covered in blood, they all hesitated to follow Carlisle's order. After a split second they all released any air that was in their lungs and retreated. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper quickly filled Emmett's jeep and Sped off as fast as the jeep could take them; while Alice and Esme ran on foot back to the house so Carlisle could take the car.

Carlisle went to tend to Kyles wounds with Jacob and Sam watching his every move as he took Kyles jacket to stop the blood flow. From the asphalt Leah was also watching Carlisle as he stood over her mate who was shaking in pain. She howled in agony at the sight. She had harmed her mate. Her imprint. Without her knowing, she had transformed back into her human form and lay down in pain. Sam turned towards her howling,

"Get Leah back to her house." Sam ordered to Jacob. Jacob nodded to Sam. He sprinted over to Leah on the ground, picked her up, and ran her over to the tree line where the other wolves were watching. Jared and Seth Followed Jacob to Leah's home.

The jacket wasn't absorbing enough of the blood to stop the blood flow, and Carlisle switched to his sweater and pressed it hard against Kyle's face; which only cause Kyle to scream even more.

"I'm sorry, but I have to stop the bleeding." Carlisle said hating that it was necessary to cause his grandson this pain.

"Carlisle…" Billy started sympathetically, but stopped as Carlisle picked up Kyle.

"We'll talk about this later Billy." Carlisle answered with a level voice to stay composed. He needed to stay focused and take care of Kyle instead of screaming about this breach in the treaty. Carlisle ran at vampire speed to his car and laid Kyle in the backseat. He went into the driver's seat and sped off in the opposite direction of the concerned Quelettes. "Hold on son." Carlisle said in a calming voice to Kyle. Kyle was in the backseat barely hearing Carlisle. He was taking deep breaths to try to control his pain. It wasn't working very well, and was mostly trying to keep himself from screaming.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Carlisle admitted Kyle into Forks Hospital under the ruse of Kyle being attacked by a was both fortunate and unfortunate that Carlisle wasn't allowed to be the doctor to perform Kyle's surgery due to him being a close relative. They had allowed it before because his seizure was a small matter, but they couldn't make an exception twice. Carlisle was glad for this. While he was waiting during Kyle's surgery, Carlisle was unable to keep his hands from shaking., he would have done more harm than good. Once again Carlisle felt like a normal human. All he could do was sit and wait, and he had to do it alone. Everyone in his family had felt their bloodlust and hesitated to leave back at the treaty line. Even though Alice said in her vision that everyone would be fine at the hospital, Carlisle didn't want to risk it and ordered his family to hunt and then remain home until further notice. It had been a while since he had pulled rank on them, but none of them argued his decision.

The comfort Carlisle had during his wait was that Dr. Price was his performing surgeon. He was almost as good a surgeon as Carlisle. He had been a plastic surgeon before he came here and could reconstruct the facial muscles and tissue very cleanly. Also everyone at the hospital knew and liked him, and would sit and wait with him on their breaks to support him as he waited through the hours that Kyle was in surgery. When Carlisle waiting was over, the hospital bed passed by the waiting room as he was being admitted into a private room with half of Kyles face in bandages.

At about five in the afternoon Kyle began to wake up.

Kyles POV

When my eyes opened I dint know where I was at first.; everything was blurry and the side if my face and my wrist was throbbing.

' _ **Her!**_ ' I remembered a girl. When I had looked into her eyes as she stared at me, I felt a pull to be near her. My vision was slowly clearing to see an n empty room. A hospital room by the looks of it. ' _ **Where is everyone, and how did I get here?'**_ The throbbing on my face was becoming more obvious and I had to reach up to my face to rub it. _**'Bandages?'**_

"Kyle!" Carlisle came in with relief to see me. "I heard you wake up . How do you feel?" he sat next to my bed and examined the right side of my face.

"What happened, why am I all bandaged up?" I asked. Carlisle looked uneasy.

"At the boundary line, with the Quelettes, one of the wolves lost their temper and shifted. You were to close to her and she caught her claws onto the right side of your face. You lost a lot of blood and had to have surgery on your face." Carlisle explained. I had remembered some of what he had said. "What do you remember last.?" I thought back for a second.

"We rode to La Push, I got out of the car and sopped in front of the girl that was there…" _**she was the one who scratched me**_ "Who is she?"

"I'll tell you later. Keep going."

"Then Mom started yelling at her. I became worried for the girl and didn't want them to start fighting. Then I got hit in the face, and you rushed me here." I finished.

"That's good. You remember basically everything." Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief with a smile.

"Why are you so relieved? Did I hit my head as well?"

"No son. You just have a history of suppressing traumatic memories. I'm just happy that you're able to deal with this." For a moment I was confused, but remembered the lie that I needed to keep to protect Adam, and didn't say anything else about it.

"Who was that girl?" I thought that moment of when I first saw her again. She was the most beautiful girl in the world _ **. Whatever she was she was an imprint. Whatever that is. It must mean someone who is very alluring, and the very air around them is intoxicating.**_ "When I saw her I just had to get near her."

"What do you mean?'

"It felt as if my feet were controlling themselves, and made me walk to her."

"That was Leah."

"Leah." Her name felt heavenly on my lips. Then I remembered that Rosalie's yells. "Why does mom dislike her? I thought they had never met before?" Carlisle gave Kyle a sympathetic smile.

"Wolves and vampires are natural enemies. Rosalie and Leah just automatically don't like each other. It's going to be tough to get them to get along. Especially after this."

"But you and Sam get along."

"Yes we do," Carlisle nodded," but it took a long time to gain …an understanding with each other."

' _ **So mother wouldn't accept her right away, but she would eventually! If I could just get her to try… wait! Why do I want her to get along with my mother so badly? I've only met her for two seconds."**_

NO POV

"Kyle!" Carlisle shouted, bringing Kyle out of his thoughts. "You should rest now." Bringing his voice down again.

"What's an imprint? That's what Edward had called her before Rosalie and Leah started fighting. He said 'Leah imprinted.'"

"Hmmm." Carlisle leaned back in his chair. This is something that Emmett and Rosalie should be explaining to him, but Carlisle knew that Kyle was still very impressionable and didn't know anything about werewolves or imprinting. Whatever Rosalie said he would believe without question, and she would use Kyle's injury to help convince Kyle to reject Leah. _'It may already be too late. Kyle can already feel the bond between him and Leah.'_ As he was thinking of how to explain Imprinting to Kyle, Carlisle's phone buzzed in his pocket. As he suspected when he looked at the screen it was an angry text message from Rosalie.

HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT DO AGAIN. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TELL HIM! –Rosalie

 _Alice seems to have told the family Kyle is awake and that I'm eventually explaining to him that they will become mates._ Carlisle thought and answered her text.

We will talk about this later.-Carlisle

He quickly put his phone away to turn his attention back to Kyle who was still waiting on his answer. "An imprint is something like a mate. For vampires it usually happens gradually over time that they realized there is an attraction between the two of them and it develops over time, but for wolves it happens instantly. Ephrium, the wolf we had originally made the treaty with, told me all about it after we became closer to being friends, and I saw his mate from a distance." Kyle sat back in bed to think over what this means for him, and rubbed his face where the bandages were.

"But if I'm her imprint isn't she supposed to love me like you are with Esme, right?"

"Yes something like that, but sometimes if the imprint is married or in another relationship at the time, then the feelings for each other can change to a love of friendship. It complely up to you Kyle. So don't feel pressured to fall in love. Leah will adapt to you. She will just be a friend, a sister, or your lover if you like.

"That doesn't seem fair." Kyle spoke "she has no say in whether or not to stay with me. What if she doesn't like, but she will still love me."

"Oh no Kyle. Leah also has the choice to ignore the imprint. It will be hard at first, but instead of love it can change to friendship."

"And if I reject her?"

"Then she will have to accept your decision, but she will never have another imprint." Carlisle leaned forward in his chair. He wanted to emphasize to Kyle that this was completely his decision before anyone else gave him their opinion. "Kyle you have to make your own choices when it comes to this relationship that will occur between you and Leah. Don't let anything I say or anyone else sway you from your choice."

"Do I have to choose now?" Kyle's eyes widened slightly. _**This was too confusing. A person I had never met before has fallen in love with me, she's my families natural enemy, I was instantly attracted to her as well, still attracted to her even though she attacked me, and now I have to choose whether to build a relationship with her or not.**_

"No no no, you only need to think about it" Carlisle answered quickly. "I only want to give you a little information to think it over before you get home."

"But if she loves me, why did she hurt me?" Carlisle bit his lip and sighed,

"I don't know Kyle. Wolves protect their imprints, and can't consciously harm them. That is something you'll have to ask her yourself."

Kyle sat back in his pillows on the hospital bed and fidgeted. As usual it was near impossible for Kyle to get comfortable in anything but his tub at home.

"How long do I have to stay here? I'm not going to get any sleep in this thing." Carlisle chuckled at his grandson squirming and his opinions of comfort towards an actual bed.

"I'm not your doctor so I'm not allowed to release you."

"Can't I switch my doctor to you?"

"You could, but I still would make you stay for at least another day. Don't forget you did lose a fair amount of blood, and had to have some surgery today." Carlisle smiled as Kyle pursed his lips then continued to toss as turn on the bed to get comfortable.

"Grandpa look at me. You know I can't sleep on a bed like this. Even at Adams house I slept in the tub." Kyle's eyes widened and Carlisle raised an eyebrow at this revelation. Kyle had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to mention Adam, and he wasn't sure if Carlisle was suspicious that he mentioned living with Adam instead of his ' _real parents'_

"Really?" Carlisle put his eyebrows back in place to make his usual kind expression. "Is that where you picked up that habit?" his voice was being careful. "Maybe it'll be good for you to try sleeping on a mattress every now and again."

"No." Kyle kept his voice quiet with a little shame. Carlisle thought he was still living under some of the influence of his kidnapper when in truth Adam was a caring father. "I slept in the tub even at the Bishops. They told me I had the habit even as a kid." Kyle was lying and Carlisle knew it. Kyle wouldn't look him in the eyes, his ears were turning light pink, and his heart was beginning to beat faster. Carlisle took Kyles cover up as an act of regression the work he had done during therapy. He wasn't having that wanted Kyle to tell the truth.

"Kyle don't lie to me. I know you are." Carlisle whispered to keep Kyle from thinking he was insulted. That didn't help though. Even with small lies the pressure of guilt quickly built within him. This had been a lie that he had been keeping for weeks, and it hadn't gotten easier. Kyle's heart was beginning to thunder.

"I can't tell you."

"Kyle, just say it. It'll be ok. I and the rest of the family will still love you."

"No you won't." Carlisle stepped from his chair to hold Kyle by the shoulders, placed his hands on Kyles face to make Kyle look him in the eyes.

"Brian Taylor told us everything about Adam Baylin the night he brought you back. It's ok to say it Kyle. I know everything." Kyle couldn't hold back his the panic in his voice. I was close to breaking his will to keep his secret.

"What you know is a lie." Kyle whispered. Carlisle didn't say anything, but only waited for Kyle to continue. "I can't tell you everything, but what you know about my past is a lie." Carlisle only continued to stare at him. He knew Kyle was telling the truth. He waited for Kyle to calm down to continue, but it never came. Kyles breathing evened out, but he didn't continue speaking.

"Then tell me what the truth is."

"I can't." Kyle whispered, "It's the only reason he let me come back."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you." He repeated and pleaded with his eyes for Carlisle to stop asking him. _**I've never lied to the whole family like this before. They're going to see this as a betrayal. They'll never trust me again.**_ The stress from the guilt was piling up as Kyle remained silent as Carlisle waited for an answer. Tears were beginning to fall from his Kyles eyes and they burned like acid into Kyle's cuts. Carlisle wipes the tears from Kyle's uninjured eyes.

The moment was broken Carlisle's phone buzzed in his pocket again. He kissed Kyles forehead before taking out his phone.

Edward and I already know about it. We don't know everything, but some details we can tell you when you come back. We can't tell the rest of the family yet.-Alice.

Carlisle pocketed his phone again to face Kyle. He whispered with a little hurt in his voice,

"Edward and Alice know but you can't tell me." Kyle looked up quickly, pleading with his eyes for Carlisle to understand that it wasn't a matter of trust that he didn't tell him.

"I didn't tell them either." Kyle said quickly. His breathing was beginning to quicken bordering on panic. "Edward read Brian Taylors mind and knew it was all a lie, and Alice saw that in the future that would tell you all the truth eventually." His breathing was becoming shallower. Soon Kyle's monitors would be setting off alarms to the nurse's office. Carlisle took Kyles face in his hands again.

"Kyle, you need to calm down."

"Please don't hate me for lying."

' _What?'_ "I'm not going to hate you. I never could. Now breath with me." Carlisle demonstrated by slowly breathing in and out until Kyle mimicked him. He listed for Kyle's heartrate to settle back into its normal pace then slowly laid Kyle down in the hospital bed.

Carlisle then wiped his hand across Kyle's brow and shushed him to stay quiet for a while. Questioning him now wouldn't get him any information tonight. "We'll talk about this later. The only thing we need to focus on now is getting you better. "He smiled down at his shaken grandson.

"You know I won't Carlisle."

"I could get you a sedative."

"It's still afternoon. I'd just wake up in the middle of the night."

"I'll still be here. I'm not going to leave you. "Grandpa Carlisle was beginning to come back as he whispered his assurance with the promise of protection.

"I don't want to sleep yet. Not knowing that you know, but that I'm not telling you the truth either. I can see the questions you want to ask in your eyes. "It was true. Normally Carlisle had the patience of Job, but there were a lot of unanswered questions; though this was not the time to ask Kyle in this state.

"Kyle you need to relax."

"I can't, I really want to tell you, but I can't at the same time."

"How about this. I'll ask simple questions that will put us both at east, but you won't give me too much information." Kyle thought it over for a moment and gave a nod in agreement. "Let's start from the beginning. Just try answering yes or no." Kyle nodded again. "Are the Bishops your real family?"

"No." Kyle answered quickly to get it over with.

"Okay. Did you know that when you left with them?"

"Yes." Carlisle had to hide his shock at this point. Didn't Kyle know how dangerous it was to leave with complete strangers that took them to who knows where? He didn't say this to Kyle and just moved on for now.

"Was any of the stories about Adam Baylin true."

"Not really."

"Well there's a relief." Carlisle sighed." You weren't actually kidnapped. Is Adam Baylin even a real person?"

"Yes. He's the one who sent Mellissa and Jacob. He wanted to see me, but he has to stay in hiding." Kyle was getting nervous again. He was already giving away too much information.

"Why couldn't he come and get you himself. What's he in hiding for?" Kyle hesitated. That was definitely going too far.

"You're not asking yes or no questions."

"I know, but this situation seems to be too complicated already to stay at just yes or no questions." Kyle looked as if he didn't want to continue anymore. His eyes were getting red and tired as the stress of the day, and the revelation to his grandfather was beginning to get to him. Carlisle knew Kyle was fatigued and about to reach his limit. With another sigh he resigned, "ok last question. How long has this been a lie?" Kyle looked at him with confusion. "I mean when we found you in the woods were you faking then." Kyle looked at him with fear and confusion. Carlisle saw his error and recognized that his voice was one of accusation.

"I wasn't lying then. I really didn't know anything." Kyle answered quickly to assure him. Carlisle put his hands up.

"I know. I'm sorry Kyle. That was unfair. I know you're a good boy." Carlisle took Kyles hand in his and gave him a smile. "I do still trust you Kyle. I know you will tell us the whole truth when you can." Even with his grandfather's assurance, the stress was too much for him to stay awake. With his grandfather smiling at him Kyle gave into his body of escaping the stress of the last few hours.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

In the woods of the La Push reservation, a large pure white wolf lay in anguish on the leafy ground. Her pack surrounded her attempting to her for the last few hours.

' _I killed him! My own mate! I killed him!_ ' Leah chanted to herself as she cried. In her despair she was unable to phase back to her human form.

' _Leah its okay…'_ Jacob tried to tell her.

' _NO TS NOT!_ ' she snapped ' _HOW IS ME KILLING MY IMPRINT OK_.'

' _Because he's not dead!_ ' Jacob tried to yell over her. ' _You only swiped his face. Sam is talking to the leech doctor right now.'_ Leah's emotions switched from depression to elation. ' _Really. Where is Sam I want to talk to him?'_ Without waiting for an answer she bolted into the forest. Quickly taking a whiff of the air as she ran, she followed Sam's scent to his house. She shifted back into human form behind a tree and changed into some shorts and a t-shirt she had hidden there. Without bothering to knock, she opened the front door and walked into the kitchen to see Sam at the Kitchen table with the phone. Sam turned to Leah with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Leah, I'm on the Phone with Carlisle." He saw the worried and anxious look on her face, "Kyle is fine and he just woke up again about 20 minutes ago." He assured her carefully. Leah let out the breath she was holding and smiled a little. Sam held out the phone to her,

"Kyle!" Leah spoke quickly. "Are you ok?"

"This is Carlisle, Kyle's grandfather, and yes he's ok." Carlisle answered sternly.

"Oh thanks." The disappointment at hearing Carlisle instead of her imprint was obvious to Carlisle. Carlisle was an understanding man and knew Leah was eager to talk to her imprint, but he was still a little angry at Leah for attacking his family and wanted answers before he handed the phone over to Kyle like he knew Leah wanted.

"Where's Kyle?" Carlisle glanced at his right to Kyle in his hospital bed.

"He's right here beside me."

"Who's that?" Kyle whispered but Leah still heard his voice as she waited on her end.

"It's Leah." Kyles heart lept at knowing that Leah was checking up on him. Carlisle saw Kyle's reaction and took not at how quickly this bond was forming. Even in mates that have been together for years didn't forgive this quickly when one has greatly harmed the other.

"Can I talk to her?" It was Leah's turn to have her hear skip a beat. _'He still wants to speak to me!'_

Carlisle wasn't sure what to do for a moment. When he looked at the right side of Kyles face and saw the bandages he wanted to forbid Leah from ever seeing Kyle again and hang up the phone. The left side of Kyles face, however, portrayed Kyles want to hear Leah's voice again. It came down to which side Carlisle wanted to satisfy more.

"Hello." Kyle spoke nervously into the receiver.

"Hi. " Leah answered with a smile. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so. Carlisle said the surgery went smoothly.

' _Surgery! Jacob said that I only swiped him.'_

"Surgery…What kind of surgery?" she stuttered.

"The doctors had to fix some of the muscle tissue." Leah wanted to go back into the woods and continue crying, and would have fallen to the floor if Sam hadn't caught her. Her mate would be scarred for life because of her.

"I am so sorry." She whispered in between her tears. "I didn't mean to hit you."

"I've been wondering that. Why did you attack me?" Kyle didn't mean to sound accusing, but that's the one thing about this whole situation that dint make any sense to him.

"I didn't purposely do it." She whispered. Sam was still holding her and rubbing circles on Leah's back. "At first it was because I was so mad at the blonde lee…girl…that wanted to keep you away from me. I tried to keep my temper under control, but then she grabbed your arm and she hurt you. I just lost it. I wasn't going for you though. You have to believe me. Hurting you is the last thing I would ever want to do." She pleaded for Kyle to understand this.

"It's ok. Calm Down." Kyle whispered. Carlisle could be heard over the phone whispering,

"No it's not." Kyle didn't hear this but Sam and Leah did." I think its time for you to go back and rest Kyle. It's late!" recognizing the tone in Carlisle's voice, Kyle knew there was no arguing with him.

"I have to go. Carlisle says it's time for me to rest again." Leah wanted to protest, and was about to when Sam took the receiver from her.

"Alright Kyle we'll let you rest."

"Give him my phone number." Leah thought quickly in between growling at Sam for taking away the phone. Again she didn't wait for his response and spoke loud enough for Carlisle to hear and memorize for Kyle. No need though Kyle was able to memorize it himself.

"Bye." Sam ended the conversation and pressed the end button on the phone.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXXYXYXY

"Well that changed my perspective of Leah a bit." Carlisle said as he looked over Kyles readings from his monitor. He was preparing Kyle to sleep through the night.

"What was your perspective before?" Kyle asked. Wishing that he could have woken up to the news that he could leave the hospital, but Kyle wouldn't budge on him staying until the doctor had released him.

"Initially I thought her attack was purely a primal reaction to Rosalie being near her and the atmosphere of our meeting. Though she could have handled it better, Leah only attacked to protect you." Carlisle answered as he modified Kyle's sedative to make him drowsy enough to go to sleep on his own.

"So you're not upset with her anymore?" Kyle wanted peace to be made between Leah and his family as quickly as possible. Carlisle didn't answer him right away.

"I have more of an understanding. She is still a new wolf and Rosalie did get in her face."

"Mom's never going to be accepting of her is she?" Kyle began to slump in his covers again.

"Don't sell you mother short." Carlisle smiled and ran his hand through Kyle's hair. "Give her time. Your mother loves you and they'll get along to make you happy." Kyle smiled back and closed his eyes as the sedative took effect.

 **AN: Sorry again it took so long to repost. It had serious writers block. Can't promise when I'll post again, but in the next chapter the bandages come off; Kyle gets to leave the hospital, and Leah and Kyle see each other again.**

 **Also the Poll for whether Kyle becomes a vampire or not is still up. Hope to post again soon.**


End file.
